


Love in the Time of Thanos

by RooneyWithTheRedHair



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Peter Parker, Cute, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Starker, Sugar Daddy, Top Tony Stark, male vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooneyWithTheRedHair/pseuds/RooneyWithTheRedHair
Summary: This story begins right after the events of Captain America: Civil War, and re-tells Spiderman: Homecoming and beyond but with the twist that Peter Parker, high school senior and secret arachnid superhero, is in love with his mentor, Tony Stark. Peter goes farther and farther to prove himself, while Tony continues to hold him back. Can their love survive the forces, both outside and inside of themselves, trying to tear them apart?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Liz Allan/Michelle Jones, Pepper Potts/May Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50





	1. Jack and Coke

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Just thought I'd add a quick little trigger warning here. Peter is 17 at the start of this fic, and Tony is an adult man. I know it's not healthy in the real world, I just like to explore taboo dynamics through fiction. But I thought I'd just make sure there was one more TW here for anyone who would feel uncomfortable or triggered reading that. I totally understand if it's not your thing.

Captain America’s shield had been heavy. Even with Peter’s spider-strength it had felt weighty in his arms as he quipped and acted nonchalant. This is what Peter was thinking about on the drive back to Stark Tower, the weight of Captain America’s shield and how freaking awesome it had been to hold it. He didn’t want to think about what was really on his mind. Tony Stark was sitting two feet away from him, watching him, examining him, and not saying a word. He didn’t want to think about the smell of his cologne and how it seemingly filled the car, and he especially didn’t want to think about his eyes, dark and piercing as they examined him.

“So, kid,” Mr. Stark finally said, breaking the silence, “have you started applying to colleges yet?” Peter let out a hysterical snort of a laugh at the seeming absurdity of the question. Peter had just finished fighting Captain America and a giant Ant Man and now Iron Man was asking him about college, as if anything could ever be that normal again. Mr. Stark ignored Peter’s hysterical reaction and kept staring at him, his dark eyes piercing and dead serious. Peter cleared his throat and tried to be cool.

“I did most of my applying in the fall, I used to really think MIT but now I’m leaning towards staying in New York, maybe Columbia or NYU.” 

“You wanna stay in New York?” Mr. Stark said, incredulous, “why?” 

“Well not Queens, obviously, but you know, Manhattan is a really cool place, and I’d like to stay close to my aunt, plus you live here. I mean, I didn’t mean that’s a reason I would stay, I meant like why would you ask that because you live here? I mean, New York is my home.” Peter finally took a gasping breath as his word vomit hung in the air, kicking himself for practically telling Mr. Stark the real reason he wanted to stay in New York for school. He wanted to be close to him, this man he’d admired and crushed on for years, how pathetic. Mr. Stark barely batted an eye at Peter’s babble.

“Super,” he said, and turned back to the tablet in his lap. Peter made eye contact with Happy in the rear view mirror and blushed red, quickly staring down at his hands. It was embarrassing how easy he was to read. 

“So,” Peter said, struggling to start another casual conversation, “is Happy coming to dinner with us?” Mr. Stark did laugh this time, but without looking up from his work. 

“It’ll be just me and you kid, I’m afraid the filet mignon and duck confit would be wasted on him, the man is from Brooklyn, he has no palette, right Happy?” 

“Right you are there sir, I’ll be enjoying my meager meal of bread and cheese with the other servants in the basement.” 

“Don’t go in my basement, smartass, the security system will quite literally eat you alive.” Both Happy and Mr. Stark were laughing and Peter tried to laugh along, managing to keep the hysteria out of his tone. He was going to be having dinner alone with Tony Stark, the thought sent a ripple down his spine. 

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, with Happy’s eyes on the road and Mr. Stark’s eyes on his work. Peter snuck as many looks at him as he dared, both thankful and disappointed that he never caught him staring back. As the car slid into the bowels of Stark Tower, Peter’s eyes widened at the opulence. It was only the garage and yet it was the most luxurious room Peter had ever seen. Rows of sports carts spun on gently rotating crystal platforms, and on the far side of the large room was a fully functioning garage, with one of Mr. Stark’s AI bots working methodically on a sleek blue and red Mustang. Peter couldn’t help it, his mouth was hanging open. Mr. Stark smirked as Happy pulled the car into its own crystal docking station and Peter stepped out, getting a better look at the luxurious garage. 

“You want one?” Mr. Stark said, gesturing to the blue and red Mustang being worked on at the end of the lot. 

“I don’t know how to drive,” Peter said, without thinking. Mr. Stark snorted. 

“New Yorkers,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey,” Peter teased, desperately trying to be cool, “I’m only 17, I can’t even get my license yet!” Mr. Stark rolled his eyes again and put his arm around Peter’s shoulders, making his heart race. 

“Don’t remind me, I feel bad enough endangering the youth as it is. Come on, if you like the garage this much I can’t wait to see your reaction to the rest of the tour.” 

Mr. Stark was right, Peter became more impressed with each new room he saw. The private residence at the top of the tower was a dream. Peter knew Mr. Stark was enjoying how easily Peter was impressed, but he didn’t care, he freaked out when he learned there was more than one bathroom, let alone seven. Every amenity Peter could think of was at Mr. Stark’s disposal, Peter begged for a swim in the pool or one more ride on his private elevator, but Mr. Stark just laughed and put his arm around him once again, leading him to the grand dining room for dinner. 

Despite the table being big enough to seat 60, Peter’s plate was placed right next to where Mr. Stark sat at the head of the table, and for that he was glad. They spent the dinner talking about scientific discoveries, about what it meant now that the Avengers had been fractured, and Mr. Stark’s concerns for Peter’s future. Peter was surprised at just how open Mr. Stark was with him. He let him know how worried he was about Captain America but especially Wanda Maximoff, who was currently being kept at the Avengers compound upstate. Mr. Stark didn’t say prisoner, but Peter could guess. Peter wondered if Mr. Stark did get lonely, since it seemed strange he was voicing these concerns to a teenager he barely knew. Peter was more than happy to listen, as long as he got to stay with Mr. Stark for one more hour, one more minute, one more second, he would listen to anything he had to say as long as he could get more time. The serving girl kept both of their wine glasses full, and despite him wincing at the bitterness of his first sip, it started going down easier. By the time their plates were cleared of the chocolate mousse, Peter felt lightheaded as he enjoyed the rush of his first buzz. 

“So kid, you like the food?” 

“It was the fanciest meal I’ve ever had,” Peter was enjoying how much easier words came to him now, the alcohol was making his mouth feel loose, “I didn’t like the caviar and I didn’t want to eat it but you were so I felt bad refusing but it was really salty and I didn’t like the texture.” Peter took another deep breath, maybe loosening his tongue wasn’t what he needed. Tony let out a snorting laugh and clapped Peter on the back, 

“Why don’t we sit in the living room and talk some more, and then I’ll get you home to your aunt, how does that sound?” Peter’s stomach churned, he wasn’t ready to go yet. 

“Can I have another drink?” Peter asked.

“No way, I’m not going to endanger your life and get you drunk in the same weekend,” Mr. Stark turned to the serving girl, “get Mr. Parker here a Coke, would you?” She nodded and retreated. He led Peter to the living room and gestured to the modern sofa, Peter flopped down and watched as Mr. Stark fixed himself a drink, feeling truly tired for the first time in days. The serving girl silently brought him a Coke in a crystal glass and then retreated once again, making the penthouse feel empty, Peter was sure this was by design.

Mr. Stark returned with a glass of brown liquor in his hand, it smelled too strong to Peter’s spider-senses and he wrinkled his nose in discomfort. He sat next to Peter on the couch, leaning back and swirling the ice cubes in his glass, just staring at him. Peter stared right back and took a sip of his Coke, enjoying how the cool liquid helped clear his head. 

“So, college,” Tony started again. 

“Look, Mr. Stark, I haven’t really made up my mind yet, but I’ll let you know when I do.” 

“Let me finish kid,” Peter flinched, afraid he’d offended him, “just so you know, it’s 

totally paid for, the Stark Scholarship, if you will.” 

“Really? Mr. Stark that’s, that’s too generous.” 

“I have a pool in my penthouse and also I’m Iron Man, I could send ten of you to college 

before breakfast, don’t sweat it.” 

“Well thank you, thank you very much.” 

“You saved my ass back there kid, the Cap situation was getting out of hand, think of it as a thank you.” Peter couldn’t help it, he was subconsciously scooting closer to Mr. Stark on the couch, hanging on his every word. 

“You mean I’m not gonna get to help out again? I’m not gonna be an Avenger?” 

“You’re 17, Pete, how about we talk about that in a couple of years?” 

“But for now I’m not, right? I’m not an Avenger.” It didn’t come out as a question, Peter already knew the answer. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Peter let his shoulders slump. He set his Coke down on the marble coffee table and squeezed his hands together, trying his best not to look too hurt. Clearly it wasn’t working. Mr. Stark’s gaze, which had been sardonic verging on bored since he’d met him, suddenly softened. He closed the remaining space between them and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders, rubbing them in comfort. 

“Will I see you anymore?” Mr. Stark let out a long breath, and that was enough to let Peter know his answer. 

“I’m a busy guy, kid, Iron Man and all that, plus I’m a billionaire. But don’t worry, I’ll be around, we live in the same city after all.” 

“I actually live in Queens,” Peter let his head slump, leaning even more into Mr. Stark’s body, feeling it shake as he laughed. His scent was intoxicating, especially to Peter’s spider-senses. His cologne wasn’t anything like the Axe body sprays that he usually got a nose full of at school. No, this was rich and expensive and it swirled around Peter, consuming him as the older man laughed. 

“It’s still New York, Pete.” Mr. Stark said, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze that sent chills up Peter’s spine. Peter peered up from his dejected position and saw concern written over Mr. Stark’s face. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of not seeing Mr. Stark anymore, the thought of having to go back to being another Iron Man fanboy after being with man himself was too much to bear. So without seeing any other options, and having his courage bolstered by the wine, Peter leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Mr. Stark let out a surprised noise, but he didn’t pull away, and instead, Peter could feel his mouth softening and opening, kissing Peter back. This was only momentary, as Mr. Stark realized what he was doing and pulled away, yanking his arm off of Peter’s shoulders and sliding backwards across the couch, his eyes wide with shock. 

“Kid!” He practically shouted, “what are you doing?” Peter felt hot with embarrassment, he didn’t know how he could’ve been so stupid as to try and kiss Tony Stark, as if that would have made him stay. 

“I just,” Peter said, floundering for an explanation, “I just thought, I just wanted to kiss you is all, I’m sorry.” He pulled his knees up to his chin and buried his face in them, desperately wishing his spider powers also came with invisibility. Peter heard Mr. Stark get up, certain that this was the moment that he would be banished from the tower for good, all hopes of becoming an Avenger ruined by his stupid crush. But Mr. Stark didn’t start yelling, and he didn’t call security, instead he sat next to Peter on the couch and placed a calming hand on his back, rubbing little circles there. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have anything to apologize for, I just don’t think that's a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Peter mumbled, refusing to lift his head from his knees, and feeling the sting of hot, embarrassed tears at the corners of his eyes. 

“You know why,” Mr. Stark said as he hooked his finger under Peter’s chin and lifted his head, staring at him right in the eyes. He never stopped rubbing gentle circles on his back, and despite its calming effect, Peter still felt a single tear run down his face. Mr. Stark’s eyes filled with concern, and he brushed away the tear with a tender thumb. 

“Don’t cry, kid, it’s okay, I’m sorry, I should’ve handled that better, I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

“You shouldn’t be apologizing, I’m the one who tried to kiss you.” 

“And I kissed you back, I shouldn’t have.”

“You did?” Peter said, his expression of embarrassment and shame turning to one of wonder. Mr. Stark just nodded, he looked like the embarrassed one now. 

“May I kiss you again?” Peter said, unsure where all of this newfound courage was coming from. Tony laughed and brushed a single brown curl out of his eyes, 

“I don’t think that's a good idea.” 

“Please Mr. Stark? Just one more kiss?” Mr. Stark nodded subtly and Peter leaned forward, desperate to taste his lips again. 

“Just one,” He said sternly, placing a firm hand on Peter’s chest. Peter nodded eagerly.

“Scout’s honor.” 

“Hold still,” Mr. Stark murmured, and then began to lean in. Peter could hear his heart racing in time with his own, Mr. Stark was just as nervous as him. His breath smelled like whiskey and sleep, in any other context Peter would’ve been repulsed, but now he found it delicious. 

“Don’t move,” Mr. Stark whispered as he leaned closer. Peter shut his eyes and parted his lips, waiting and feeling overwhelmed by the overload to his spider-senses. When Mr. Stark’s lips touched his again, Peter felt like fireworks were going off in his head, every nerve was like a live wire, desperate to be touched. 

His lips were surprisingly cool, which Peter hadn’t noticed the first time, and as he deepened the kiss, he could feel the rough stubble of his goatee rubbing against the soft skin of Peter’s face, a feeling he relished in. Peter parted his lips even more and sucked on Mr. Stark’s bottom lip, causing the older man to murmur with pleasure. Without hesitation Peter reached up and knotted his fingers in Mr. Stark’s hair, desperate to be closer to him. Mr. Stark reacted to this by moving even closer to Peter and slipping a hand behind his neck, softly scraping his fingernails against the skin there. Peter gasped quietly at the feeling and deepened the kiss further, slipping his tongue across Mr. Stark’s lips. He eagerly accepted this intrusion and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Peter’s tongue to slip in and play with his, their saliva mingling in a way that made Peter’s cock begin to leak in his pants. He let out a soft cry of displeasure when Mr. Stark pulled away again. 

“I think that’s enough, Pete, I think we should stop now.” He said it reluctantly, as if he didn’t really mean it. They were both panting, and Peter grinned when he noticed that the shape of Mr. Stark’s cock had grown pronounced and hard against the fabric of his suit pants. 

“One more?” Peter practically whispered. The wine was wearing off now and his courage was diminishing, but as it diminished his arousal grew, and he knew he didn’t want that to be their last kiss. Mr. Stark nodded enthusiastically, clearly not needing much convincing as he leaned for another kiss, quicker this time, his eyes full of the same desire that Peter was sure was reflected in his own. Their next kiss was less exploratory and more passionate. Mr. Stark kissed him hard, his lips crushing against Peter’s. Peter whimpered at this new pressure and desperately tried to pull him closer as their tongues sparred in his mouth, Mr. Stark’s suddenly the aggressor. Peter’s cock was so hard now that it pressed painfully against the seam of his jeans, Mr. Stark placed his hand on Peter’s knee and squeezed as he continued to kiss him, causing Peter’s dick to twitch painfully. He couldn’t help it, he reached out and placed his own hand over Mr. Stark’s and slid it up his thigh towards his aching bulge. 

“Peter,” Mr. Stark murmured against his lips, “you’re being very naughty.” 

“I am? Do I deserve to be punished?” Peter shot back, putting on his most innocent expression as Mr. Stark pulled back, his cheeks red and his dark hair sticking up. Even with all that he was still the most attractive man Peter had ever seen. 

“Are you sure about this, kid?” Mr. Stark’s voice was still gentle, his eyes searching Peter’s face, looking to give him an out. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” he said, trying to make his voice sound mature. Suddenly all traces of softness vanished and was replaced with that of a commandeering businessman, a CEO who was used to getting what he wanted. 

“Then you will address me as Sir, or Daddy for the rest of the night.” Peter almost moaned with pleasure at hearing those words, but he tried to keep his face neutral.

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Good, now stand.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Peter whispered as he stood, desperately trying to cover his erection. Mr. Stark suddenly grabbed him and pulled him close, whispering gruffly in his ear, 

“Upstairs, now.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Peter moaned as he followed Mr. Stark up the grand staircase to the master bedroom, it was bigger than the entirety of Aunt May’s apartment. Mr. Stark led Peter to the bed and pushed him down there. 

“Stay,” he said sternly, and vanished into what appeared to be a closet as big as a room. Peter stayed, resisting the urge to touch his rock hard cock, until Mr. Stark returned with a few additions in hand. He held a coil of nylon rope, a leather belt, and a string of anal beads, Peter shivered in anticipation, desperately trying to look coy and nonchalant as he lounged on the bed. Mr. Stark’s eyes softened again once he saw him. 

“Look, kid,” his voice was no longer daddy dom, but it wasn’t the brusque CEO he’d been dealing with all weekend either, instead it was a new, softer Tony Stark that Peter had yet to get to know, “you can still back out now, I will have Happy drive you home, I’ll still pay for your college, and we can still talk about you becoming an Avenger someday, this isn’t a prerequisite for the job, I want to make sure you know that.” 

“I know, I do, thanks, I appreciate you letting me know. But no, I’m staying right here.” 

“In that case, do you have a safeword?” Peter turned bright red, desperately wracking his brain for anything, and yet somehow coming up blank for every word in the English language. Mr. Stark laughed softly, 

“How about red? And if I’m nearing your stopping point give me an “orange” and I’ll know to back off. Does that sound okay?” 

“Yes please Daddy,” Peter said, turning his bedroom voice back on. Mr. Stark’s face immediately rearranged itself back into its previous domineering expression. 

“Take off your clothes and lay face down on the bed, ass in the air.” Mr. Stark said, it wasn’t a question. Peter nodded and stood, undressing as quickly as he could. 

“What do you say?” 

“Yes Daddy,” Peter said as he stood in front of him now wearing only his underwear, his boxers tented embarrassingly by his hard cock and already stained with precum. 

“Underwear too, I don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Peter slowly slid his boxers down and kicked them off, allowing his cock to spring free. Mr. Stark licked his lips hungrily as Peter laid down on the bed, feeling hot shame wash over him as he presented his ass to his mentor, this only served to make him more aroused. 

“Put your hands behind your back,” Mr. Stark commanded.

“Yes Daddy” Peter shivered in anticipation as Mr. Stark roughly tied his hands together with the nylon rope and pressed his face into the covers. 

“Have you ever done this before baby?” Mr. Stark whispered gruffly, Peter moaned at hearing that pet name and felt his dick dribble precum onto the bed. 

“Yes,” he lied. 

“You aren’t lying to me, are you Peter?” Mr. Stark said as he traced a single finger down Peter’s spine. 

“No Daddy, of course not.” 

“You were so naughty before, baby, kissing me like a little whore, I think you deserve to be punished for that.”   
“I’m so sorry Daddy,” Peter whimpered, “it won’t happen again.” 

“I’ll make sure of it,” and with that the belt came down on Peter’s bare ass with a loud crack. Peter cried out, unsure if from pleasure or pain, all he knew was that he liked it. 

“Say thank you, baby,” Mr. Stark said as he rubbed a soft hand over the spot he’d just hit, “I’m teaching you a lesson.” 

“Thank you Daddy,” Peter moaned as he wriggled his ass in the air, desperate for more. Tony spanked him another six times, each time Peter managed to whimper out a thank you as he reveled in the pleasure and the pain. 

“I think you’d learned your lesson, do you think you’ve learned your lesson, angel?” 

“Yes Daddy, I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“And if it does?”   
“I’ll get punished again.” Tony suddenly pressed himself into Peter’s bare ass and Peter felt his erection there, even through his suit pants, and he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. 

“Do you like feeling Daddy’s erection baby?” Peter nodded desperately, gasping when Mr. Stark moved away and walked to the other side of the bedroom. He fished a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer, causing Peter’s cock to jump excitedly. When he was behind him again, Peter could hear the lube sliding out of the bottle, but he didn’t hear his pants unzipping. Suddenly a single digit, slick with lube, began gently tracing his anus. Peter couldn’t help it, he let out a loud moan even at this gentle touch. 

“Do you like that angel?” Mr. Stark murmured. 

“Yes Daddy,” Peter moaned as the finger slipped inside, causing Peter’s leaking cock to grow even harder. 

“You’re so tight sweetheart, we’re going to have to loosen you up if you’re going to take Daddy’s cock.” 

“Please Daddy,” Peter whimpered, “please may I have your cock?” 

“Not yet baby, you’re not ready yet” he said, as he slipped another finger in and then another and began pumping them in and out. Peter was moaning and whimpering continuously now, and cried out in displeasure when the fingers vanished. 

“More, please Daddy!” 

“You want more, baby?” Mr. Stark was teasing him, tracing his anus again with one finger. 

“Yes please.” Peter could hear Mr. Stark pouring more lube, and then cried out in surprise when he felt the anal beads slowly slipping into his virgin asshole. His ass was so tight that it caught momentarily on some of the bigger beads, but Mr. Stark pushed on, his hands surprisingly gentle, until the beads were all the way in. Peter was moaning wantonly now at the feeling of the ridged beads deep inside of him. He bit down on the covers so as not to scream in pleasure when Mr. Stark started pumping the beads, he would pull them all the way out and then push them back in again, their ridges stimulating the most sensitive places in his hole. 

“You’re getting nice and warmed up, do you think you’re ready for Daddy’s cock now?” Peter nodded, desperate for more. 

“Yes please Daddy.” Peter whimpered when the beads were pulled out and not put back in, but had to try not to come on the spot when he heard Mr. Stark unzipping his pants and the snapping sound of a condom being put on. Mr. Stark used his fingers to rub more lube in and around Peter’s asshole, and then all over his cock. Peter could hear him pumping it in his hand and had to bite down again to keep from begging. But he couldn’t help but moan when he felt Mr. Stark rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. 

“You have to tell me what you want, baby, I’m not a mindreader,” 

“I want your cock,” Peter moaned. Mr. Stark continued to tease him, rubbing the tip all around his desperate little hole. 

“You’ll have to ask nicer than that.” 

“Please Daddy,” Peter moaned, “please will you fuck me?” 

“Where do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart? You’ll have to be more specific.” 

“In my ass!” Peter didn’t care, he was begging now, “I want your cock in my ass Daddy!” And Mr. Stark obliged, he shoved the head of his cock through Peter’s twitching asshole and deep into him. Peter cried out, both from the burning pain of his asshole being stretched by his master’s shockingly big dick and from the pleasure of having the man of his dreams’ cock inside of him. Mr. Stark pushed deeper, grabbing Peter’s bound hands and pushing him down further into the bed as he filled him. When Mr. Stark’s cock hit his prostate, Peter couldn’t help it, he came. He let out a guttural scream as he coated the bed with cum, his cock shooting white semen onto the comforter and his asshole throbbing around Mr. Stark’s cock, still buried deep inside of him. 

“You have to tell Daddy next time you want to cum baby,” Mr. Stark groaned as he felt Peter cumming around him, “but I’ll allow it this one time.” 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Peter moaned as his cock slowly stopped leaking cum, “I just couldn’t help it.” 

“I know baby, it’s okay, now will you let Daddy fuck you?” 

“Yes please,” Peter panted. And with that Mr. Stark began to thrust, slowly at first but he quickly gained momentum, his balls slapping against Peter’s buttcheeks as he fucked him. Peter was in ecstasy as he let out a never ending stream of moans and pleased screams as Tony Stark fucked him. His cock got hard again faster than it ever had as he writhed on the bed, only held up by one of Mr. Stark’s strong hands on his restraints. He was fucking him hard now, his cock hitting his prostate with every deliberate thrust. Peter could hear Mr. Stark grunting in pleasure now, and this only served to make him hornier. 

“You’re gonna make me cum, baby,” Mr. Stark whispered as he bent over him and tickled his ear with his breath. Peter moaned at hearing this and felt his cock twitch with excitement. With a final hard thrust Peter heard Mr. Stark groan as he stopped thrusting and buried his cock deep in Peter’s asshole. Peter felt it twitch there as Mr. Stark came and he couldn’t help it, he came again, he cock shooting out much less semen this time as he moaned desperately, loving the feeling of his idol cumming in his ass. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, just panting and basking in their orgasms before Mr. Stark slowly pulled his cock out of Peter’s ass, and Peter felt suddenly lonely at the empty feeling. Peter stayed tied up although he laid down flat now on the bed, embarrassed at the rapidly cooling puddle of cum he was now lying in. He turned his head to the side and watched as Mr. Stark moved about the room, he rolled off the condom and threw it away before wiping off his cock and zipping his pants back up. Mr. Stark still didn’t say anything as he untied Peter and took the rest of the toys to the closet. Peter rolled over and lay on his back, still trying to hide how much he’d ruined the bedspread. When Mr. Stark returned he’d changed out of his suit and into a white t-shirt and a pair of fitted sweats. He held a new comforter, folded neatly in his arms. 

“Get up, kid, I don’t want you sleeping in that mess.” Peter jumped up, feeling a jolt of excitement at those words. 

“You’re letting me sleep here?” 

“Of course, as long as you want to” Mr. Stark said as he stripped the old comforter off and threw it on the floor in a heap, “I’m not just going to fuck you and kick you out, you’re not expected home until tomorrow anyways.” His tone was brusque and it scared Peter, he didn’t know what this meant, but he suddenly had a cold pit in his stomach. He’d scared him away with his advances, he knew it. 

“Do you want some clothes?” Peter was so lost in his own worries that he didn’t even notice that Mr. Stark was talking to him at first. 

“What?” Peter said, suddenly noticing how very naked he was, standing in the middle of Tony Stark’s bedroom, and covered his rapidly softening cock. 

“Do you want some clothes, kid? Yours are all still downstairs in the car.” Peter hung his head, feeling dejected but trying to hide it.

“Yes, yes please Mr. Stark.” Mr. Stark sighed and walked over to him, he put a surprisingly gentle hand on his bare shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Peter nodded, lifting his head and plastering on a fake smile.

“You don’t look okay,” Mr. Stark’s eyes were piercing. 

“That actually was my first time,” Peter admitted, hanging his head again. 

“Oh kid,” Mr. Stark murmured, and pulled him into an awkward hug, “I’m so sorry, I wouldn’t have done that if I’d known, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“No!” Peter practically cried, “it wasn’t you, I just, did I do okay?” 

“Peter,” Tony gave him a stern look, “that’s what you’re worried about? You were amazing, I just feel so guilty taking that from you.” 

“You didn’t take anything from me,” Peter said, smiling for real this time, “I was so glad it was you, Daddy.” 

“Don’t push your luck, kid,” Mr. Stark rolled his eyes and vanished into the closet once more, returning with a pair of impossibly soft boxer shorts and another white t-shirt. Peter quickly put them on, conscious of how dressed Mr. Stark was compared to him. 

“Will you stay with me?” Peter asked as Mr. Stark pulled back the new comforter and fluffed the pillows. 

“Do you want me to? I was planning to go to the guest room.” 

“Will you? Please?” Mr. Stark sighed and nodded and climbed into the bed, gesturing for Peter to get in beside him. Peter crouched and sprang, landing in a heap on the sheets and shocking Mr. Stark, who let out a startled laugh. 

“I forget how strong you are until I see shit like that.” 

“Not stronger than Iron Man, of course,” Peter said, his expression coy. Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. 

“Go to sleep, Peter.” And with that he simply clapped his hands and the room was plunged into darkness, with the only light coming from the window overlooking the city. At first Mr. Stark scooted over, giving Peter the majority of the king sized bed. But Peter couldn’t help it, he curled up in a ball right against the warmth of Mr. Stark’s back. Mr. Stark sighed and rolled over, spooning Peter in a tight embrace. Peter finally relaxed for the first time in days as Tony Stark’s scent enveloped him. And as their legs tangled together, Peter slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  



	2. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to come to terms with waking alone in the morning and going back to his life as a normal kid, as well as grappling with a new discovery about his powers and his anatomy.
> 
> “Daddy!” Peter cried out as he came powerfully, his dick spasming as he sprayed cum all over the inside of his shorts. Peter lay there for a moment, panting from the intensity of his orgasm as waves of shame washed over him. He knew it wasn’t right to think about Mr. Stark this way, but he couldn’t help it. He could run from these thoughts all day but when he finally laid down to sleep, there was no escaping his face.

For the first few seconds that Peter was awake, he didn’t know where he was. And then he caught Tony Stark’s scent, in the sheets, on his clothes, and on his skin, and was immediately comforted. But in the next second he also realized that Mr. Stark was gone, and he was in the bed alone. Sunlight was streaming through the Eastern facing window overlooking the city, but the hologram clock next to the bed said it was barely seven in the morning. Peter sprang out of bed and landed light on his feet, and peered out the window. He’d never seen the city from this high up before, even while swinging around its buildings, and was suddenly struck by its beauty. The penthouses lining the Upper East Side, the hustle and bustle of Madison Avenue, and the steady pace of the East River, all things Peter had dreamed of being in the thick of while he’d lived in Astoria, and now he was above them all. 

Peter heard his stomach growl, now wasn’t the time to aspire, he needed breakfast. His clothes were gone, as well as the soiled comforter from last night, scooped up by some unseen force, no doubt another perk of being a billionaire superhero. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called as he descended the stairs, “Mr. Stark, are you here?” The apartment remained deadly silent as he padded barefoot into the living room. Their drink glasses had long since been cleaned up, and the pillows and throws on the couch had already been refluffed. 

“Mr. Stark?” He called again as he took in the views of Central Park and Fifth Avenue from the huge west-facing windows. He walked over and tried the balcony door, fighting against the lock. 

“Tony isn’t here,” a sharp voice came from behind him, Peter easily jumped five feet in the air, landing gracefully in a fighting stance. It clearly didn’t faze the woman who stood before him. Her long blond hair was styled to perfection, and she was dressed in stiletto heels and an expensive-looking black dress, despite the early hour, “and the balcony isn’t for you, Tony made it very clear that he didn’t want you trying to swing off of it. I’ve got your clothes right here,” she gestured to a dry cleaning bag draped over her arm, “you can change in that bathroom while I wait, and then I am to escort you to the parking garage for Happy to take you straight home.” Peter was barely listening to her, as realization dawned on his face. 

“You’re Pepper Potts!” He cried, “I love your work, we learned about you in school, how you turned the Stark weapons empire into one that focuses on philanthropy and manufacturing tech. Honestly I think you’re a genius businesswoman.” Pepper smirked but didn’t drop her brusque manner. 

“Thanks, Mr. Parker, now if you’ll step into the bathroom right here and change.” 

“Oh, you can just call me Peter, and can I talk to Mr. Stark? I want to ask him about something he said last night,” Peter really was just desperate to see Mr. Stark one more time, to read his face and know if they were going to be okay, if Mr. Stark was still going to let him be an Avenger, and more than that, Peter wanted to kiss him goodbye. 

“Tony isn’t here” Pepper said, “he’s a very busy man, sometimes he needs my help to get people out of here in the morning.” 

“Do you do this a lot? Get people out of here in the mornings?” Peter asked quietly as a sinking feeling appeared in his stomach, he didn’t think he wanted to know the answer. 

“Please, Peter, if you’ll just change then I can get you home.” Peter was barely listening to Pepper anymore, and felt hot waves of embarrassment crash over him as his eyes burned with tears. 

“Peter?” Pepper said, her voice had significantly softened, “are you okay?” Peter nodded, but he knew he wasn’t being convincing, and right on cue, two hot tears dripped down his face. He pulled his arms around himself and balled his fists in the fabric of Mr. Stark’s shirt. He was trying to look nonchalant, but was sure it instead had the effect of making him look like a little kid. 

“Oh Peter,” Pepper said and crossed the room until she was standing right in front of him, concern was written all over her face as she took in how young he really was, “how old are you?” 

“21,” Peter said, immediately on the defense, he could tell that Pepper saw right through his lie. 

“Okay, well I’m going to stay with you until you get home, is that okay?” Peter nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“Here’s your clothes,” Pepper handed him the dry cleaning bag.

“I don’t think my t-shirt and jeans needed to be dry cleaned, but thanks.” Peter hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. This bathroom was just a powder room, but it was still bigger than his bedroom at home. He didn’t have much time to take in the opulence before he was really crying. Silent sobs wracked his body as he sat on the closed toilet and let them run their course. He didn’t know why he was so upset, he’d told himself that it was nothing, and not to get too attached, but clearly his tear ducts hadn’t got the memo. 

When he’d finally cried himself out he splashed enough cold water on his face that he hoped Pepper wouldn’t be able to tell, and changed back into his old clothes, which were now cleaner than they’d been since Aunt May bought them. If Pepper could tell that he’d been crying she didn’t say anything, just took Tony’s clothes from him and dropped them in the laundry chute, handed him a bottle of water and a granola bar, and led him to the elevator. Pepper rode in the backseat with him all the way to Queens, for which Peter was grateful for, although he’d never admit it. Having someone there with him kept him from falling apart again. Relief flooded Peter when Happy pulled up in front of his apartment building. Pepper got out and stood with him while Happy got his bags out of the back. 

“Are you going to be okay?” She said, her eyes still full of concern. Peter nodded, putting on a more convincing smile. They watched as Happy set his suitcase, and to Peter’s surprise, the case containing his new Spiderman suit on the curb. 

“He’s letting me keep the suit?” 

“Of course,” Pepper said, “will you take those up for Peter, Happy?” 

“Oh, Happy, that’s fine, I got it.” Happy immediately dropped the bags and got back in the car. 

“Tony wants you to look out for yourself, be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman for a while, can you do that, Peter?” 

“Yes, thank you so much Ms. Potts.” Pepper laughed and pulled Peter into an unexpected hug. She reminded him of his Aunt May, snarky and warm at the same time. 

“Tony is the only one who calls me that, you can call me Pepper.” 

“Okay, thanks Pepper, it was really nice to meet you.” 

“You too,” Pepper gave him one last squeeze and released him, “take care of yourself, Peter.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he crossed the street and scooped up both his bag and the case with one arm, thankful there was no one else around to witness his strength, and started upstairs to the third floor walkup.

In the weeks following Berlin and all that had happened at Stark Tower, Peter sent Happy over 30 text messages and 15 voicemails, all went unanswered. Peter wished he could talk to Mr. Stark directly, but Happy’s number was the only he’d been given, so he was going to use it. Every call was under the guise of a check in, as if he could prove to Mr. Stark that he was doing a good enough job as a friendly neighborhood Spiderman, then maybe he’d acknowledge him. But as the weeks went by, and as Peter worked to stop bicycle thieves and bodega heists and give directions to tourists, all while coping with the course load of his second semester of senior year of high school, he heard only radio silence. There were no replies from Happy, let alone Mr. Stark. Peter retreated, quitting academic decathlon and marching band to focus on being Spiderman. His friends could tell something was wrong, Aunt May could tell something was wrong, but Peter couldn’t snap out of it. The only thing that kept that terror at bay, the terror that he’d never see Tony Stark again, was wearing the suit that he’d built for him and being Spiderman, so it was all that Peter could do. It wasn’t long though before Ned and MJ were confronting him at lunch, demanding to know who he was hot for, and why he was being a total flake. 

“Spill, Parker,” said MJ as Peter was quiet at lunch again, reading police reports, “we know something is up, so either you tell us about this crush or whatever you’ve got going on, or we’re going to tell May you’re on drugs.” 

“We’re not gonna do that!” Ned cut in, “we just want to know what’s going on with you, dude.” 

“Plus I’m not sure how much that would even phase Aunt May, she’s done enough drugs in her time for the both of us, although she’d never admit it.” 

“Well, regardless,” said MJ, “we need a third to build this lego death star this weekend, and you have small, delicate fingers, so I’m gonna need you to snap out of it and tell us what’s up or else you’re gonna ruin the death star, and do you really want that, Parker?” 

“Also we’re just worried about you, Peter,” Ned cut in again, “plus we’ve been best friends since we were ten, I can tell when you have a crush on someone. Is it Liz? People have been saying that she likes you.” Ned gestured under the table to where Liz was standing on a ladder across the cafeteria, putting up a banner announcing the Prom theme, Fire and Ice. She looked radiant in her denim skirt and slouchy sweater, but she wasn’t who Peter had eyes for. 

“It better not be Liz! I already called dibs.” said MJ.

“I don’t have a crush on anyone! And what people are saying that?” Peter asked as the lunch bell rang, it came out harsher than he meant it, “I’ve just been busy, but I’ll build the deathstar with you guys this weekend, I promise, let's do Saturday night, okay?” Peter was already standing up as he said this, and his friends watched in shock as he raced off, planning to ditch his next class because his police scanner was worried about trouble at the Mets game, and he didn’t want to miss it. 

By the time Peter got home that night Aunt May was already in bed. He knew he’d get a chewing out in the morning, but he couldn’t deal with it, he was too tired. Too tired to do his chemistry homework, and certainly too tired to make up excuses right now. Peter snuck in through the window and slipped off his suit, stuffing it underneath the t-shirts in his dresser, lazily brushing his teeth, and collapsing into bed wearing only his boxers. Peter knew he should take a shower, that he stunk of sweat and beer and popcorn from the baseball game, where he’d stopped one streaker, two hotdog thieves, and done flips on the jumbotron, not exactly world-saving stuff. But he was just too tired for a shower, and just as it did every night when he’d finally stopped moving and allowed his thoughts to catch up with him, Mr. Stark’s face swam before his eyes. Peter couldn’t help it, he breathed deep and imagined his delicious smell, of expensive cologne and whiskey and something sweet, like hot concrete during rain. He thought of the way his hands had felt on his hips while he fucked him, warm and surprisingly rough. Without even meaning to, Peter could feel himself getting hard. He resented his new nightly routine, no matter how many times he tried to stop himself, no matter how busy he kept as Spiderman, no matter how much he tired himself out, when he was in his bed and his mind was finally quiet, he could never not think of Mr. Stark. 

Almost involuntarily, Peter snaked his hand under the covers and over his boxers, groaning softly as he rubbed the bulge that had formed there. Peter squeezed gently at his shaft through the fabric, gasping in surprise at how hard he already was, and the amount of precum that was leaking from the tip and smeared all over his boxers. He reached quickly into his bedside drawer and pulled out the lotion he kept there just for this, never stopping his left hand rubbing along his swollen cock. Peter smeared lotion all over his hand and slipped it into his pants, groaning as he enveloped his cock with his slick hand. Peter started to pump quickly, longing for release as his cock twitched and spasmed. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter moaned softly into the darkness of his room, trying to keep quiet so that Aunt May wouldn’t hear, but also unable to not think of the man, how delicious it had felt when his big cock slipped into Peter’s waiting asshole. Peter could feel himself getting close to cumming, he imagined it was one of Tony Stark’s powerful hands wrapped around his pulsing member. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, which was now dripping precum, and thrust with wild abandon. He couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t stay quiet any longer. 

“Daddy!” Peter cried out as he came powerfully, his dick spasming as he sprayed cum all over the inside of his shorts. Peter lay there for a moment, panting from the intensity of his orgasm as waves of shame washed over him. He knew it wasn’t right to think about Mr. Stark this way, but he couldn’t help it. He could run from these thoughts all day but when he finally laid down to sleep, there was no escaping his face. 

Peter sighed as he slipped his hand slowly off of his softening cock and slid lower to massage his balls, when he felt a strange wetness in the space beneath his sack. Peter rubbed there and gasped in surprise, it felt like another hole was there beneath his shaft, and it was leaking some sort of slick liquid. More than that, it felt good. Peter rubbed at the hole in wonder, and before he could stop himself, slipped a finger inside. It didn’t go very far, but it felt heavenly in the tight little hole. He’d never felt a vagina in his life, and yet he’d watched enough porn to recognize the basics, was that what he was feeling? Peter slipped in another finger and started pumping them slowly, and each time they slid in deeper. Peter groaned in pleasure as the ridged walls of the hole pulsed against his fingers and the slick wetness pooled in his palm. How had he never noticed this before? It wasn’t his anus, that hole still remained about an inch away. Was it part of being Spiderman? He’d had his powers for over a year and never noticed this new part of his body. How was Peter going to keep this a secret? He didn’t even know what was wrong with him, but he knew that the only person who could help him wasn’t speaking to him. So for now, he’d have to keep this new part of his anatomy as secret as he could. 

Peter pulled his fingers out of the hole and wiped his hand on his boxers, wondering at the delightful wetness that was still leaking out of him. Exhaustion pulled like a weight on his eyelids, he just didn’t have the energy to think any longer about this new development right now. Peter sighed and rolled over, sinking into the darkness of sleep where Tony Stark, as he had every night for weeks, filled his dreams. 

  
  



	3. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pines desperately and works harder and harder at being Spiderman just to impress Tony. Ned and MJ are worried about how burned out he's becoming, and he's finally forced to tell them the truth. (and not just the truth about his secret identity)

Peter was trying to quietly head out the door on Saturday morning when Aunt May stopped him, he’d thought she was still asleep but there she stood in the doorway, fully dressed and clearly slightly annoyed.

“I have been trying to get you to fill out this housing form for Columbia for weeks, Peter, you’re gonna do it now, before you leave this house. And are you sure you don’t want to have one more conversation about MIT? That was your dream school! And now you’re giving it up. You said Mr. Stark will pay for any school, it doesn’t have to be in New York.” 

“Aunt May, look, I just want to stay in the city, okay? I want to be close to you, to take care of you.” May rolled her eyes, not buying it for a second. 

“Just sit with me for a minute, let’s just look at some options. Please?” 

“Just put me in the most normal dorm,” Peter said as his leg bounced incessantly on the couch, his eyes continually flitting to the door, desperate to be gone and to only think about being Spiderman for the rest of the day. 

“The most normal dorm?” Aunt May’s eyebrows shot up, “what the heck is the most normal dorm?” 

“I don’t know, the one with beds and desks and a bathroom down the hall, all that good stuff.” 

“Well I think they all have that good stuff, but what about Hartley Hall? It’s closest to the physics wing, if that’s what you’re still interested in studying.” May lifted up her laptop to show him, but Peter barely glanced at it. He would never tell Aunt May this, but he had no intention of going to college anywhere. After he turned 18, Mr. Stark would have to make him an Avenger, and he wouldn’t have to worry about getting any other sort of education. 

“I think that one looks great, just pick that one for me.” Peter was already standing up and backing towards the door, hoping May wouldn’t notice how eager he was to be on his way. 

“Peter, wait, look, this one at MIT looks like you’d fit right in, look at Simmons Hall, they even have a whole academic floor, why don’t you at least check it out?” 

“My mind is made up, I’ve decided on Columbia, and Mr. Stark will pay for it, it’s a good school, Aunt May.” 

“Peter, wait!” She snapped her laptop shut and stood, following him to the door, “will you at least tell me where you’re going?” 

“I’ve just got some stuff to do around the city for the Stark Internship today, I’ll be back tonight and I’ve got my phone on me so you can always text if you need to, but I’m gonna be late so I’ve got to go!” Peter finally made it out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Aunt May standing in the kitchen. He was aware it was a lame excuse, and it was going to bite him in the ass one of these days, but he didn’t have time to deal with that right now. Right now, he could turn his brain off for the whole day, and for that he was grateful. Peter threw his backpack under the dumpster behind their building, slipped on his suit, and swung into the sky. 

Peter got home early that night, knowing Aunt May wouldn’t forgive him if he missed dinner again. He’d attempted to stop an ATM robbery and accidentally blown up Delmar’s bodega. His body ached in places he’d never known it could ache before as he landed silently in the alleyway and peered under the dumpster, wincing at the absence of his backpack, Aunt May was gonna flip, this was the fifth one he’d lost since September. He slipped off his mask and dragged a gloved hand through his hair, then sucked in a breath of cold night air, crouched, and leapt, landing gracefully against the brick of his building. He crept silently up the side of the apartment complex, keeping to the shadows as he kept his eyes on the sliver of light coming from the top apartment and his waiting open window. 

Peter longed to get out of his suit and into bed. He slipped in through the window, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been spotted by any of his neighbors, and crept quietly across the ceiling before dropping, cat-like, onto the hardwood floor in front of his dresser. He pulled open a drawer, desperate to put a t-shirt on when he heard a crash from behind him. Peter whirled around, the web-shooters on his wrists held out in front of him on the defense, only to come face to face with Ned and MJ perched on the bottom bunk of his bed, their mouths hanging open and the lego death star in pieces on the floor. 

“Oh my God,” MJ breathed. 

“Oh my God!” Ned practically yelled. Thankfully Aunt May dropped something in the kitchen that drowned him out, but that didn’t stop him from yelling again, 

“You’re Spiderman!” 

“Yeah, I know I am but please please be quiet, Aunt May doesn’t know.”  
“Why the fuck didn’t you tell us?” hissed MJ. 

“I’m sorry! It just seemed too crazy, and I didn’t want to drag you guys into all of this. I mean I just almost blew up Delmar’s bodega, this is dangerous stuff!” MJ rolled her eyes, clearly already over it, 

“But Delmar’s is okay, right? Best sandwiches in Queens.” 

“I’m gonna be honest here, MJ, not really.” Peter said, wincing at the thought of the fire ripping through Delmar’s windows.  
“Well great, Parker, what’s the point of you even being a superhero then?” 

“You’re Spiderman!” Ned yelled again, clearly not listening to a single thing they’d been saying. This time it was loud enough for Aunt May’s footstops to appear down the hall. 

“Ned, please, I’m begging you to shut up, yes I’m Spiderman and I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I promise I’ll make it up to you later but if you tell Aunt May I will be grounded until the end of time. You know all that she’s been through, she doesn’t need this right now.” As Peter was talking he loosened the suit and quickly stripped into his boxers, shoving both the suit and mask into his underwear drawer just as Aunt May burst into the room. She brought a cloud of smoke with her from the kitchen as she asked if they wanted to get takeout, raising a curious eyebrow at Peter’s lack of clothes, but mercifully refrained from commenting on it. 

Aunt May let Peter’s friends eat in his room with him, as she wanted to play Animal Crossing anyways. So over lo mein and egg foo young, Peter told Ned and MJ exactly how he’d come to be Spiderman, and how he’d come to steal Captain America’s shield in Berlin. 

“So I guess this isn’t because you have a crush on Liz, huh?” asked Ned, who had finally managed to stop shouting. Peter nodded, trying to crack a smile, but he couldn’t help it, Mr. Stark’s face swam involuntarily before his eyes, shooting a lance of pain right into his heart.

“Well that’s good,” MJ said in between bites of broccoli beef, “because Liz is obviously in love with me, and it would’ve been pretty embarrassing for you if I had to steal your girl.” Peter let out a forced laugh, but the look in their eyes said that he wasn’t fooling anybody. 

“Hey,” Ned put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “is everything okay though? Other than being Spiderman of course.” Peter’s eyes burned, but he didn’t want to cry about this in front of his friends, he wasn’t sure how he could possibly tell them the truth. They didn’t even know he didn’t like girls.

“It is a crush, isn’t it?” asked MJ, when she dropped all of her swagger, she could be exceedingly kind. That did it for Peter, he couldn’t hold the flood gates back any longer as MJ snaked an arm around his shoulders and stared at him with concerned eyes. Hot tears spilled over the barriers of his lids and down his cheeks, staining into the fabric of his t-shirt and pooling against his collarbones.

“I figured, do you want to talk about him? I also completely understand if you don’t want to.” MJ said. 

“Him?” Peter snapped, feigning indignation. 

“I’m sorry,” MJ said, her dark eyes growing wide as she pulled her arm away, “I didn’t think you’d mind, I thought we were kidding about the Liz thing, right?” 

“Yeah, I sort of thought that too, I’m sorry Peter, we shouldn’t have assumed, that was shitty of us,” Ned seemed to be saying this last part just to MJ, and elbowed her in the ribs just to make sure he got his point across. 

“You guys know that I’m gay?” 

“Well, we thought you probably were, but we were never going to say anything, because we wanted to wait for you to feel comfortable to come out on your own.” Ned tried to elbow MJ again as he said this, this time missing and slipping onto the floor as she curved her stomach away from his jab. 

“I mean, why would we care? We love you, why would that ever change?” MJ asked, “also I’m gay as hell.” 

“I don’t know, I’m not even sure if it was about you guys, I think I was having a hard time admitting it to myself.” 

“That is the first step,” she put her arm back around him and nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder. Her wild curls tickled Peter’s nose, but it felt heavenly to be held and accepted by his friend. 

“But gender aside, do you? Have a crush on someone? We don’t care if it’s not Liz, but we’d be happy to hear about it if you want to talk.” Ned said, his face looking so soft and kind that it made Peter’s heart hurt.

“Well I care that it isn’t Liz, but regardless, we do care about you, and we’d love to hear about your crush regardless of who it’s on,” MJ pulled away and sat in front of him, her hair twisted up into a messy bun, her eyes bright and expectant.

“Well you say that…” Peter bit at the inside of his cheek, longing to tell them, but terrified they’d never speak to him again, “who says I have a crush on anyone anyways? That’s just, that’s just ridiculous. I…” Peter continued to babble while Ned and MJ looked at him with incredulous eyes. Peter sighed, knowing the game was up, he couldn’t keep it from his friends anymore.

“You’re not going to be very happy with me when I tell you who it is.”  
“We wouldn’t judge you, Peter, remember when MJ dated that girl who liked to run 5ks for fun? We hung out with her!” 

“I think this might be a little worse than that, I met him just before I went to Berlin, he’s a little older, and I know he doesn’t feel the same way.” 

“You met him before you fought with the Avengers? Does he know Tony Stark?” MJ asked. Peter said nothing, shifted his weight uncomfortably, and looked down, staring intently as he could at his Thai larb, as if that would make the question go away. 

“Oh Peter,” MJ said, Peter couldn’t bear to look at her, anticipating the judgement in her voice. 

“What?” Ned said, “I don’t understand, who is it?” 

“Do you still talk to him?” MJ asked, ignoring Ned’s question.

“No, he didn’t even give me his number, sometimes I message his bodyguard, who I met on the trip, but even he hasn’t been responding. It makes me feel pathetic.” 

“He didn’t give you his number? That’s rude,” MJ said, and Peter’s heart swelled at the lack of judgement in her eyes. She threw another bite of broccoli into her mouth and stared at him, as if daring him to question her acceptance. Peter smiled gratefully at her, and she shot him a little one back, although quickly dropped it to revert back to her snarky facade. 

“Who the hell are you guys talking about?” Ned finally yelled.

“Tony Stark! Oh my God, Ned, keep up,” MJ snapped. 

“You’re in love with Iron Man?” Ned’s eyes went huge. 

“Keep your voice down,” Peter hissed, his eyes darting to the door, “And no, I’m not in love with him, I just like him… a lot.” 

“Did you kiss him?” Ned asked.

“Vom,” MJ rolled her eyes, “but yeah, did you?” Peter stared down again and bit his lip, saying nothing.

“More than kiss?” MJ whispered. Peter couldn’t lie to them, he nodded. 

“That’s badass,” said Ned. MJ rolled her eyes again, but even she looked impressed. 

“I know you guys probably think this is disgusting and will never talk to me again, honestly I feel the same way about myself.” 

“I don’t think that,” MJ said quietly.

“Me neither!” Ned practically yelled again, “I think it’s cool as hell, can you get his autograph for me? Can you introduce me to Black Widow? Or Scarlet Witch? Either is fine.” This time it was MJ’s turn to elbow him in the ribs. 

“I didn’t actually officially meet either of them, or I totally would bro, I promise, and like I said, Mr. Stark is basically ignoring me and hates me, so I can’t help you.” 

“C’mon Parker, I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, but I’m just glad you told us, about the Spiderman thing and the Iron Man thing, we’re your best friends, we love knowing what’s going on with your life.”

“Plus now we’re best friends with Spiderman, and Iron Man’s boyfriend, which is pretty cool.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Peter snapped, and felt unexpected hot tears pull at the corners of his eyes. 

“Hey,” MJ wrapped her arm around his shoulder and again buried her head into the crook of his neck, “we know, right Ned?” He nodded, and shot Peter a supportive smile.

“Thanks guys, I really love you, you know?” 

“I love you too,” Ned said, and MJ made a soft noise of agreement into his neck. 

“Next time you see him, you should just tell him how you feel,” she said. 

“I could never do that.” 

“Well then he’ll never know.” Peter sighed and returned MJ’s hug, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He didn’t want to think about that right now. 

“Are you an Avenger?” Ned asked. Peter felt MJ’s head twitch as she shot him a look, but Peter just laughed.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“You will be,” Ned said confidently, it wasn’t a question, “I mean come on, they let Hawkeye be an Avenger.” 

“Oh, he’s actually in jail now.” Peter said. Ned just shrugged. 

“I thought that I was bad at love, but you sure know how to pick em’ Parker.” Peter laughed, and felt MJ laugh with him, her whole body shaking against his. Ned slid forward and pulled them both into his arms and into an incredibly soft group hug. MJ groaned but Peter leaned into it, relishing in the acceptance of his friends. 

“Well if he breaks your heart I’ll fight him for you.” 

“I’ll help, we can take him, you can even sit this fight out, Parker.” Peter laughed and hugged his friends tighter. 

  
  



	4. Coming to Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter does more experimenting with his new anatomy, pushes himself to the limit as Spiderman, and has an unexpected visitor.

Peter had to bite down on his pillow to keep from shouting in ecstasy as he came around his fingers, the walls of his vagina, as he’d grown to refer to it as, pulsing deliciously around his digits and leaking slippery cum onto the sheets. It had been several weeks since Peter had discovered this newest part of his anatomy, but since then, he’d learned to make good use of it. It had become the central focus of all of his solo sessions. He’d purchased a dildo on a particularly embarassing trip to a sex shop all the way out in Elmhurst, to avoid the risk of being seen by anyone he knew, and although he’d never admit it, he’d bought one as close in size as he could find to Mr. Stark’s. Sometimes he’d pump the dildo in and out while he jerked himself off, relishing in the feeling of his dick shooting semen while his vagina simultaneously came around the fake cock. Peter had studied it in the mirror, and compared it with pictures and videos, as well as medical descriptions, and as far as he could tell, he’d grown a vagina. Peter didn’t know what that meant for his internal anatomy, but he wasn’t planning on finding out. As far Peter was concerned, no one needed to know about this particularly embarrassing part of being Spiderman. The only person Peter wanted to tell was giving him radio silence, even Happy hadn’t responded in over a month, so Peter had decided to stop reaching out. If Mr. Stark wanted to talk to him he would, if he wanted him in the Avengers he would ask, and Peter was tired of texting first. 

Peter groaned as he slipped his fingers out of his hole and lifted them to his lips, sucking the delicious cum into his mouth. Some nights his favorite thing to do was just finger himself, he found it fascinating that his vagina could orgasm independently of his penis, and vice versa. Although making his vagina cum on its own typically left Peter rock hard, and tonight was no different. He snaked his hand back under the sheets and started on round two, his palm, still slick with spit and vaginal fluid, pumping around his already leaking cock. He felt even more shame now as Mr. Stark’s face and thrusting dick swam before his tightly closed eyes, and Peter came to him again in the darkness of his bedroom, as he had so many times in the past two months since he’d seen him. He’d sworn to himself that he would stop this, that he’d stop letting his feelings for Tony Stark dictate his life. And even though he’d promised Ned and MJ that he was over it, they didn’t believe him, because Peter didn’t believe himself. 

Sleep came quickly for Peter that night as he thought about the weekend ahead of him. His only plans were to hang out with Ned tomorrow night, and other than that his time was wide open to be Spiderman. Because although he couldn’t even admit it to himself, he was still vying for Mr. Stark’s attention every time that he put on the suit and swung into the sky. 

Peter tried to sneak out quietly on Saturday morning, and yet once again, Aunt May got up first, silent as a mouse, and blocked his path. 

“Before you leave, we need to have a little chat.” She stood in front of the door in her robe and slippers, and although Peter could easily pick up a car with one hand, he found himself intimidated by her crossed arms and severe expression. 

“Sit,” she said, gesturing to the couch. Peter dropped his new backpack by the door and trudged to the couch, preparing himself for another lecture. 

“I’m worried about you, Peter,” she said, and when he looked up, he was surprised to find genuine concern in her eyes. “You haven’t been yourself these past couple of months, and I don’t know why, you know you can tell me anything, right? I love you, no matter what.” Peter’s heart ached, he knew those words were true. But he also knew he couldn’t tell her the truth, either of the truths that occupied his thoughts. She’d been through enough in her life, although Peter knew that she was an only child when she had lost her parents, it was his Uncle Ben’s death that had hit May hardest. Peter was only 13 at the time and had still wanted to be an Avenger when he grew up, not knowing that a radioactive spider would grant that wish just three years later. And although Aunt May wasn’t blood related, she fought to keep Peter after her husband, Peter’s father’s brother, died. Peter barely remembered his mom, so May was the only mother he’d ever known. He hated keeping secrets from her, but she didn’t need to worry every time he walked out that door, he couldn’t put that on her. She was still staring at him, her eyes wide and open and so full of love, she was expecting an answer Peter couldn’t give. 

“It’s just this Stark Internship, it’s been really stressful, sometimes I just feel like it’s running my life.” Aunt May’s expression softened and she reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Peter couldn’t help it, he leaned into the maternal warmth of her touch, suddenly feeling very small. She leaned too and pulled him into a hug. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know, we can find another way to pay for your college, I promise,” she pulled back and looked directly into Peter’s eyes, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do or that makes you uncomfortable, I just want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy,” Peter said, he wasn’t sure if that was true, but he hoped saying it enough would make it so. 

“Okay,” she said, continuing to smooth his hair, “but you should try and spend more time with your friends, and more time with yourself. I’m worried you’re too busy; it’s that Tony Stark, he’s working you to the bone.” 

“Mr. Stark is great,” his name caught in Peter’s throat, “it’s just me, I’m not so good at managing my time, but I’ll get better I promise. Anyways, I’m hanging out with Ned tonight, we’re gonna study for our chem test on Monday.” Aunt May shot him a stern look. “And we’re also going to play video games and talk about our feelings and have lots of fun, happy?” She grinned and pulled him back into a hug, this one so tight that it squeezed the wind out of him. 

“I sure do love you, Peter.” 

“I love you too,” Peter gasped as he pulled out of her suffocating hug. 

“Now get out of here, do intern stuff, I’ve gotta get ready for my flight. Don’t burn the house down and don’t throw any parties with your many friends until I get back.” Peter rolled his eyes as she vanished into her room, frantically packing for her marketing retreat. 

“Bye bye!” she called as he grabbed his backpack and slipped out the door, already changing into his suit as he slipped out of the window at the end of the hall. 

Peter tried to get back to the apartment early to get ready for Ned’s arrival. MJ’s family was staying up in Hudson for her mom’s birthday weekend, and she’d been talking nonstop about how it was only a 20 minute drive from Sleepy Hollow, the home of the original headless horseman legend, and she had convinced her mom to drive her to take a tour. So without her they probably weren’t getting much studying done anyways. 

Today Spiderman had stopped two muggings in East Flushing, although he’d actually spent the majority of his day perched atop the Triborough Bridge playing Candy Crush, it had been a slow day. Even so, Peter couldn’t wait to get into the shower and spend the night doing absolutely nothing with Ned. 

Peter changed behind the dumpster, where his backpack had mercifully remained, and because Aunt May was out of town, he actually used the stairs. He fiddled gently with the key in the lock, not wanting a repeat of six months ago when he hadn’t all the way figured out his strength and had broken the key in two while still inside the lock. The apartment was dark as Peter kicked off his shoes, padded into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, his bottomless teenage stomach grumbling in excitement. He’d just shoved an entire Babybel cheese into his mouth when a light turned on behind him in the living room. Peter whirled around and his heart dropped. Tony Stark was sitting on his couch in his living room, eating a slice of pizza. 

“Tony!” Peter cried, his mouth still full of cheese, “I mean, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry, I… what are you doing here? Is it another mission? I mean, of course you can visit if it isn’t for a mission, I didn’t mean that you couldn’t, oh and I really like that suit thank you so much for letting me keep it. You can have it back if you want though, of course I’d totally understand, although I really would love it if you’d let me keep it.” Mr. Stark just stared at him as Peter babbled. He looked surprisingly casual, wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket, his signature sunglasses were tucked into the collar of his shirt, despite the fact that the entire day had been cloudy. Peter didn’t even question how he’d gotten into the apartment without a key, it was probably just something Iron Man could do. 

“Slow down, kid, I’m not here to take your suit away, but I’m not here for a mission either. I’ve got personal business.” 

“Personal business?” Peter asked, his heart leapt. 

“Sit down with me, I ordered pizza, you want some?” 

“You got Tufinos.” Peter said, still awestruck as his worlds continued to collide. 

“Turns out that my favorite pizzeria in Queens is a few blocks away, so you know, I guess my trip had multiple reasons.” 

“Tufinos is my favorite too,” Peter said quietly as his feet carried him into the living room. He sat on the far side of the couch, keeping enough distance between himself and Mr. Stark that there was no danger Peter would lose control and grab him and kiss him again. 

“Well help yourself,” Mr. Stark gestured to the box and Peter took a slice, almost mechanically shoving it into his mouth. He still wasn’t sure this was real, and didn’t want to move too quickly, for fear of waking himself up. 

“How have you been, kid?” 

“I’ve been okay,” Peter said quietly, staring intently at his pizza and unwilling to meet his eyes. “I’ve been texting Happy a little, although not getting much response.” Mr. Stark let out a short laugh, which quickly faded back into awkward silence. 

“Yeah he can be like that, he’s a man of few words, although I am partly to blame for the radio silence, and I’m sorry for that.” 

“Why?” Peter was almost whispering now as he swallowed his bite of pizza, wincing as it stuck in his throat, “why were you gone when I woke up?” 

“Oh, kid,” Mr. Stark said, and slid across the couch to be closer to him, “I’m so sorry, that was partly what I came to talk to you today about. I got a supreme chewing out by Pepper for my behavior, and she was right, I acted like an ass. I thought if I just stayed out of your life, and let you do your own thing it would be for the best, but I see you working so hard to protect the neighborhood, and I just wanted to check in on you, I felt so guilty and I couldn’t stay away.” 

“So that’s why you’re here?” Peter asked as his eyes started to sting. He still couldn’t look at him, “Guilt? And Pepper made you?” 

“No!” Mr. Stark said. He put down his pizza and laid a cool hand against Peter’s face, pulling him up until he was looking into his eyes, “that’s not why I’m here, I don’t know why I said that. I’m here because I care about you, and I did something that hurt you, and I wanted to apologize. And more than that I think you’re a smart kid and I like you, I wanted to see you.” 

“You like me?” 

“Of course, I think you’re brilliant and brave, but I should never have done any of that with you, and I promise, it won’t happen again. I set out to be your mentor and I took advantage of that relationship, it was completely unfair, and more than that, I didn’t stick around in the morning to make sure you were okay.” Peter was barely listening to Mr. Stark’s words, after “it won’t happen again” nothing else seemed to matter. 

“Are you okay? Kid?” He tried to smile, but Peter could see the concern and the guilt written plainly on his face. It made him feel like a little kid, and although he could feel the warmth of Mr. Stark’s thigh pressing against his own, he wanted to be anywhere else. 

“I’m fine,” Peter said, wincing at the harshness in his voice. He tried again, “I’m okay, really, you don’t need to apologize for anything.” 

“But I do, and I am sorry.” 

“Well thanks, apology accepted,” Peter mumbled as he looked back down at his hands, pizza forgotten in the box. 

“Look,” Mr. Stark reached out and took Peter’s hand into his own, “I just wanted to spend a little time with you, like actually get to know you. I know there’s no such thing as the Stark Internship, but I do hope to make you an Avenger one day, and I’d just like to actually know you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Peter tried to sound nonchalant, “what did you have in mind?” 

“Well, what do you like to do for fun?” Peter blinked at him, it had been a long time since he’d really done something just for fun. 

“Play video games I guess, I read sometimes, um, I don’t know I guess I’m usually too busy for that.” 

“I’ve noticed, you really have been working hard for this neighborhood recently, but I’m worried, you’re 17, you need to find a good balance between all this stuff.” 

“Did you find a good balance when you first started being Iron Man?” Mr. Stark let out an unexpected laugh. 

“I guess you’ve got me there, but like I said, don’t do what I would do, or what I wouldn’t do, find your grey area. Anyways, I’d be happy to do any of that stuff with you. Let's play a video game or something.” 

“Okay,” Peter tried to think positive, at least he was spending time with Mr. Stark at all, “well would you like to play Overwatch with me?” Mr. Stark clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a smile that didn’t seem altogether genuine. 

“Let’s do it!” Suddenly a knock came at the door, causing Peter to jump at least three feet into the air and land on the couch in his bare feet. 

“Peter?” Ned called from the other side of the door, “I brought mini Reese’s!” 

“Shit shit shit,” Peter hopped down off the couch and frantically dragged his hands through his hair. 

“I can go,” Mr. Stark said. 

“No!” Peter almost yelled, hating how quickly he’d betrayed his need for him to stay.   
“It’s just Ned, I’ll go talk to him, will you wait for me in my room?” Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s where my Xbox is, just, please? Please don’t leave?” Peter hated that he had to beg like this, but he couldn’t lose Mr. Stark again, not now that he was here in his apartment. 

“Peter!” Ned yelled again, banging on the door, “I can hear you in there, dude.” 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you.” Mr. Stark took the pizza box with him as he started for Peter’s room. 

“Promise you won’t leave?” 

“Cross my heart,” Mr. Stark exaggeratedly dragged his finger over the faint blue glow of the arc reactor under his t-shirt and then disappeared into Peter’s room. Peter frantically tried to smooth his hair and act calm as he crossed the living room and opened the door a crack, finding a grinning Ned in the hallway, clutching his new copy of Battlefield and a large bag of mini Reese's cups. He was such a good friend, it broke Peter’s heart to turn him away. 

“Hey dude what’s up? What took you so long? You look kind of freaked, are you okay?” 

“Ned, I’m so sorry, but you have to go.” Peter hissed from behind the door chain. 

“What? Dude, we had a whole night planned, what are you talking about?” 

“I’m really sorry Ned, I promise I’ll make it up to you, it’s just really complicated right now, and I can’t tell you, but I will.” Ned’s eyes widened, 

“Is it Spiderman stuff?” 

“Sort of,” Peter said, cursing himself for not just saying yes. Ned tried to peer around him into the apartment, Peter winced as he heard a small thud and a string of curses from his bedroom. Ned’s eyes got even bigger and he hissed under his breath, 

“Is Iron Man here?” Peter nodded, sure that he looked terrified. 

“Say no more, I’ll get out of here, but you owe me, and I demand to hear all about it tomorrow.” 

“I’ll tell you all I can, Ned, I promise, but you’ve really gotta go.” 

“Okay,” Ned said as he waggled his eyebrows at Peter, Peter rolled his eyes and shut the door. He took a deep breath and entered his room, where he found Mr. Stark crouched on the floor, rubbing his big toe. 

“Who leaves textbooks on the floor under piles of clothes?” 

“People who are messy,” Peter couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, lemme get that cleaned up.” Peter hurried over and grabbed the pile of clothes and threw them into his hamper, and then snatched up the books and stacked them onto his already cluttered desk. Mr. Stark just shrugged, 

“It’s your room, I don’t mind.” Peter tossed him a controller and gestured to his bottom bunk where they usually sat to play games, then grabbed his own controller and backflipped into the spot beside Mr. Stark. He rolled his eyes, 

“Showoff,” he said as he took off his coat, placed his glasses on the desk, and got comfortable in Peter’s bed. 

They played Overwatch for hours, and Peter was delighted that he’d found something he was better at than Mr. Stark, who spent most of the night yelling at the controller and complaining about every aspect he would’ve designed better. Together they managed to finish the entire large pizza from Tufinos, although Peter ate most of it. They talked about everything and nothing, and it turned out to be a shockingly pleasant night. Peter was surprised at how quickly he forgot about Mr. Stark saying he would never do the things he’d done to him the last time again, and every time it tugged painfully at the back of his mind, he managed to shove it down and have a good time. It was nearing midnight when Mr. Stark finally declared it was time for him to go, and that sinking feeling Peter had managed to push down for the whole night suddenly threatened to crush him. 

“You look tired, kid,” Mr. Stark said as he put on his shoes.

“I haven’t been sleeping great lately,” this was true, although Peter neglected to mention that the dreams about him had been causing his restlessness. Another thought suddenly nagged at the back of his mind and he wondered if he should tell Mr. Stark about this newest part of his anatomy, and whether it could be related to the spider serum he’d manufactured. But then a wave of shame surrounding his vagina washed over him and he kept his mouth shut, Mr. Stark didn’t need to know about this particular part of being Spiderman, he’d made it very clear that he didn’t want to know those kinds of things about Peter. 

“What’s been going on with you?” Tony asked, his dark eyes filled with uncharacteristic concern. 

“Just bad dreams.” Peter wished it was just bad dreams. 

“I could set up an appointment for you with my sleep medicine specialist, trust me kid, I’m no stranger to nightmares.” Peter wished he could say yes, but he’d been avoiding doctors like the plague as of late, no matter what kind. He certainly didn’t want to be taking his underwear off in front of anyone right now, hiding his new appendage in the locker room during gym class was bad enough. And more than that, he was sure the doctor would ask what his dreams were about, and that wasn’t a question he was willing to answer. 

“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry about me.” 

“I kind of think I do, I sent you out on a mission when you were too young, and I…” Mr. Stark trailed off.

“I wasn’t too young,” Peter said quietly, unsure to which part of that he was responding to.

“Look, I just,” Mr. Stark scraped his fingers through his dark hair, it always shocked Peter how flustered this suave billionaire could get, “I just want to know if there’s anything I can do for you tonight, any way I can help you sleep.” 

“The last time I didn’t have these dreams was that night at Stark Tower,” Peter said, he could’ve sworn he saw Mr. Stark wince at the mention of it. Peter’s mouth felt dry, he wasn’t sure how he could say this next part. 

“Will you stay with me?” Peter shocked himself at his own courage, but he couldn’t help but ask. If Mr. Stark never wanted to touch him again like he had that night, the least he could do was help chase away the dreams he’d caused. 

“Peter, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” his voice was stern. Peter rolled his eyes, feigning nonchalance. 

“Not like  _ that _ , just to help me sleep, to replicate the same conditions as before.” 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea, what if your aunt comes back?” 

“You know full well she isn’t coming back until tomorrow night, or was it an accident you showed up on the only night she’s away on a business trip?” 

“You got me there,” Mr. Stark shrugged and kicked his shoes back off, “I’ll just sit on the bed until you fall asleep, is that okay?” 

“Sure, that’d be, that’d be cool, thanks,” Peter managed to force out as his heart leapt, he hated that his body still had this response to Tony Stark, even when he’d made it clear he wasn’t interested. 

“Okay, well put your pajamas on and brush your teeth, what kind of mentor would I be if I kept you up too late?” Peter rolled his eyes, 

“Thanks dad,” they both winced at the connotation. Peter usually didn’t wear pajamas but he grabbed a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers on his way to the bathroom just to be polite. By the time he returned Mr. Stark had turned off the overhead light and the TV so the room was only lit by the soft glow of Peter’s hanging strings of christmas lights. He’d taken off his jacket again and was lounging on Peter’s bottom bunk barefoot in his t-shirt and jeans, just the sight of it made Peter’s vagina tingle. 

“The physics is theoretical but the fun is real?” Mr. Stark said, staring at Peter’s t-shirt. He could feel his face getting hot. 

“Not all of us can sleep in identical white t-shirts every night like a psychopath.” Mr. Stark rolled his eyes, 

“You big dork.”

“I’m the dork? You built a mini arc reactor out of scrap metal!” 

“Well yeah, but that just makes me sexier and cooler, so are you going to lie down or what?” Peter didn’t need to be asked twice. He let Mr. Stark tuck him under the covers, and felt his heart race as he brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead. He was glad that Mr. Stark didn’t have his heightened senses, or he would’ve certainly heard it pounding. Mr. Stark turned off the fairy lights, but Peter’s spider eyes could still see him perfectly in the dark.

“Close your eyes,” Mr. Stark murmured, catching him staring. 

“I’m not very sleepy yet,” Peter said, suppressing a yawn. Mr. Stark chuckled, a low rumble in his throat that made Peter’s breath catch. 

“Don’t you want to lie down?” Peter asked softly. 

“Are you sure?” Mr. Stark reached out and continued to stroke his hair, filling Peter’s enhanced nose with his delicious smell. He smelled like home. Peter nodded and murmured in affirmation. Mr. Stark awkwardly climbed into the bottom bunk beside him and laid down on top of the covers. Peter rolled over and tucked himself close to him, wrapping his arm around his chest. He could feel Mr. Stark stiffen beneath him but he didn’t pull away. 

“Peter, you should sleep.” His hot breath buzzed through Peter’s hair. Finally he sighed and relaxed. He slipped under the covers and pulled Peter tightly against his chest. Peter hummed in contentment and snuggled against him. 

“Now will you sleep?” His voice was a breathy whisper. Peter nodded against the sound of his beating heart and the soft hum of the arc reactor, imperceptible to human ears. He stayed awake for as long as he could, basking in Mr. Stark’s scent and in the sound of his breath and the feeling of his fingers as they played with the baby hairs on the back of Peter’s neck. But he couldn’t fight the weight of sleep forever, and despite his best efforts, he soon tumbled into mercifully dreamless darkness. 

Peter hated waking up, for he knew that he was waking alone. Mr. Stark’s scent still hung heavy in the sheets, but his warm presence was long gone. The grey light streaming through his window was still pale, it was early. Peter rolled over and picked up his phone. He hadn’t remembered plugging it in, and yet there it was on his nightstand, fully charged. He had about 100 messages from Ned he didn’t want to answer, and five from Aunt May that he probably should. He shot her a quick reply confirming that he indeed hadn’t burned the house down when he noticed a sheet of notebook paper lying on top of his dresser. Peter flew upward and landed in front of the dresser without ever touching the floor. 

Mr. Stark’s handwriting was shockingly sloppy, but Peter could still read the few words he’d scrawled there: 

_ Stay out of trouble, stay a kid. -Tony Stark _

Peter’s stomach felt sick. He knew what he had to do, he moved to rip the page, but stopped himself. He needed this reminder. He needed reminding that Mr. Stark didn’t feel the same way, that no amount of proving himself would make this man love him. Peter vowed in that moment that he would work to be the best Spiderman he could be, so that one day he could be an Avenger and be worthy of someone like Tony Stark, but more than that, he wanted to be worthy of himself. He vowed to stop pining and to let him go, as hard as it would be. 

Peter's stomach snarled and he started for the kitchen. He made himself a big breakfast while he studied for his Chem test. He’d have to study fast, because he had work to do.

  
  



	5. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a dangerous mistake that has potentially far-reaching effects, and finally breaks down and tells Tony about the changes going on in his body.

As painful as it was, Peter forced himself to delete Happy’s number from his phone. He didn’t want the temptation of texting him to become too strong. He kept the note Mr. Stark had written him on him always, as a reminder to stop pining over a man who didn’t love him back, and to concentrate on the important stuff. He focused more on his schoolwork and his friends, and did his best to stop slacking off as Spiderman, instead spending his days focusing on more serious missions. So he didn’t know how he’d ended up alone on top of a picnic table in the park, still shivering from the chill water of the lake despite the heaters in his suit working hard to dry him. As he watched Mr. Stark’s automated Iron Man suit fly away he cursed himself, he’d wanted to prove himself and he’d only served to make himself look like a helpless idiot. 

“I’m not actually here,” Mr. Stark had said as the face of his Iron Man suit opened, revealing the emptiness within. Peter hated the way his heart had dropped at those words, the waves of shame and desperate longing that he’d been trying to quell for weeks that had burst forth when he realized that Mr. Stark had hung up on him and left him alone. How pathetic he felt, pining over a man who didn’t care enough to save him in person. It was even more pathetic that he’d needed saving in the first place. He didn’t think it would get out of hand so fast. One minute he was perched on top of Liz’s garage, ready to swing in and try to help MJ get a date, and then the next minute he was chasing a blue glow rising over her Little Neck neighborhood, sure it was related to the strange alien weapons at the ATM robbery he’d busted a few weeks back. He would’ve had it under control if it weren’t for the bird man. His wings were not feathered but rather metallic and clanking, lifting him up and away from the van full of weapons he’d been chasing and into the icy grip of the night sky, and before he’d gotten his bearings he was falling, desperately trying to deploy his parachute, and then plunging into the lake and fighting against the fabric of his chute. He would’ve drowned if one of Mr. Stark’s drones hadn’t rescued him. So here he was again, back to square one with the arms dealers, humbled by his own stupidity, surely in the doghouse with MJ for ruining her chances with Liz, and under strict orders from Mr. Stark to leave this particular crime syndicate alone. 

Peter felt hot tears of embarrassment slide down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid? He dragged his hands through his damp hair, already grown stiff in the frigid air, and let himself cry for a few minutes. When he felt that he’d cried himself out he slipped his mask back on, shot a quick text to MJ and Ned, and swung home with renewed determination. Mr. Stark didn’t understand Queens, he wasn’t going to do anything, he didn’t understand how important it was that Peter keep his neighborhood safe. Mr. Stark had told him to be a “friendly neighborhood Spiderman,” Peter knew that he’d meant it as a joke, but the joke was on him, because that was exactly what he was going to do. 

MJ was surprisingly kind to Peter after the incident at the party, as if she could sense the shift within him. Of course it could also be because it appeared that she didn’t need Spiderman’s help with impressing Liz, as she now sat at their lunch table most days, always right by MJ’s side. They often walked to class together, and Peter watched as MJ’s usually snarky demeanor transformed into one of shy flirtatiousness. While MJ was falling in love, Peter was working to solve the case of the Vulture and his alien weapons. He’d managed to retrieve one of their guns from the crime scene in Little Neck, and with Ned’s help he’d removed the core. Together they’d tracked the distributor to Maryland, leading Peter to rejoin the academic decathlon team and head to DC. He hadn’t managed to stop the shipment, but him and Ned had accidentally blown up the elevator in the Washington Monument. Peter had managed to get his friends out in time, and he grinned when he noticed that the second he put Liz on solid ground she ran straight into MJ’s arms, who’d been watching frantically from the square below. Mr. Stark had even called him personally after that, congratulating Peter on his good work. This had renewed Peter’s drive to prove himself, but also renewed his longing, something he’d thought he’d squashed down since Mr. Stark had dressed him down after that incident by the lake. 

Peter had thrust all of his hopeless longing into his work, and there it consumed him. He tried to be there for his friends, for Aunt May, for MJ when Liz finally asked her to Prom. But they could all sense the change in him, the renewed fervor after the party that kept him distant, that caused him to forget about his own 18th birthday, leading him to be genuinely surprised when Aunt May gave him a new backpack, that lead him to track down the buyer from the night in Little Neck and learn where the next delivery was going to be, right on the Staten Island Ferry. 

Peter made sure to be there early, creeping along the side of the ship and camouflaging with his suit, he even got a good look at the Vulture’s face. But everything had backfired, the weapon had gone off, cleaving the ship in two and leaving him helpless as every effort to save the passengers failed, and the ship came apart at the seams. Peter shot webs onto both sides of the ship, desperately trying to hold it together through sheer power of will. But even his super strength couldn’t hold it, and he began to feel not only the ship, but his own body coming apart at the seams. Peter winced, preparing for the worst, only to feel the pressure lighten, and the ship begin to come back together on its own. Peter collapsed onto the deck, breathing a sigh of relief until he saw Iron Man flying above, sealing the ship back together. When the passengers were safe and the rest of the automated robots were tending to the ship, one of them finally lifted Peter up in its arms and carried him to the rooftop of a nearby building. 

“Hi Spiderman,” Mr. Stark’s rough voice snarled out of the robot. Peter closed his eyes and winced as he was set down on the roof, not daring to look at it. He knew he wasn’t even here.

“Is everyone okay?” Peter whispered, terrified of the answer. 

“Yes, no thanks to you. If anyone had gotten hurt today it would’ve been on you, you do realize that right? You put these people in danger, Peter, you did that.” 

“I’m sorry, I just thought I could catch…” 

“I’m not finished,” Mr. Stark snapped, cutting him off, “and if something had happened to you well I sort of think that would’ve been on me. Don’t you ever think? Can you imagine how I would’ve felt if you’d gotten hurt? Or worse?” 

“It’s not like you care, my body is forever changed because of that spider, there are so many things changing within me and everything is slipping out of my control.” Peter stood and ripped off his mask, surely revealing his face as red and tearstained, “and you’re not even here.” 

“Oh yeah?” Mr. Stark said. The suit suddenly opened, and the man himself stepped out. He was dressed in a tailored suit and not a hair was out of place, but his face betrayed his rage and suddenly made Peter feel very small. 

“I told you to stay a kid, I told you to lay off this case, who the hell do you think called the FBI? Who organized this sting? And now he’s gotten away and it’s all your fault.” Peter felt sick, all he’d wanted was to impress Mr. Stark and save the neighborhood, and now Mr. Stark hated him and he’d almost blown up the whole city. Peter couldn’t help it, it was all so overwhelming, and without warning, he began to cry. They were big gasping sobs that left him lightheaded and out of breath, he wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing when he opened them that the whole world would be gone and he could just be Peter Parker again, that these new powers had never come to him. But the strong arms that suddenly encircled him chased away these feelings, for if he wasn’t Spiderman, he never would’ve known Tony Stark, and even now, at this lowest point, that was unthinkable. 

“I’m so sorry, kid, I never should’ve put this on your shoulders, any of this. It was so unfair of me to bring you to Berlin, to give you this suit, you’re 17 Peter, and I failed you.” 

“18,” Peter whimpered through his tears. Mr. Stark let out a quiet, rumbling laugh.

“18.” He pulled back and stared into Peter’s eyes, Peter hated the pain he surely found there. 

“Come with me,” Mr. Stark took his hand and pulled him to the edge of the building, where a small helicopter materialized almost immediately. He then retrieved his suit and helped Peter onto the craft, allowing him to rest his head in his lap for the short ride back to Stark Tower. Peter hardly looked up from the blur of tears in his eyes until he was being deposited onto the couch in Mr. Stark’s living room and handed a cold coke by the same serving girl he’d met last time. He couldn’t help but notice the pity in her eyes. She then handed him a change of clothes and vanished. Peter hadn’t been paying attention, but now Mr. Stark was gone and he was once again alone in the living room. He changed quickly in the same bathroom as last time, marveling in the perfect fit of the jeans and t-shirt he’d been given. He was sure they’d been bought for him. By the time Peter left the bathroom, his crumpled spider-suit still clutched in his hands, Mr. Stark was back, except now there was a woman with dark hair wearing a labcoat sitting next to him, and they were both clearly waiting for him. 

“Peter, this is Doctor Cho. She’s something of an expert in Superhero anatomy, I thought maybe you’d like to have a little chat with her.” 

“I wouldn’t call myself an expert,” she quickly clarified, “I’ve examined your DNA some, but you’re one of a kind, Spiderman. However, I’d love to answer your questions in any way I am able.” Peter shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and stared down at the suit that was still bunched in his hands. This would probably be the best time to tell anyone about his new anatomy, but try as he might, he couldn’t get the words out, he couldn’t imagine how he’d say it. 

“We could go to the examination room if you like, and there I can tell you all I’ve discovered about your DNA, and answer any questions you might have to the best of my ability.” 

“Thank you, and I really appreciate you coming here for me, but I’m okay, I don’t...” Peter’s mouth felt dry as Mr. Stark and Dr. Cho stared at him, expecting an answer he didn’t know how to give. “Mr. Stark, can I talk to you for a second?” Peter finally managed to get out. He nodded, although looked a little confused, and gestured for Peter to follow him into a smaller room off of the living room. It was a library, with pool tables and ping pong tables in the middle, and another small area for watching TV. Peter couldn’t believe one person lived here. 

“Cap used to love to come and play ping pong, I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of the tables,” Mr. Stark said, as if reading Peter’s mind, “but Natasha will come by to school me and Pepper at pool occasionally.” 

“Does Pepper live here too?” Peter hadn’t even thought about who Pepper might be to Mr. Stark, but now he would have to add it to his long list of Tony Stark-related worries.

“Oh no, I’d drive her insane, but she’s basically my only friend at this point so she’s here a lot, plus I pay her well.” Peter was shocked by this moment of vulnerability, he’d never really thought about it before, but it probably was hard for one of the most powerful men in the world to make friends. 

“Now, what is it you want to talk to me about? You know Helen is sworn to absolute secrecy, she wouldn’t tell a soul or I’d have her killed.” Peter tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a rasping wheeze. Mr. Stark’s eyebrows knitted together in concern and he gestured to one of the polished leather sofas. Peter sat, but he couldn’t make his mouth form words. The room spun and he buried his head between his knees, his stomach heaving with a sudden bout of nausea. How could he tell Mr. Stark this, this most shameful thing? But he might never get another chance like this, and he had to know what was happening to him.

“Kid?” Mr. Stark murmured, rubbing his hand on his back in soothing circles, “do you want me to get the doctor?” Peter shook his head furiously, 

“Not yet, I can’t tell her yet, I don’t even know how to say it.” 

“How about you tell me first, and I can tell her for you, how does that sound?” 

“Okay,” Peter breathed, and sat up, thankful that the room remained stationary. 

“I noticed something about my body after the trip to Berlin, something that wasn’t there before, I’m too scared to go to the doctor, I’ve been too scared to tell a soul. But someone is going to find out eventually, and I know it’ll be bad, I just don’t know what to do.” 

“You can tell me, I promise it won’t be bad. Peter, I care about you a great deal and I want to make this right, whatever it is.” 

“I’m not sure it’s something that can be fixed, I think it’s just something that is.” Peter felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes again. 

“Well I’d like to know all the same.” The firmness in Mr. Stark’s voice spurred Peter on.

“There’s something… wrong, something wrong with my, uh, my parts.” 

“Your parts?” Peter hoped that would’ve been enough for him to understand, but it clearly wasn’t.

“My, uh, my, something down there, it’s wrong.” Peter said, finishing with a gesture in the general area of his vagina. 

“Oh my god, Peter, Dr. Cho doesn’t treat the clap.” 

“It’s not that!” Peter shouted, Mr. Stark was taken aback by his sudden anger, “it’s serious, it isn’t human, or maybe it is, but not the human I was before. And it wasn’t there before and now it is and I don’t know what the fuck to do.”

“Is it something I did?” 

“No, I don’t know, maybe, I think it has more to do with me than you.” 

“What should I tell Dr. Cho?” 

“I don’t know,” Peter moaned, dropping his head into his hands, “I don’t even know how to describe it, or maybe I’ve just been too fucking embarassed about it for months to even know what to say.” 

“Do you have maybe, like, a picture?” Peter shook his head, far too embarrassed to look up at the man who was still rubbing small circles up and down the ridges of his spine. 

“Will you just look at it for me? Before Dr. Cho does, I’m too scared to show it to a stranger first.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Peter nodded, rubbing his eyes and finally meeting

Mr. Stark’s gaze. His eyes were wide and full of that vulnerable concern that Peter only saw there when he was hurting. He couldn’t help it, he loved that look, maybe he’d have to be in danger more often. Peter stood and unbuttoned his jeans, turning around and sliding them to the floor. His hands shook and he felt so very exposed, but he knew that if he didn’t do this now he never would. Peter slid his underwear to the floor and nervously picked at his nails as Mr. Stark rested a pair of steady hands on his bare hips and examined him.

“What should I be looking for? I don’t see anything.” Peter sighed and sat down on the couch next to him, sure that his face was bright red.

“Here,” Peter splayed his legs and led Mr. Stark’s hand to the slit beneath his soft shaft. Mr. Stark gasped and his eyes grew wide just as Peter’s squeezed shut. He wasn’t sure if he could bear the shame of Mr. Stark’s judging eyes. He felt around for a moment and Peter couldn’t help it, even in this most vulnerable moment he could feel himself getting turned on as Mr. Stark’s fingers explored inside of him. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Peter nodded, not daring to open his eyes.

“I know it’s gross, but I just didn’t know who else I could tell.” 

“Peter, this isn’t gross, this is an amazing, incredible, breathtaking part of your power.” Peter sneaked a glance at Mr. Stark, and was surprised to discover that he wasn’t even looking at him, and instead was staring in awe at Peter’s vagina. 

“It’s beautiful,” Mr. Stark murmured, Peter gasped as he crooked his fingers inside of him, rubbing the pads of his fingertips deliciously against his walls. He hated that he could feel his wetness now dripping into Mr. Stark’s palm, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“And you first noticed it after, well, after you spent the night with me?”

“Yes.”

“Amazing, simply amazing,” 

“You really think that?” Mr. Stark slipped his fingers out and wiped them on a handkerchief, he mercifully didn’t comment on Peter’s arousal.

“I do. You, Peter Parker, are extraordinary.” Peter’s heart swelled and he closed his legs and buried his face into Mr. Stark’s shoulder, delighting as Mr. Stark wrapped his arms around him and gently stroked his hair. 

“I set up an examination table in the guest room on the first floor, why don’t you get dressed and go wait there, I can talk to Dr. Cho.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Of course kid.” 

Dr. Cho was so professional and kind that Peter felt silly for worrying. She never made him feel ashamed or wrong for what was happening to him, and explained everything in terms that he could understand. He indeed had grown a vagina, and she confirmed that he had a uterus to match, although she doubted he could actually reproduce that way. She speculated that it was a manifestation of his power, and wasn’t any danger to him, but didn’t know much beyond that. It was uncharted territory. She told him that she would run some tests and then left him to get changed. When he finally left the guest room, feeling suddenly so very tired after the day he’d had, he was surprised to find Mr. Stark, still sitting in the living room, waiting for him.

“I thought you would’ve left,” Peter winced at the break in his voice. 

“I wanted to see you off, I need to talk to you.” Mr. Stark stood, and Peter noticed that his suit was nowhere to be seen. He realized what was happening before Mr. Stark even had time to get the words out.

“Please Mr. Stark, not my suit, I promise I’ll be more careful, I won’t pursue the Vulture anymore, I’ll just go back to giving old ladies directions and doing flips for tourists. I’ll never put anyone else in danger again, just please don’t take my suit.” Peter hated listening to himself like this, he knew he sounded like a whiny child, and he could feel tears threatening at the corners of his eyes, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“This isn’t a punishment, I promise. I put too much on you too early, I didn’t give you proper training, I let you run loose with a piece of dangerous technology, and with it you almost got yourself killed. I’ll never forgive myself for that.” 

“Please Mr. Stark, please don’t do this,” Peter couldn’t help it, the tears were falling now, hot and fast. 

“It’s not a forever thing, I swear. Go to school, get your degree, make new friends, make the kinds of mistakes that won’t destroy the world, be a kid for a while. I know you’ve ruled out MIT, but I’ve got connections there. I also understand if you want to stay in the city, you will be brilliant at Columbia. You can call on me any time for homework help, but I won’t let you put yourself in danger like that again, not ever. You give me a call when you’re done with school, and we can revisit the issue.” 

“But I’m nothing without that suit.” Peter said, his voice now only a hoarse whimper. Mr. Stark crossed the room and pulled him into a soothing hug, a hug that Peter knew only came when Mr. Stark saw him in pain. 

“That’s not true, you’re everything.” He planted a gentle kiss on Peter’s forehead before pulling back, morphing into businessman Tony Stark right in front of his eyes, all traces of tenderness gone.

“Dr. Cho will send you your test results directly, they won’t go through me I promise, although she’s assured me you’re just fine. And Ms. Pepper Potts herself has offered to drive you back to your aunt’s, she’s developed an alarming fondness for you, heaven knows why. Anyway, she’s waiting for you in the garage, the elevator will take you right down.” Peter thanked him, trying to keep his voice steady, and left, knowing he wasn’t getting anything else out of Tony Stark today. 

Pepper didn’t push him to talk on the way home, although he could see her nervous glances at him out of the corner of his eye. He watched as the city slid past in a monotonous blur, the rush hour traffic keeping them on the road until dusk had fallen. Aunt May was waiting outside of their building, her hair messy and her eyes wild with worry. She yanked him into a crushing hug the second he got out of the car, and it took all of his strength not to melt into a puddle right then and there. 

“Thank you for bringing him home,” May said over his shoulder, releasing him and extending a hand to Pepper, who was still waiting by the car.

“Of course, Peter was one of our brightest interns, we’re sad to see him go. Pepper Potts.” 

“May Parker, and you work for Mr. Stark?” 

“You could say that.” Even after the day Peter had had, he could still be floored by Pepper’s modesty.

“Work for him? She’s the freaking CEO of Stark industries.” Pepper rolled her eyes,

“Yeah but he still makes me pickup his drycleaning sometimes. Anyway, we were so thankful to have your nephew with us, and it was a delight to meet you, Mrs. Parker.”

“Oh it’s Miss, actually.” 

“Miss Parker, my apologies, take my card, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, don’t hesitate to call.” Aunt May blushed and thanked her again before wrapping Peter up in her arms and practically carrying him upstairs.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She murmured once they were curled up on the couch together and the chinese food was ordered.

“Not really, I just, I can’t right now.” 

“I understand, but you can’t do this to me again, Peter, you just can’t, I was so worried when I saw what happened on the ferry, and especially after what happened in DC. I understand there are things you can’t tell me, but something has to change. I love you, but I won’t watch you self sabotage anymore.”

“Don’t worry, something has changed, I promise,” Peter nuzzled his head into her lap, relishing at how small it made him feel, “and I love you too.” Peter barely remembered his own mother, and when he pictured the word in his mind, all he could conjure up was May. Peter would have to change, for her, for his worried friends, for himself. He knew that Mr. Stark was right, he couldn’t continue like this. He’d promised him that the Vulture gang was under control, he didn’t need Peter for this. He could do it, he could leave it behind for now, because Mr. Stark had asked him to, and he could never say no to him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I info-dumped my way through most of the action plot of Homecoming, but you've probably seen it so you don't need me to tell you what happens. I needed to leave more time for cute stuff!


	6. Prom and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to Prom with his friends and quickly realizes that he will have to fight not only for his life, but for that of the man he loves. Later, Peter gets an unexpected offer from Tony and has to make a life-changing choice.

Peter made good on the promises he’d made to himself, and to Aunt May, but most of all to Mr. Stark. He went with Ned to help MJ pick out a prom dress, although neither of them were very much help, and it turned out she had to teach both of them how to tie a tie. 

“Literally how have you both survived in the world this long? I have one older brother you freaks.” MJ said as she wrestled a plaid tie around Peter’s neck.

“Thoughts on the hat?” Ned flipped a fedora onto his head and stared into the dressing room mirror.

“You know some hats wear men, but lemme tell you, Ned, you wear that hat.” Peter said, MJ just rolled her eyes and kept working at the tie, Peter was starting to suspect that she didn’t know how to tie one either. 

“Why aren’t you dress shopping with Liz?” Ned asked as he tried on a small top hot. 

“I can’t let her see my dress before prom, you guys don’t know anything about dating.”

“That’s not true, Peter knows...” Ned started, only to be cut off by a not-so-subtle hiss from MJ. Peter just laughed, 

“No, MJ is definitely right, I know nothing about dating.” MJ wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him until he was out of breath, 

“Someday you’re going to make some dope very happy, Parker, because you’re just so sweet.”

“Aw,” Ned said.

“Shut up! Please don’t tell anyone I said that,” MJ groaned and vanished back into the changing room.

Peter finally chose his dorm and roommate at Columbia with Aunt May, he’d decided not to take Mr. Stark up on the offer of MIT. He got his grades back up and served his last sentence in detention for leaving the hotel room in DC. He finally ordered his cap and gown and felt for the first time that he could live with this new future. If he’d thought that he’d never get to see Mr. Stark again, if he’d thought he would never get a chance to be an avenger, the darkness would’ve overwhelmed him, but he could wait a few years, and then prove himself. He was making Aunt May happy and he was making his friends happy, Peter decided that that would be enough for now. 

The night of prom May actually taught him how to tie a tie, and fretted once again that he wasn’t bringing a date. She took pictures of him with MJ and Ned before driving and dropping them off in Little Neck to pick up Liz. 

“Hey Ned,” she said as they got out of the car, “I love the hat.” Ned beamed. Peter watched as his friends walked in front of him, bickering and laughing about nothing and everything, as usual. He suddenly found himself breathless at how lovely MJ looked. Her shimmering ivory dress practically glowed against her dark skin, and her curls, which were usually thrown up in a messy bun, were pinned back neatly with rows of silver pins. Peter’s heart swelled, she looked radiant. He found himself hoping this night could be good for her, she was a good friend and she deserved it. Ned looked ridiculous in his hat and brightly colored tie, but he also looked deeply happy, his arm thrown carelessly around MJ’s shoulders, his mouth open in a soundless laugh. Peter was glad he had them, and felt a sudden stabbing lance of guilt for neglecting them all these months. They had forgiven him so easily though, and how Peter loved them for it. 

This warm feeling of love for his friends spread across his chest and down his limbs, it made him feel light as air, lighter than when he was Spiderman, and he let it carry him across the street and up to Liz’s house. Peter knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but he couldn’t stop the warmth that swelled within him, so he just let it happen, up until the moment that Liz’s dad opened the door and Peter’s stomach flipped. All traces of goodwill he’d felt moments before had vanished, for standing in the doorway, telling MJ her dress was pretty and complimenting Ned’s hat, was the Vulture himself. 

Peter felt like the world was tilting sideways. His breaths were coming in quick and shallow, and it was all he could do to shake the man’s hand and shuffle inside the house. He’d only been here once before, at the party weeks ago, but it felt much larger and more menacing now, as if there were goons around every corner, ready to jump out with alien weapons at the ready. 

He hardly noticed when Liz joined them, and although she looked very fetching in red lace, he could barely force out a compliment. He was vaguely aware that Liz’s mother was there with a camera and pictures were being taken, but MJ had to dig her nails into his arm just to get him to stumble into the group shot. And before he knew it they were all being herded outside and into the car. Ned went up front with Mr. Toomes, and before Peter could duck into the backseat MJ grabbed him by his collar and hissed into his ear, 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You’re being a total dick to Liz and her dad,” 

“I’m sorry,” was all Peter managed to croak out, she just rolled her eyes and slid into the middle seat. Peter noticed that a black dahlia corsage had appeared on her wrist, he hadn’t even noticed when Liz had given it to her. Peter shook his head hard and climbed in, he needed to get rid of this fog, he would need to be alert if he was going to protect his friends. 

“So Pete,” Mr. Toomes addressed him directly as they drove, it took all of Peter’s willpower not to be sick right there in the car, “have you decided where you’re going to school yet?” Peter cleared his throat, trying to sound older than he was, desperate for him not to recognize his voice. 

“I’ve decided on Columbia, I didn’t want to leave my aunt in the city.” 

“Well that’s real nice of you, sport, Liz is doing Columbia too, did you tell him about it, Gumdrop?” 

“Dad,” she groaned, “you don’t need to brag for me.” 

“I’m not bragging! Say, which dorm are you in, Pete?” Liz just rolled her eyes and stared out the window, although he noticed that in her lap she’d intertwined her fingers with MJ’s.

“I’m in Fernald Hall.” The second the words were out of Peter’s mouth he saw the change in Mr. Toomes’ eyes, the hardness that appeared there in the rearview mirror, and in that instant Peter knew his cover was blown.

“That’s nice, Lizzie is in Carmen.” He said, and a touch of ice had crept into his voice, although not long enough for the other kids to notice. He quickly snapped back to normal and addressed all of them, 

“You know that must’ve been pretty scary, what happened in DC, were you kids all there in the elevator?” 

“Oh it was so scary,” said Ned, “super cool that Spiderman was there though.” Ned shot him a broad grin, Peter shook his head at him imperceptibly. 

“Did you get to see Spiderman, Pete?” Mr. Toomes said.

“No,” Peter’s mouth was bone dry, “I was on the ground with MJ.”

“No you weren’t,” she said, “I have no idea where you were.” 

“Yes I was,” Peter elbowed her in the ribs, “you just don’t remember right, it was a scary day.” She gave him a strange look, but nodded. Mr. Toomes didn’t look convinced, but he mercifully turned his attention to Ned in the front seat while Peter’s mind raced. He’d have to make sure his friends got out of the car first, Liz too, he was sure she didn’t know of her father’s crimes. If he could get into the school fast enough to get his suit then maybe… Peter’s heart sank, his suit, he didn’t have his suit. But it didn’t matter he’d have to try anyways, clearly Mr. Stark didn’t know how deep this man was in, and he couldn’t let him put his friends, or his neighborhood in danger. 

They arrived at the school too quickly, far too quickly for Peter to come up with a real plan other than sliding his phone into the pocket on the back of the driver’s seat. 

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Toomes,” MJ said, using her most respectable, grown up voice. 

“Of course, now you show my gumdrop a good time, but not too good, you hear?” 

“Yes sir,” she giggled and Liz rolled her eyes again.

“Dad!” Liz and MJ both sidled out of the car and followed Ned up the steps to the ballroom, Peter moved to follow them but Mr. Toomes held up his hand, stopping him.

“Dad,” Liz said, “what are you doing?” 

“I just have to have a little talk with Pete here, don’t worry, Gumdrop, he’ll meet you inside.” 

“Oh my god, Dad, please don’t do this, Peter isn’t even my date.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, I just want to have a chat about Columbia.” 

“Fine. Peter, don’t let him intimidate you.” Liz grabbed MJ’s hand and led her inside the building, their faces already relaxed and free and ready for a fun night, how far away from them Peter felt now. 

Mr. Toomes made his position very clear, either Peter could go inside and have a fun night with his friends, as a reward for saving Liz’s life, or he, and everyone he loves, would die. Peter knew by the ice in his tone that he was deadly serious, that the decisions he made now could put not only Aunt May in danger, but MJ and Ned too. Just before he got out of the car, feeling very numb, Mr. Toomes stopped him once more.

“I know everything, kid, I know what shit you do with Stark, I know that in some sick way he cares about you, so hear me say this, if you threaten my business, if you threaten my family, I’ll kill him too. Now go on, have a good night.” Peter still felt numb as he got out of the car and climbed the steps, focusing far too much on how the Vulture had known Mr. Stark’s nickname for him.  _ Kid.  _ Peter’s heart squeezed painfully and he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

_ Fire and Ice: Prom 2018 _ , read the banner hanging above the school, Fire and Ice. How could he have known about them? If he had the ability to find out one of Tony Stark’s secrets, then maybe he had the ability to hurt him in other ways. Mr. Stark protected Peter to a fault, how could he not do the same for him? As he walked inside the school and found his friends on the dance floor, he could feel a cold, hard pit of resolve growing in his stomach. 

“You made it out alive!” Liz said over the pounding of the music, “I hope he wasn’t too much.” Peter shook his head and smiled as MJ pulled Liz into a clumsy spin. They laughed and kissed and it almost broke Peter’s heart. 

“You don’t deserve this,” he said to them.

“Peter,” MJ’s usual tough exterior was gone, her eyes were full of love and concern, “what’s going on?” 

“Have a good night together, I’m so sorry.” He said, and then turned and ran out of the gym. He knew Ned was probably following him, but he hoped MJ wasn’t. She should have this night with Liz, before the monster her father was was exposed. Peter grabbed his old suit and web shooters from where he’d hidden them behind a row of lockers and slid them on. It certainly wasn’t Stark technology, but it was all he had. Peter swung out of the building, fought off one of Toomes’ goons in the parking lot, and then swung off, listening to Ned in his earpiece as he tracked Peter’s phone from the school computer lab, which was still hidden in the seat pocket of the moving car. 

After stealing Flash’s car and following the sound to a warehouse Peter fought long and hard, desperate to wrestle the Avengers’ gear out of the hands of the arms dealers. He was sure he had them when the Vulture arrived, leading to a long confrontation. Peter and Liz’s father fought in the sand and in the sky and in the surf, until Peter was exhausted and bruised and beaten down, with only his handmade suit as protection. Yet against all odds Peter managed to win, sparing the Vulture’s life, and leaving him for Happy to find on the beach. It felt like closure, to Peter. It felt like endings and beginnings to walk away from that beach, still standing, and feeling no need to wait around for Stark’s approval. It felt like being free, and yet it hurt too, it hurt deeply, for Peter wasn’t sure that he wanted to be free.

Graduation day was hot and humid. And Peter had almost sweat through his blue gown in the hours he’d had to sit, waiting for his name to be called. Despite his spider powers giving Peter quick healing abilities, he still had bruises on his face from the battle, only a week ago. Most kids at the school assumed he’d gotten into a fight, and he didn’t correct them, he could use a little street cred. Aunt May had stood up and cheered when Peter’s name had been called, but there was a darkness that hung thick over the day. Liz was leaving, right after graduation. Her father had been transferred to a maximum security prison in Oregon, and that’s where she was headed. She’d begged her mother to let her stay, to attend Columbia as she’d planned, but now that everyone knew her dad was one of the most deadly arms dealers in the world, they didn’t think she’d be safe there. 

Even as May beamed and took pictures of him and Ned, Peter couldn’t help but watch as MJ and Liz talked to each other across the green. Liz’s mom was already waiting in the car to take her to the airport. Both MJ and Liz were crying as they said their goodbyes, and Peter felt a knife twist into his stomach. He knew in some small way, he’d caused this pain, not only to Liz, but to one of his best friends. They’d had a wonderful night at Prom, to hear MJ tell it, and Peter had seen that she still kept the dahlia corsage on her dresser, now pressed and dried, a memory preserved in time. MJ didn’t blame Peter, or at least she said she didn’t, but Peter blamed himself. He watched as they said their final goodbyes, and Liz kissed MJ so tenderly that Peter felt he had to look away. 

“May, how do you manage to look lovely on a day when everyone else is sweltering?”

“Oh please, I’m a mess! You’re not sweating a bit, you look amazing.” Peter whipped his head around at the familiar voice, and saw Pepper Potts walking across the lawn, looking like the ice queen in a blue silk slip. 

“Pepper?” He said, incredulously, “what are you doing here?” 

“That’s how you greet me? Seems pretty rude.”  
“I’m sorry, I mean, I just… I’m happy to see you is all.” Pepper rolled her eyes, 

“Yeah right, look, go to the men’s room, there’s a ride waiting for you there.”

“A ride to where?” 

“Where do you think?” Pepper waggled her eyebrows at him.

“Aren’t you coming?” 

“I’ll be along, now go, you don’t want to keep him waiting.” Peter wrapped May up in a quick hug, clapped Ned on the back, and gave one last look to MJ, who was now curled into her mom’s body, crying softly. Peter moved to talk to her, but Ned held him back.

“I think she needs some time, plus you’ve got places to be, Spiderman.”

“Ned!” Peter hissed, but Ned just laughed.

“I’ll talk to her, good luck, I love you, man.”

“I love you too,” Peter said, and squeezed him into a sweaty hug. 

Much to Peter’s disappointment, it was not Mr. Stark who was waiting for him in the bathroom, but Happy, who piled him into a black sedan and drove him into the city. 

“We’re not going upstate?” 

“Nope, he wanted to talk to you here.” Peter didn’t get anything else out of Happy for the rest of the drive. He unzipped his graduation gown and pouted. 

Stark Tower was much emptier now that it wasn’t the Avengers’ headquarters. Pepper had had most of the floors converted into offices for Stark Industries' various philanthropic projects, but Tony still kept several floors on the top for his private apartments, although Peter knew he had properties to live in all over the world. The living room was empty when Peter arrived. 

“He told me to leave you here, good luck, kid.” Happy said, and then he was gone. Peter threw his cap and gown over the back of the sofa and collapsed into the cushions. He was exhausted and sweaty, and before he knew it he was stretched out on the couch in his ill-fitting suit, half asleep. 

“So you’re just making yourself at home, huh?” Peter leapt up and over the back of the couch before he could even comprehend the words being said, but relaxed when he saw Mr. Stark, leaning against the far wall and smirking at him, looking handsome as ever in a tailored blue suit. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark, I just have had sort of a long day, I took my shoes off I promise.” Mr. Stark snorted laughing, but Peter could see the concern behind his eyes. 

“Oh kid,” Mr. Stark murmured. He crossed to him and yanked him into an unexpected hug, “I was so worried about you. I wanted to give you some space after your fight, and give you time to just worry about finals and graduation. But I was so worried, and so very proud.” 

“You were?” Peter said from where he was being smushed into Mr. Stark’s shoulder. 

“I really was, and if you think about it, it was actually all my doing, and taking your suit was the perfect tough-love moment to push you to defeat the bad guys and save the day, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Sure Mr. Stark,” Peter laughed as he finally released him. He started at Peter’s face, his eyes darting over the half-healed cuts and bruises he found there. 

“Now tell me, are you okay?” The genuine concern that Peter saw in Mr. Stark’s eyes made his heart ache and his eyes burn with tears.

“I will be.” 

“Okay,” Mr. Stark murmured and hugged him again, “you know I’m always here to listen.”

“I know.” Peter buried his face deeper into Mr. Stark’s chest and breathed in his delicious smell. They stayed like that for a long time. Peter could’ve stayed like that forever if Mr. Stark didn’t pull away. 

“Come with me, I wanted to see you alone first, but we’ve got places to be, kid.” 

“Places to be?” 

“Places to be,” Mr. Stark echoed, wagging his eyebrows at Peter. He followed him into the elevator and down into a lobby area. Peter could hear the low hum of a crowd in the adjacent room. 

“Mr. Stark, what’s going on?” 

“I have a present for you, some new clothes, you’re not talking to the press wearing something off the rack, Peter, have some standards.” 

“The press?” Peter tugged at his tie nervously. Mr. Stark just grinned at him and pressed a button on his phone. The wall to Peter’s right slid open and revealed a suit, not his suit, but a new suit, this one made of gleaming metal in shades of not only red and blue, but gold, just like Iron Man. Peter’s mouth fell open, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, he could only stare at this suit.

“Well? Don’t just stand there gaping, try it on!” 

“You made this, for me? After the fight?” 

“Actually I made this for you the week after I met you, but yeah, it’s yours.” 

“But what does it mean? I’m just going to be a friendly neighborhood spiderman but with a better suit?”

“Well you can be that, or you could be an avenger in training, as I’ve decided to call it.” 

“Avenger?” Peter asked, his mouth dry.

“In-training, I think you should focus on the in-training part. If it’s something you really want, I’m all in. You’re Spiderman, you deserve to be one of us, and I’m sorry I ever doubted you. I was just so worried you’d get hurt, but now I think I realize I can’t prevent that by taking you out of the action,” as he said this Mr. Stark brushed a featherlight thumb over the yellow bruise above Peter’s eyebrow, “so anyway, I might as well make sure you’re trained and armed properly so it isn’t as bad next time.” 

“You want to train me?” 

“Well it probably wouldn’t be me most of the time, I don’t actually do much fighting with my fists, and you’re much stronger than me, kid, but Nat has volunteered, she likes your spunk, and Vision wants to be part of it as well, but we can sort of figure out the training as we go. I thought you’d maybe like to move in here, I’m usually out doing genius billionaire things, so you’ll have the apartment to yourself most of the time, I’ve set aside a room for you, you can decorate it however you like. But I won’t have your training get in the way of your education, you will be taking online classes, and be tutored by the one and only, Tony Stark.” 

“I wouldn’t be upstate? With the other Avengers?” 

“Well like I said, I’m doing this to keep you safe, and I can’t really do that if you’re halfway to Albany. But remember, at the end of the day it’s your choice, kid. You can go to school, you can leave this behind, and maybe decide to be one of us one-day, or you can join me, today, as the newest member of the Avengers, Spiderman. So whaddya say, you wanna be an Avenger today?” Peter was too excited to speak, he couldn’t answer, so he instead threw his arms around Mr. Stark’s neck and planted a wet kiss right on his lips. He let out a yelp of surprise, before quickly parting his lips and kissing him right back. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark, thank you!” Peter was practically yelling as he pulled away, “I won’t let you down Mr. Stark, I promise, I’ll train hard, and I’ll be like the best Avenger ever, I’ll be better than Thor. Thank you so much, Mr. Stark.” 

“I think you can probably call me “Tony” now,” he murmured as Peter planted joyous kisses across his cheeks. 

“Really?” Peter asked, his eyes wide. 

“You’re not my employee, kid. The Avengers call me by my first name.” 

“Okay, Tony,” Peter’s mouth went dry as he said it. Tony just laughed and kissed his forehead and then hugged him tightly. Peter didn’t even realize that he’d started to cry until he felt Tony’s dress shirt pressing wetly against his eyes.

“This is all very sweet but there are about 1,000 reporters out there waiting to hear a very big announcement about the Avengers from Tony Stark himself, real reporters, not bloggers, and also Spiderman’s aunt, who will need to be told something, so could we maybe wrap it up?” Peter hadn’t noticed Pepper’s arrival, but now both her and Happy were standing on the other side of the room. She’d thrown a black blazer over her blue dress, and despite her icy tone, her eyes betrayed her bemusement. 

“You ready for this, kid?” Tony asked as he helped him into the suit. 

“As long as you don’t let me fall on my face.” 

“Never,” Tony said, and then he led Peter out into the blinding camera flashes of the adjacent room, which reflected off of his new suit and made it seem like he was glowing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get to more smut and cute Peter/Tony stuff, I'm just a sucker for pining and drama. But after this chapter it's coming I promise.


	7. The Princess in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's life training as an Avenger in Stark Tower isn't anything like he would've hoped, even with his new friends and mentors, Natasha and Vision, to keep him company. Tony is away a lot, and not nearly as attentive as expected. One night, Peter can't bear being ignored any longer, and confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there's finally smut again in this one. Sorry it took me so long to get back around to it!

Peter didn’t know what he’d expected when he moved into Stark Tower, but it wasn’t this. He’d expected to be going out on missions, meeting the Avengers, learning top secret intel, and most of all, spending time with Tony Stark. He hadn’t been on a single mission, the only two Avengers he’d met were Black Widow and Vision, who told him nothing, and Tony was never home, preferring to spend his time overseas for business, on Iron Man missions, or in his mansion in Miami. In the three months that Peter had been training at Stark Tower, he’d only seen him twice, both times in passing, and both times he’d only gotten to see brusque, businessman Tony Stark, never the kind, loving man that Peter had grown to crave. He was living in his house, wearing clothes that Tony bought for him, training in a suit Tony made for him, and yet he’d never felt farther away. He was beginning to suspect that Natasha and Vision were there more as babysitters than trainers. 

It was honestly a miracle that Aunt May had let him come train at all. If Tony hadn’t been there to sweet talk her when they’d told her, Peter was sure he’d still be locked in his room. She’d reluctantly let him come once Tony convinced her that it would be safer for him if Peter knew how to use his powers, but Peter suspected that Pepper’s frequent phone calls also had something to do with why he’d been allowed to come. But now as he lay in his room, a converted guest room that he’d been too lazy to decorate to his liking, he worried that it might’ve been a mistake. Ned and MJ had been allowed to visit last week, just before they both left for college. They’d been intrigued and fascinated with his new life, and MJ had seemingly forgiven him for what happened with Liz. But the way they looked at him when he was there, wearing his expensive clothes and living above the world, he swore that he saw pity in their eyes. And maybe they were right to pity him, for now MJ was at Stanford and already making new friends if her Snapchat was any indication, and Ned was at Michigan, somehow already with a girlfriend. Peter tossed his phone onto the other side of the bed and rolled over, watching as the sky turned lighter and lighter shades of grey over the city. His friends were out in the world and yet here he remained, like a bug under glass, too pretty and precious to be set free, and yet at the same time apparently too delicate to touch. 

Peter sighed and forced himself to get up. He dressed quickly into his workout clothes, running a hand briefly over the nearly invisible slit beneath his shaft, and shivering with pleasure. He’d gotten his test results back from Dr. Cho just after he’d arrived. He did indeed have a vagina, but it wasn’t anything he’d need to worry about, she’d come to the conclusion that it was vestigial, a strange manifestation of his power. He ate a small breakfast in the kitchen and hurried downstairs to the training rooms. Nat would want to start soon and she didn’t like to be kept waiting. 

“You’re distracted!” Natasha Romanoff shouted at him as Peter lay on the floor, gasping like a fish and desperately trying to find his breath again. He didn’t know how she still managed to beat on him after months of training. He was strong enough to stop a bus with his bare hands and yet he kept getting his ass handed to him by this completely normal human. 

“I’m not distracted!” Peter snarled, and lunged at her, desperately trying to get her off balance. She darted to the side in an almost imperceptible movement, and then without warning her hand was on his wrist and he was on his back again, gasping and fighting for air. 

“Distracted,” she said again, extending a hand to help him up. 

“Was Vision not free today? I think I’m already bruised enough from yesterday.” 

“Vision goes easy on you, and you’re distracted, neither of which make for a very good avenger.” 

“I thought I already was an avenger!” 

“I believe whenever you say that, that Tony has reminded me to remind you that he actually said “avenger in-training.” A small smile played across Nat’s lips as she said this, Peter just groaned. 

“Why don’t we call it a day for now? Come on, I’ll find you something to eat.” Nat helped him to his feet once again, and they left the training area. They rode up the elevator to the apartment together, laughing and talking. Despite the fact that she lived in her own apartment across town, it had become a ritual to have dinner together every time Nat trained him. Peter suspected she was a little lonely, but he was too these days, so he enjoyed the company. They cooked enchiladas together, as Peter had given the personal chef Tony kept on staff for him the night off.

“So,” Nat said, halfheartedly pushing a dab of crema around her plate, “what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Peter said, keeping his voice light. 

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me,” she said. Peter hated how quickly she could break him down. Peter thought, not for the first time, that neither of them was yet willing to admit how deep their friendship had grown. 

“I guess I just feel a little… stuck, I don’t know. I thought I would be out doing exciting things, and instead I’m here, training with you, which I love of course,” he added quickly after Nat shot him a look. “But I thought I’d get to see Tony more, and he’s never here. Vision only comes once a week, and he isn’t even a real avenger anymore, and you’re right, he does go easy on me. I guess I just... I think all this isn’t what I imagined it would be. Plus I’m a little lonely.”

“I understand, and I’m sorry. Just because my own training was so harsh and isolating, does not mean yours should be. Tony is going to be in town tomorrow night, I think you should talk to him. You don’t deserve to feel lonely here, Peter.”

“You being here so much helps with that.” He said, smiling at her, she smiled right back, not her usual half smirk, but a real one.

“You make me less lonely too you goofball, now go to bed, we’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Does that big day include you beating me up some more?” 

“Probably,” she said, and they both dissolved into laughter. 

Peter’s body had never ached so much in his life. Even after a hot shower and four ibuprofen he still felt like he’d been in a car crash where he was the car. However, he’d managed to get the drop once on Nat today, and he considered that a win. It was getting late and Nat had long since gone home, but Peter refused to go to bed until he’d seen Tony, he wouldn’t let him slip in and out for a night’s sleep without at least talking to him. But it was already half past two, and Peter couldn’t keep his eyes open. The couch was so comfy, and the crackling of the fire so warm, that he was struggling to stay alert. Tony was supposed to be home by midnight at the latest, and now Peter was worrying that he’d decided not to come at all. Peter pulled his blanket up to his chin and unlocked his phone. He stared at videos and pictures on social media of all of his friends from high school, partying and making new friends and being the opposite of alone. He tossed the phone across the couch in disgust and finally allowed himself to sink into sleep. 

He woke to a soothing hand rubbing his back, and the smell of cologne and musk and whiskey filling his nose. 

“You should be in bed,” Tony murmured as Peter began to stir.

“Mr. Stark, I mean, Tony, you’re here,” Peter mumbled as he tried to shake off the sleep. The clock on the mantle said it was almost four. 

“Were you waiting up for me?” Tony asked, Peter bit his lip as he scrambled up into a sitting position, trying to maintain some of his dignity. He doubted it made much of a difference as he could see the state of his hair in the reflection from the balcony windows. He reached his hand up and shook out his brown waves, biting his lip again.

“I just wanted to talk to you, I feel like I haven’t seen you at all,” Peter’s voice was barely more than a whisper. 

“I know, and I am sorry for that, it’s been a pretty busy time, and more than that, I didn’t want to interfere with your training. Nat says it’s going quite well.” 

“Really?” Peter laughed, “she beats on me every day despite the fact that I’m strong enough to crush a car, I’m not sure I’d call that going well.” 

“I’ve known Natasha Romanoff for a long time, the fact that she hasn’t killed you yet means that training is going well.” They both sat in silence for a moment before Tony continued, 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” 

“I don’t know, it all feels so trivial now, I don’t know why I thought it was important enough to bother you with.” 

“You’re a brand new avenger training under my roof, nothing is unimportant.” 

“So I’m an avenger now, huh?” Peter shot him a sly smile. Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t let it go to your head, now come on, you know you can tell me anything, kid, what’s up?” 

“I guess I just feel a little like I’m spinning my wheels, I can’t be a real avenger if you’re trying harder to protect me than to train me. And, well, I’m a little lonely too, I guess.” Peter stared down at his hands, suddenly feeling very small.

“Peter, that day on the Staten Island Ferry was one of the worst days of my life. For a second there I thought I might lose you, and to me, that is unforgivable. I’m sorry if the training seems overprotective, but you’re young, kid, and you deserve to train somewhere safe. If it makes you feel any better, I can tell Nat to change it up a little. And as for the loneliness, I can try to be around more.” 

“You will? Really?” Peter asked, hardly paying attention to anything else he’d said. 

“I will, I promise,” Tony said, “now get to bed, it’s late, little one.” Tony calling him that filled Peter up with such warmth that he didn’t know how he’d ever even considered leaving. 

Weeks passed. Summer turned to fall, and the park came alive in shades of red and orange and yellow. And yet after one awkward dinner Tony didn’t make good on his promise, and Peter once again felt bitter loneliness take hold of him. He visited Aunt May as often as he could, but she seemed busier these days than she used to. And more than that, he’d always found it hard to hide his moods from her, and how could he confide in her about this? He hardly knew how to think about it when he was by himself. 

On the first snow of the year, Peter was being trained by Vision on some new tech in his suit. Peter liked training with Vision, even if he barely got to see him once a week. His training sessions were always different, and although he was strange company to keep, Peter found himself fascinated by him. 

Today though, Vision seemed almost as distracted as Peter, which was rare for a man with a computer for a brain. He was continually checking his phone, and everytime he looked up, his face seemed more dour. Peter had never thought about it before, but it seemed odd that he had a phone at all. 

“Hey Vis,” he said, after Vision forgot which schematic they were supposed to be exploring for the third time, “do you want to just call it for the day? You seem a little out of it, man.”

“I’m so sorry Peter,” he said, running his hands through his sandy hair, he was in human form today, “Wanda just hasn’t been doing very well these past few days, and it’s very hard for me to leave her.” Peter blinked, Vision rarely offered up that kind of personal information, ever, and certainly not about Wanda. Peter had been briefed on Vision’s position, and that he had agreed to come back to train him only if Wanda was kept out of it. 

“You should go to her, training me is not more important than that. Is she okay?” 

“Yes, she’ll be fine, well… I don’t know why I’m telling you these things.” 

“It’s okay, I’m more than happy to listen, that’s what human friends do, right?” 

“Are we that, human friends?” Asked Vision. Peter tried to stifle a laugh, 

“I hope so, although I guess neither of us are completely human.” Vision sighed and leaned against one of the lab tables. Peter leaned next to him, suddenly feeling out of place in his Iron Spider suit. 

“I think it’s quite hard for her, seeing me come here and work for Tony Stark, even if it isn’t for pay, even if it isn’t something just for him. I told myself and her that it was for the sole purpose of training you, and of ensuring that your intentions were purely for the good of humanity, which I now believe they are. But I suppose you know what happened with her and Tony, when everything fell apart, when I left the Avengers. You were there, after all. And now I’m not even really sure why I took this job, maybe my intentions weren’t so pure, maybe I was just worried I’d go crazy without some sort of work.”

“Do you regret leaving the Avengers? I’m sure Tony would let you back in a heartbeat.” 

“No!” Vision said, more harshly than Peter had ever heard the android speak, “I never regret that. I love Wanda, and staying with the Avengers meant losing her. And after how she was treated, like a bloody criminal, I’d never go back. But I also understand the importance of the Avengers to the world, so I guess it’s just hard. But for Wanda, well yes I supposed I would choose her over the world. Every piece of my programming has me ready to save mankind, and yet here I am, willing to throw that all away for one person.”

“I don’t think there’s anything more human than that, Vis,” Peter said, giving the android an awkward pat on the shoulder, “you should go to her.”  
“You wouldn’t mind? I know we have more training to do today.”

“Not at all, there’s nothing more important than being there for the people we love.” 

“You humans really believe that, huh? Bloody lunatics.” 

“Get out of here,” Peter laughed, “go get the girl.” Vision rode with Peter back up to his apartments, and then, after changing back into his red form, flew off of the terrace. Peter threw on an episode of  _ Parks and Recreation _ , ate leftovers, and drank a coke as he settled in for the long weekend. 

It was late when Peter was awoken. He checked his phone, it was almost three. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. It had taken him hours to fall asleep, he couldn’t quite shake the conversation he’d had with Vision earlier. How important Wanda was to him, how poignant those musings on love had seemed, even coming from a robot’s mouth. Peter sat up in bed, confused by what had brought him out of his usually heavy sleep. And there it was again, footsteps in the kitchen. Peter craned his ears further and willed his heightened sense to pick up more. They were socked feet certainly, but the cadence of the steps was achingly familiar. Tony. 

Peter jumped out of bed and raced to the door, suddenly very awake. Suddenly angry. How dare Tony just show up like this? Sneaking in the middle of the night with no explanation. Peter couldn’t fathom why he was even here anymore, why wasn’t he training upstate? He was useless here, and Tony clearly didn’t want him. Peter smoothed his hair and steeled his resolve, he was going to confront him and demand answers. 

The penthouse was deadly silent other than the noises of life coming from the kitchen. Peter moved silently on bare feet through the rooms, yet all of his courage vanished when he found Tony Stark, hair a mess, glasses askew, and eyes sunken with lack of sleep, eating peanut butter out of the jar in a crumpled suit. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked. He’d meant to sound big and menacing, but his voice cracked on “here” and he just wound up sounding small and tired, which he supposed he was. Tony dropped his spoon in surprise, splattering peanut butter all over the floor. 

“Kid! What are you doing up?” 

“Super hearing, remember?” Peter said, tapping his ear. 

“Well I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Peter just shrugged, 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s your house.” Tony’s eyes narrowed, and Peter knew he’d picked up the hint of iciness in his tone. 

“So, is everything okay?” Tony’s words were cautious, Peter knew he’d already revealed his hand, so they might as well have it out right there in the kitchen. 

“No, actually it’s not,” Peter snapped, “You promised you’d be here more and you aren’t, and even when you are you sneak around like you don’t want to see me. Vision doesn’t even want to be here since you treated his girlfriend like a “bloody criminal,” my friends are gone, and I don’t even get to train with the rest of the Avengers upstate, instead you keep me trapped here, alone, in this stupid apartment. Why am I even here, Tony? Why? You so obviously want me gone, I might as well just go!” Peter didn’t realize that he’d started shouting until his last words were out, and then suddenly there were tears dripping down onto his t-shirt. Peter really wished he hadn’t decided to have this conversation in his pajamas, and even more than that he wished he could have an emotional conversation even once without crying. Silence filled the space between them as Tony stared at him, stunned, and as it dragged on Peter began to wish more and more that he’d just stayed in bed. When Tony finally spoke, his voice was soft, and more than that, he sounded hurt, 

“How could you even think that?” His voice was surprisingly hoarse and raw with emotion, “how could you think that I don’t want you here? Nothing could be further from the truth.” 

“Then why don’t ever want to talk to me?” the next part Peter only whispered, just loud

enough for him to hear, “never touch me?” He was really crying now. 

“You know why,” Tony set down his peanut butter jar and crossed the room, leaving the

dirty spoon on the floor. “This could never work, kid, you deserve so much better. I can help you with that, you’re right, you’re by yourself up here far too often. I could help you find someone to keep you company.” 

“I don’t want anyone else.” Peter’s voice was surprisingly steady, as Vision’s confession of love from earlier in the day spurred him on, “I just want you. I’ve always wanted you. I thought when I moved in here that was the deal, I thought you were going to be here for me, but you’re not. You don’t want me.” 

“Peter Parker,” Tony placed a steadying hand on his shoulder and helped him sit at the

kitchen table, “you are such an idiot.” Tony brushed tears off of his face with calloused thumbs. 

“I have wanted you since the day I met you, but look at where that got you. Changes to your body that you never asked for, and more heartbreak than you ever deserve. I’ll never forgive myself for that night.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, that night or what’s changed in me, that was always going to happen, whether it was your dick or someone else’s.” Peter said harshly, trying to hide how close he was to crying again. “I don’t want you to find me someone else, I don’t want anyone else, please, Tony, I want you here, I want you with me. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. You can’t just keep me here under the pretense of keeping me safe, I’m not a princess in a tower. I need more than that, more than this.” 

“I can give you more, I promise, more friends, more time outside, more time with Vision, more time with Nat, maybe we could have May move in here, how does that sound?” 

“Tony,” Peter said, but he clearly wasn’t listening.

“Have you ever heard of the app “Tinder?” You could go on dates with people from there, whoever you want, and I could send Happy with you, he’d protect you, or anyone, I bet Nat would do it too, she thinks stuff like that is a riot.” 

“Tony!” Peter practically shouted, it was so strange seeing this billionaire playboy babble, just like him. “Stop,” Peter reached up and took off Tony’s glasses, tracing the sides of his face as he went, “I don’t want any of that.” 

“Then what do you want?” Tony asked, his voice was husky and ragged from emotion and lack of sleep.

“You,” Peter said, as he pressed their lips together into a tearful kiss. Before he could stop himself, Tony moaned in delight. Peter sighed and parted his mouth, sliding his tongue in to spar with Tony’s. Their kiss was salty and peanut butter-y and so perfect. The kiss that Peter had been craving since he’d gotten here, just a few months late. 

“Peter,” he sighed, “we shouldn’t, I shouldn’t, I can’t take this from you, a chance at something different, something better.” 

“I think it’s too late for that. I don’t want anything different, and how could there be anything better?” Peter hummed against his lips, before pulling him into another earth-shattering kiss. This time it was Tony’s tongue that fell into his mouth, dancing against his and making his vision go blurry. 

“I can’t come up with any more excuses, I can’t say no anymore,” whispered Tony, “I’ve turned away from you long enough. But now I’ve fallen into you and I know I’ll never get up again.” 

“You hopeless romantic idiot,” Peter said, before kissing him again. Suddenly Tony stood and threw Peter over one shoulder, fireman-style, and carried him out of the kitchen. Peter shrieked with laughter. 

“I’m being kidnapped!” He cried, “won’t some big strong man come and save me?” 

“I thought you didn’t want to be a princess in a tower,” Tony growled as he carried Peter upstairs to his bedroom. Something was different about this time. Last time Peter had been here he’d been terrified, terrified of being disappointing, but most of all terrified that those would be his last moments with this man, so he savored every second like a drowning man gulping air. This time the room itself felt different, more inviting, for Peter knew that he’d be back.

Tony threw him down on the bed and yanked his t-shirt off immediately, leaving Peter in only his Star Wars pajama pants. Tony just rolled his eyes at them, 

“You big dork, I literally left you an entire drawer full of silk pajamas.” Peter just shrugged, 

“Nothing will ever be as comfy as Target pjs, I don’t make the rules.” Tony sighed and untied the waistband with his teeth. As he grazed them along his bare hips Peter shivered, feeling his erection grow. He turned bright red as his cock grew prominent in his pajama pants, only from Tony’s teeth on his stomach. When Tony bent down and kissed his cock through the fabric Peter almost came on the spot. Tony just laughed, 

“A little excited?” 

“Shut up.” Tony continued to play with him through his pants, but Peter stopped him when he made to pull them down.

“Wait,” Peter reached down and tugged at Tony’s disheveled suit jacket, “I’ve never gotten to see you.” Tony nodded and slowly got undressed. First the jacket, then his button down, then his suit pants, until he was only wearing an undershirt and his briefs. Peter was pleased to see that his cock was semi-hard. 

“I’m not sure if you want to see anymore, kid,” Tony said, tugging at his undershirt. Peter could see the faint blue glow of the arc reactor in his chest, humming away. 

“Let me see,” Peter said, and reaching over, he pulled Tony’s shirt off for him. He didn’t know what he was so worried about, it was just a small, glowing metal casing in his chest, it was sort of beautiful. Peter leaned down and kissed it, then kissed all the way up Tony’s chest and neck until he arrived at his lips. 

“I want to see all of you,” he murmured there, Tony sighed against him, before pushing him back on the bed again. 

“Not before I see all of you.” And with that his pj pants were whisked away and his half-hard dick sprang free. Peter snapped his legs shut in a panic, suddenly remembering how wet he was, how lewd and red his vagina looked when he got turned on. Tony didn’t need to see that. 

“Baby?” he said, his eyes growing wide while Peter melted under him at that nickname, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s just, well it’s just… I guess I’m just sort of embarrassed about, you know.” Tony’s eyes grew wide in recognition. 

“Don’t be embarrassed! Oh baby, I’ve seen it before, you never need to be ashamed about that. Here, let me look.” Peter squirmed but complied, spreading his legs open wide. 

“Peter,” he gasped, “you are so beautiful.” And with that he reached his thumb down and rubbed it against Peter’s leaking slit. Peter couldn’t help it, he moaned. 

“Does that feel good, Baby? Please tell me if I’m hurting you, or making you feel uncomfortable.” 

“Never,” groaned Peter as Tony continued to rub his thumb up and down his opening, delighting in this softer Tony Stark in the bedroom. Peter loved being his little submissive, and surely wanted that again, but he liked their experimenting for now. 

“P-p-please,” Peter moaned, “inside.” And with that he reached down and guided Tony’s hand to his entrance, lining his fingers up with his hole. Tony happily obliged, burying his fingers deep into Peter’s leaking vagina. Peter cried out, clenching hard around his fingers, while desperately trying not to come, he didn’t want to embarrass himself. His cock was rock hard now and leaking precum onto his belly. 

“May I?” Tony murmured, and lowered his face down towards Peter’s groin, Peter widened his eyes at him. 

“You really want to?”

“Yes please,” Tony murmured as he planted gentle kisses up and down Peter’s thighs, continuing to pump three fingers in and out. Peter swallowed and spread his legs wider, pushing his ass off the bed, moaning wantonly as he felt Tony’s hot breath tickle his nether lips. He couldn’t help but cry out when Tony kissed him there, his lips brushing up and down the baby hairs on Peter’s vagina. 

“Is this okay?” Tony said into his hole, his words buzzing there and making Peter moan, it was all he could do to gasp and nod, Tony just chuckled and dove back in, licking more aggressively now up and down Peter’s dripping slit. Peter dug his hands into the comforter and gasped as Tony slipped his tongue into Peter’s hole, feeling around there with all of its rough edges and making him drip down onto the bed with arousal. His cock was so hard that it ached, he was so desperate to be touched. Peter couldn’t help it, he reached down and only barely started pumping himself when Tony’s hand snaked out, lightning fast, and pinned Peter’s hand to the bed. Peter cried out in displeasure and squirmed desperately while Tony said, 

“Naughty boy,” into his dripping slit. 

“Puh-p-please Mr. Stark,” Peter moaned, forgetting to call him by his first name, which only served to send another bolt of arousal up his spine, “I need more.” 

“You need more hm? How can I say no to you, little one?” And with that Tony’s hand slid painfully slowly up his leg, and brushed his thumb over the head of Peter’s cock, already slick with precum. Peter whimpered at even this slightest pressure, and pushed his hips up, desperate for more. Tony just chucked and began pumping his aching cock, swiping some of his dripping arousal and using it as lube. He then buried his face back into his soaking pussy and continued to devour him. Peter couldn’t help it, he was squirming and moaning loudly on the bed now, feeling deeply ashamed of his wanton display, which only served to turn him on more.

“You taste so good baby,” Tony grunted as he buried his tongue into Peter’s hole once again. 

“Fuck!” Peter shouted, digging his fingers into Tony’s dark hair and desperately trying to pull him closer. The sensations that were bombarding him were just too much, he was so close. When he opened his mouth he tried to beg but all that came out were a series of unintelligible grunts and moans. Tony was pumping his cock faster now, while precum leaked freely from the head, and when he buried his fingers into Peter’s hole and started pumping again, while simultaneously licking furiously at the top of his lips, he couldn’t take it anymore. Peter didn’t have time to give him any warning, and then his balls tightened and he was exploding. Hot ropes of cum spilled from his cock and down Tony’s hand and onto his bare stomach. His pussy clenched and throbbed desperately around Tony’s fingers while he kept pumping him, and his slick arousal pooled in his hand. Someone, somewhere was screaming, it took Peter far too long to realize that it was him. 

It took Peter a few seconds to stop seeing stars, and when he became aware of his surroundings again, he realized that his fingers were still tangled deeply into Tony’s hair, and every muscle in his body was tensed. 

“Wow,” Tony said as released Peter’s cock and slid his fingers out of his pussy, bringing them to his mouth one by one to suck his juices off, “you are spectacular, you know that? Although I wouldn’t mind if you released my hair now.” It was all Peter could do to giggle softly and relax his fingers. Tony gave his lower lips one more tender kiss, causing Peter to shudder from overstimulation, before getting up and vanishing into the bathroom. He returned moments later with a warm washcloth in his hands and made quick work of the mess Peter had made on his stomach. When he cleaned his cock for him Peter whimpered at the sensitivity. He then clambered up onto the bed and laid down beside Peter, burrowing his face into his shoulder in a surprisingly tender display of affection. Peter rolled over onto his side and stared at him, finally letting the reality of it all sink in. He was in bed with Tony Stark, for real this time, no pretense that it was just a one time thing, but instead with the expectation of something real. Peter was suddenly struck by how beautiful Tony looked right then. He was wearing only briefs, which his hard cock tented in the front, and which he made no attempt at trying to hide. His hair was stuck up in all sorts of wild directions and his face was flushed with arousal. He looked surprisingly boyish and vulnerable in this moment, so far removed from the suave, put-together billionaire that he presented to the world. Peter was overcome by a wave of such tender affection that he couldn’t help but lean forward and place the most gentle of kisses onto Tony’s lips. Tony smiled against him and deepened the kiss, but this time it contained no urgency, and they took their time.

“Do you feel okay?” Tony whispered once they finally pulled apart, “I mean about, uh, this.” 

“I feel perfect,” Peter reached a hand up to stroke Tony’s face, scritching lazily at his five o’clock shadow, “but I would feel even better if I got to take care of you.” With those words Peter snaked his other hand down and rubbed it on the front of Tony’s underwear and against the fabric covering his cock. Tony groaned and leaned into him. 

“No, I mean really, are you okay, baby?” Peter melted again at that nickname, he knew he’d never get tired of it as long as he lived. He stopped rubbing Tony’s cock for a moment and took the time to really look into his eyes. 

“I really, really am okay. I’m so happy to be here with you, it’s all I’ve wanted, after all this time.”

“Okay Snape,” Tony groaned and pulled Peter tight against his chest, momentarily not self-conscious about the arc reactor that rested between them. 

“You should sleep my little one, it’s late.” Peter bit his lip, feeling a momentary surge of courage, 

“But I thought you were going to fuck me first?” Tony grunted against him, clearly unable to form words. 

“You will be the death of me Peter Parker, I have a flight in the morning.” 

“Where are you going?” Peter hated how much pain it caused him to know he’d be leaving. 

“Majorca, on business, it’s beautiful there. I’ll take you next time, I promise.” 

“Really?” Peter perked up and lifted his head, eyeing Tony expectantly. 

“Next time,” he reiterated, “but I’ll be back next week, and I swear to give you every second I can find, when I am.” Peter pressed his lips to his chest as his heart swelled, he hated being so needy of Tony’s time, but he wouldn’t deny that it made him feel like he was floating to be made such a priority. 

“I really think you should sleep,” he said again, but Peter shook his head. 

“If I’m not going to see you for a week you better leave me with something to remember you by, I’m very forgetful, Mr. Stark,” Peter purred, trying to get him hard again, he could tell it was already working.

“Oh baby,” Tony groaned and flipped him over on the bed so that Peter was trapped beneath him, “you really shouldn’t have said that.” Peter tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t help giggling in anticipation as Tony pinned his hands above his head started sucking on his neck, certainly leaving hickies there. Peter felt a swell of pride that he would be marked up by him tomorrow. As he suckled, Tony suddenly reached down, fingering at his pussy once again. Peter bit his lip and winced, shocked by the wave of shame that washed over him. 

“Kid?” Tony said, pulling his fingers out immediately and flipping him over so he was looking into his eyes, “is everything okay?” 

“It’s just, could we maybe do it like last time again? I’m just not sure if I’m uh… ready for you to… uh… in my…”

“Oh my god,” Tony cut him off, “of course, I totally understand, we don’t have to do that ever if you’re not comfortable. 

“No! I mean, I think I will be, just, not yet.” 

“Of course baby,” Tony planted a soft kiss on his forehead as he said this, “I’m so happy you told me.” Peter sighed at these words but also squirmed under him with ever-increasing arousal, 

“I thought you said you had a flight in the morning, so why aren’t you fucking me yet?” 

“You’re so feisty, little one, I love it.” Tony nipped at his bottom lip and then leapt up to go rummage through his bedside drawer, quickly returning with a condom and lube. He handed Peter the condom and then stood at the end of the bed, 

“Put it on for me.” His voice was so commanding, it sent hot tremors up and down Peter’s spine. He scooted to the end of the bed and slowly pulled down Tony’s underwear until his hard dick sprang free. This was the first time he’d gotten to actually look at it, rather than just feel it inside of him, and it was bigger than Peter remembered. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth and slowly rolled the condom all the way up before lying back on the bed and pulling his feet up with his hands, waiting and desperately horny. Tony smirked, 

“Naughty boy,” he said again before coating two of his fingers with lube and kneeling down to rub them against Peter’s rim. Peter groaned in pleasure as Tony’s fingers circled his anus. He was already almost completely hard again, and even felt a bead of precum leak out when Tony pushed a finger inside and started working to loosen him up. 

“God I forgot how tight you are,” Tony grunted as he struggled to push in another finger. 

“Sorry Daddy, is that a problem?” Peter blinked innocently up at him, and he could swear he saw Tony’s hard dick twitch at those words. 

“Never baby,” Tony purred as he slipped in a third finger, causing Peter to gasp and whimper. He was pumping his hand steadily now, and every time he thrust his fingers in with more pressure it went straight to Peter’s cock. It wasn’t long before he was rocking back and forth on the bed, his dick painfully hard and his mouth letting out a non-stop stream of profanities. 

“Please Tony,” He gasped, out of breath and seeing stars, forgetting whatever game he was playing with that shy character he’d been, “I can’t take it anymore, I need you inside me.” Thankfully Tony was in no mood to play games either, and the moment he removed his fingers Peter felt the head of his cock rubbing deliciously against his rim. It was so much bigger than he remembered, and as Peter felt Tony coat it in lube and rub more into his hole, he felt a delightful shiver of fear go down his spine. 

“You ready baby?” 

“Ungh,” was all Peter could get out, as his ability to form words seemed to have failed him. Tony just chuckled and slowly began to push inside. Peter bit at his lips and sucked in air at the burning sensation that filled his hole. But Tony was slow and surprisingly gentle, and before he knew it Tony’s thighs were pressing against his ass, indicating that he’d bottomed out. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into the comforter, concentrating on breathing through the pain. Tony mercifully stayed deadly still in his ass while he acclimated. As his hole stretched Peter began to relish in the feeling of fullness, and reached down to yank at Tony’s thighs, desperately trying to get him to move. 

“Oh, what do you want again?” he teased. Peter was in no mood, 

“I want you to fuck me Tony, dammit!” He immediately obliged, slamming his cock into his asshole with enough force that it knocked the wind out of him. Peter cried out and it was all he could do to just wrap his legs around Tony’s waist as he fucked him for all he was worth. He lifted one of Peter’s legs up and threw it above his shoulder, and with that thrust he hit right against Peter’s prostate, causing the boy to scream in pleasure and his cock to twitch and spasm against his stomach. Tony was fucking him furiously now, his thrusts growing sloppy and uneven as he chased his release, and Peter was growing desperate. He squirmed under the older man as his aching cock begged to be touched, but whenever he reached for it Tony swatted his hands away. 

“Please Tony,” Peter moaned, “please, I need you.” That was all he needed to say for Tony’s eyes to soften and for him to reach down and begin to pump his aching cock with his free hand. It only took a couple of pumps before Peter was coming, his cock twitching and squirting in Tony’s hand and his asshole throbbing around the large dick that still thrusted there. It was clearly too much for the billionaire, as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, thrusting into Peter one last time and then staying there as he came. Peter could feel Tony’s cock twitch inside of him even through the condom, and not for the first time he wished he was actually filling him with his seed, maybe him and Tony would have to talk about that soon. But for now Peter was spent. His stomach was sticky again, his cock was more aching and sensitive than it had ever been, his pussy was red and swollen, and his asshole was stretched and gaping as Tony finally pulled out. 

He was dimly aware that Tony was moving around the room, as he could hear the snap of the condom being thrown away, and then the water running in the master bathroom. But Peter couldn’t bring himself to find the energy to open his eyes, and instead traced patterns in the cum on his chest and practically hummed in contentment. He had been telling the truth to Tony, this was all he’d ever wanted. He finally opened his eyes once Tony started cleaning him again. In the time he’d been gone he’d changed into sweats and a t-shirt, combed his hair, and his mouth smelled like toothpaste. 

“Do you want to put your pajamas back on?” Tony asked as he lifted each of Peter’s hands and cleaned his palms. 

“Do you mind if I just sleep without them?” Peter asked, half teasing. Tony rolled his eyes, 

“I would never mind that.” He then threw the washcloth into the hamper and lifted each of Peter’s hands, kissing his fingertips one by one and making him feel suddenly so safe that his chest ached. 

“You really should get some sleep,” Peter said, mocking Tony’s tone from earlier, “you’ve got a flight in the morning you know.” 

“You’re terrible,” Tony murmured, but all hint of bite was gone from his voice, and instead was replaced with admiration. He crawled into bed beside Peter and helped him under the covers. This time he made no move to pull away, spooning him tightly to his side instantly and planting showers of gentle kisses on his ears and neck before ordering Friday to shut off the lights. 

“Goodnight, little one,” Tony whispered, his voice already heavy with sleep. 

“Goodnight,” Peter replied, but he forced himself to stay awake a while longer, just reveling in the soft breaths of the man he loved, and wheeling with disbelief that he got to be here now, listening to them. 

The morning came too soon, and Peter once again realized he was alone. He buried his face into the sheets and breathed in Tony’s delicious smell. It didn’t fill him with sadness and loss for once, but instead, hope. Tony was in Majorca this week, but he’d be back for him. Peter sat up and stretched, and noticed that a note had been left on Tony’s pillow. Instead of notebook paper, this time it was on beautiful Stark stationary. His heart sank, terrified that he’d find words of regret there, terrified that he was about to be permanently ejected from Stark Tower for crimes of horniness. Peter knew he couldn’t put it off, he opened the note and read: 

_ Baby- I’ll be thinking of you all week, and I’m sorry you have to wake up alone. I’ll be back next week, and then I’m all yours. Call me anytime, really and truly yours,  _

_ Tony Stark (PS I mean it, call me- _ _ 212-970-4133) _

  
  



	8. Blowing Bubbles at Thornfield Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony explore their burgeoning relationship on a romantic trip up the coast, and have to confront some awkward realities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to finally share this chapter, mostly because I love finally getting to write cute and sexy stuff. Hope ya'll enjoy!

The next week without Tony was agony. The morning after he’d left, Peter had sent him a cheeky selfie from bed, and from then on they’d texted almost non-stop. Peter tried to be witty and kept him updated with pictures of his day, but Tony preferred to talk on the phone. Peter found this nerve wracking, he rarely talked on the phone and thought that it made him sound even more awkward than he was in real life, but Tony loved it, and he loved him, so he obliged. Peter would never tell Tony that he loved him of course, that just wasn’t what their relationship was yet, maybe it never would be, but Peter knew that having his attention was more than enough for him. If Nat had noticed the already healing bruises on Peter’s neck when they trained on Monday, she didn’t say anything, and life returned to normal, more or less, except with more Tony in it. Peter moved back to his own bedroom, feeling far too small in the huge master by himself. He did take one of Tony’s pillows back with him, and relished in his scent every night, as his spider senses could still pick up that delicious musk. Peter had dinner with Aunt May one night in that longest week, and although she immediately picked up on Peter’s changed mood, he couldn’t yet tell her about them, he wanted his own secret for a while longer. On the last night of the week without Tony, Peter was practically buzzing, unable to sleep through his excitement, when a text from Tony came in. Peter’s palms began to sweat, just as they always did when Tony reached out, but he was too excited, he couldn’t wait, he just wiped off his palms and lifted up the phone, heart racing. 

_ T: Baby, I’m flying into my private airstrip at JFK tomorrow, do you want to come with Happy to pick me up in the helicopter? _

Peter threw the phone down on the bed in panicked excitement and did a little speed lap around the room and a backflip onto the bed, landing on his knees and panting in excitement. With shaking hands he typed out a response. 

_ Love to, can’t wait.  _

Peter resisted the urge to add a kissy face emoji at the end and just hit send, then collapsed back on the bed, vibrating with excitement, all chances at getting any sleep spoiled. 

He finally managed to doze off around 5:00, but was roused at 7:30 by Happy, who was clearly fairly grumpy about having babysitter duty. For once Peter appreciated Happy’s silence, as he was nervous enough on the helicopter ride without having to worry about making conversation. This was the first time he’d ridden in the helicopter without being a sobbing mess, and could finally enjoy the bird’s eye views of the city, despite the grey morning. They waited for a long time once they landed on the airstrip in Queens, and no matter how many times Peter asked, Happy assured him that he had no idea when Tony would be arriving, and grew more annoyed every time he had to tell him. After what felt like an eternity, a private plane descended out of the cloud cover and took its landing. It seemed as if it took far too long taxiing for Peter’s liking, and even longer to lower the stairs and unload a shocking amount of luggage and a team of private employees. By the time Tony emerged Peter felt sick with anticipation and nerves, yet the sight of him made Peter feel like he was in the eye of the storm, surrounded by beautiful stillness, just as it always did. He was dressed in an impeccably tailored suit, as usual, and Peter felt suddenly frumpy in the tight black jeans and blue checked button down he’d so carefully chosen. His hair was frizzy from the damp morning and the flight, and his face looked chapped and windswept in the windows of the helicopter. Tony, in contrast, looked perfectly put together with not a hair out of place. Peter ran his fingers through his hair nervously as Happy helped him from his seat and down onto the tarmac. They walked to greet Tony together, and with every step Peter grew more and more nervous. What if he was regretting asking him here? What if he’d expected him to decline? What if he’d just asked him to tell him that he never wanted to see him again in person? Peter’s mouth was as dry as sandpaper as Tony approached. But before he knew it, Peter was swept up in a hug, and then Tony was kissing him, right there on the pavement in front of Happy and everybody. When they finally pulled apart Tony didn’t look so presentable, with his cheeks flushed and lips a shade of crimson. 

“You looked nervous,” Tony murmured as he cupped Peter’s face in his hands. 

“I’m not anymore,” Peter said, and gave him a shy smile. Tony just laughed and pulled him into another kiss, not breaking away until Happy not-so-surreptitiously cleared his throat. 

“Sir, we’ve got to get in the chopper so they can clear the runway.” Tony just rolled his eyes, 

“You know you’ve really got to lighten up, although your time keeping skills could really serve you well at a managerial position in the future, like we talked about.”

“I thought you weren’t going to tell anyone about that, it was a private conversation,” Happy groaned as Tony threw his arm around Peter’s shoulders and ushered him off the runway. 

When they arrived back at Stark Tower, Tony wasted no time in leading Peter up to his bedroom, citing his need to catch up on sleep due to his terrible jet lag. 

“Baby, where’s my good pillow?” Tony asked as he tossed his suit jacket over the back of a chair and pulled back the covers. Peter turned bright red and stared down at his sneakers. 

“I...I, I might’ve stolen it for my bedroom.” 

“ _ Your _ bedroom? So what, you don’t sleep here?” 

“I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to, and more than that, it just feels too big and empty without you.” 

“I’ll have none of that, this room is yours as often as you want it, and I meant it, I’m going to be here more, I promise. Now go fetch it.” 

By the time Peter returned with the pillow, Tony had stripped down to his undershirt and briefs and was already burrowed under the covers, jaw slack with sleep. Peter sighed, his hopes that they were going to do more than sleep dashed, and undressed quietly and slipped into the bed beside him. Rain lashed at the east facing window, and Peter was glad it had held off until they were out of the helicopter. He snuggled closer to Tony, and even in sleep the man snaked an arm around his waist. Peter fought against tiredness, just as he always did when he was in Tony’s arms, but after the sleepless night he’d had, it wasn’t long before he too sunk into oblivion. 

They easily slipped into a routine in the following weeks. Tony stayed, just as he had promised. And although he was often busy on calls and working on his tablet, he was there, and he always made time for Peter. They ate dinner together and watched movies, discovering that their taste was surprisingly similar. Although Tony was never going to love Star Wars as much as him, they could bond over their mutual love of romantic comedies and horror. And every night, Tony was his. They explored each other’s bodies for hours, languishing in the softness of their skin. And Peter slept curled up against his side every night, gently tracing with his fingers the contours of his face, so boyish in sleep. He couldn’t help it, he spilled to MJ and Ned almost immediately over their next facetime session while Tony had to make a quick run upstate. They were excited for him, although Peter could see there was also apprehension in their eyes. He did his best to reassure them, knowing they’d come around. 

Peter worried as the evening dragged on that Tony wasn’t coming back from the Avengers compound at all, but come back he did, just as he’d promised, and with flowers in his hands. No one had ever given Peter flowers before and it made him feel impossibly warm. As the weeks went by, Vision either didn’t care or didn’t notice Peter’s change in mood, the only thing that really suffered due to his relationship was his friendship with Nat, who’d he’d been trying to avoid. He knew that it hurt her that he no longer asked her back up for dinner after their training sessions as often, but he couldn’t seem to find the right words to tell her what was going on. He knew that she saw the hickies on his neck, but he’d significantly improved at his training since his loneliness had abated, so she said nothing. Peter tried to have dinner with her as often as he could, and always cooked with her or went out for pizza on nights that Tony was out on business. But he just couldn’t seem to tell her, the bubble of bliss was too precious to him, and he wasn’t willing to let it pop just yet. 

It was another rainy night and Tony wasn’t home yet. Peter had gone out for Chinese food with Nat after training, and now was curled up on the couch reading a book about Ancient Mesopotamia that he’d found in the library. The rain was threatening to turn to snow against the windows and Peter was just starting his usual routine of worrying that Tony wouldn’t make it home when the elevator dinged and Tony rushed out, face flushed with cold and eyes wild with mad energy. 

“Kid! What are you doing this weekend?” Peter laughed and threw his book down, he crouched and leapt over the back of the couch, springboarding himself into Tony’s arms. 

“You know I’m never doing anything, what did you have in mind?” 

“Let’s go up the coast, just you and me, we can make it a long weekend. How does that sound?” 

“It sounds amazing!” Peter’s heart thrummed in excitement at the thought of getting Tony all to himself for that long, but nerves still worried there, “but what about Nat? Won’t she be mad if I miss my training?” 

“I’m her boss, she doesn’t get to be mad. Now, I’m very unsure as to why you’re not in my bed yet, I’ve been home for a whole five minutes.” Peter giggled and hopped up the steps while Tony followed shortly behind, already yanking off his tie. And when he pushed into him that night, and his hands rubbed along the taught chords of the muscles in Peter’s back, he swore he felt home for the first time since being there. 

Tony ended up taking him to Newport, Rhode Island, to a mansion once owned by the Astors, just a green lawn away from the chill waves of the Atlantic, lashing against the rocks and beaches. The rooms, despite their fine furnishings, were surprisingly cozy. And Peter was surprised at how at home he instantly felt once him and Tony were curled up by the fire in the master suite. Tony sent out for hot chocolates and finger food the instant they arrived, and although he wanted to take Peter to some of his favorite luxury restaurants for the rest of the weekend, he’d made it clear that he wanted him all to himself tonight. Before Peter had even managed to get his coat off and shake the sleet out of his hair Tony’s arms were around him like a vice and his lips were crushing against his. Tony shoved Peter up against the wall and slammed the bedroom door shut, tangling his fingers into Peter’s hair and tilting his head back to place fierce kisses along his neck and his jawline. Peter groaned and reached for him, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on anything he could get a hold of, his shirt and his belt loops, on his ass and in his hair. 

“You have no idea how much I needed this,” Tony moaned as he nipped at Peter’s ears and planted ferocious kisses up and down his jawbone. 

“Well I’m always happy to oblige, Daddy,” Peter said, putting on his most affected, innocent voice. And with that he dropped to his knees and began kissing at the bulge on the front of Tony’s slacks. Tony let out a little chuckle at the nickname, but it was quickly cut off with a moan when Peter began to suck on his cock through the fabric, leaving a wet patch. Tony tangled his fingers in Peter’s hair and desperately guided his head. Peter loved watching Tony, always so put together and in control, come apart like this in his hands and in his mouth. Peter made quick work of his belt and zipper, shoving his briefs down desperately while Tony continued to fiddle with his hair. Finally Tony’s cock sprang free, and Peter devoured him. He took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it, savoring the salty taste of precum. Tony made an unflattering noise and stared down at him, however he squeezed his eyes shut again in pleasure when he saw Peter grinning up at him, eyes wide and his mouth full with his throbbing member. Peter giggled and returned to his task. He licked long, languid strokes up and down Tony’s cock, and flicked his balls and the space beneath them with a featherlight touch of his tongue, causing the man to tremble from the stimulation 

“Please baby, Daddy needs more.” Peter just held Tony’s dick in his mouth and stared up at him, head cocked to the side, questioning, teasing. Tony grunted and grabbed his hair forcefully. 

“I said, Daddy needs more.” Tony’s eyes were dark with arousal and his mouth was set in a stern line. Peter shuddered in pleasure as he always did when Tony turned dominant in the bedroom, and as always, he was more than happy to oblige. He sucked the entirety of Tony’s large dick into his mouth, squeezing the base and holding it at the back of his throat until he was gagging. He then pulled out until it was completely out of his mouth, lips poised and closed against the tip, which was now spilling precum freely. And then Peter took it all in again, thrusting his head back and forth and using his hands to accommodate for the rest of Tony’s length. Tony came apart in his mouth, grunting and gasping and yanking forcefully on Peter’s hair, which only served to make his pussy throb and his dick grow even harder in his jeans. 

“I’m close, baby, please don’t stop,” Tony moaned. Peter loved to hear him beg. He felt Tony grow even stiffer in his mouth and so he pushed his head all the way down, throat spasming as he took the entirety of Tony’s cock as the man came into his mouth. Peter gulped his hot streams of cum eagerly as Tony gasped above him, cock twitching against his tongue. The instant that Tony was done and his dick started to grow soft he yanked Peter up and roughly threw him against the bed. 

“You tried to tease me, baby? So naughty, you’ll have to be punished for that,” Tony growled as he roughly planted kisses up and down Peter’s neck. Peter shivered in anticipation and whined, 

“I’m so sorry Daddy, it won’t happen again, I promise.” 

“It better not.” And with that Tony flipped him over and yanked off his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion, revealing Peter’s dripping slit and painfully hard cock, pressing deliciously into the comforter. One of Tony’s hands rubbed tantalizingly against the milky skin of Peter’s ass while he heard the other sliding his belt painfully slowly out of its loops. He felt the fine leather press against his cheeks and whimpered, but before he felt the stinging crack Tony leaned down and pressed his chest comfortingly into Peter’s back and buzzed his ear with the whisper of his hot breath, his voice suddenly so soft and gentle that it made Peter ache, 

“You remember your safeword, right sweetheart?” 

“Green, orange, red,” Peter said, trying not to giggle. 

“It’s not a laughing matter, you’ve been so very naughty,” he whispered, but Tony was chuckling and gave Peter’s earlobe a playful nip before he stood back up and became his domineering lover again. 

“Count for me, whore,” Tony snarled.

“Yes sir.” Peter’s superior ears picked up the soft whoosh of the belt before it let out a deafening crack against the sensitive skin of his ass.

“One!” he cried out, shivering with pleasure and pain. 

“Good little slut,” Tony said as he let the belt go again for another painful spank. 

“Two,” Peter was moaning now, reveling in the agony of it. 

“You better not be enjoying this, whore,” Tony snarled, but Peter could hear lightness in his voice, he wanted Peter to be enjoying himself. Tony hit him six more times with the belt until the tender flesh of Peter’s cheeks was red and raw. When he was done he lavished Peter’s ass, planting tender kisses all over the sensitive skin, and even flicking Peter’s puckered hole with his tongue a few times, causing Peter to let out an involuntary squeal each time. 

“Have you learned your lesson, little slut?” Tony murmured when he’d finished tending to him. He then flipped him over onto his back and gently lifted Peter up until he was laying on the bed, mindful of his tender backside.

“Yes sir, I swear to be such a good boy from now on, I’ll never be naughty again, I promise Daddy.” Peter feigned a high pitched whine as he said this, and shot Tony a devilish wink. He chuckled darkly and slid off his suit jacket, unbuttoned his shirt, and kicked off his shoes, climbing on top of him wearing only his slacks, already loosened from Peter’s attention. 

“I don’t believe you sweetheart, I know you’ll be a little brat who needs punishing again,” he growled in Peter’s ear. Peter shivered and bit his lip, he was so wet now that he was surely leaving a damp patch on the comforter, and Tony’s bare stomach was pressing right into his painfully hard cock. It was all too much for Peter and he couldn’t help but let out a desperate moan and claw at Tony’s back with his nails, desperate for more. 

“What do you want, my darling? What do you need?” 

“Can you fuck me, Daddy? Please? Are you ready to go again?” Peter asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, to be considerate and not pressure him, but failing miserably. Tony nibbled at his neck and adjusted so that Peter could feel his dick, already grown hard again against Peter’s thigh. 

“Of course sweetheart, you’ve been so very good, anything for you.” Tony then stood, leaving Peter feeling cold without him pressed on top of him, but returned quickly, his slacks and briefs discarded, with a condom and lube in hand. 

“Flip over baby, I don’t want there to be any friction against your sore little ass.” Peter obeyed eagerly, crouching expectantly on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed. He shivered as he heard the snap of the condom and felt Tony’s lubed up fingers pushing against his rim, getting him ready. Peter wiggled his ass desperately, longing to be filled by Tony’s huge member. He gasped when he felt the head push into him, and relished in the burn as Tony quickly bottomed out with an involuntary grunt. He fucked him fast and sloppy, and there was a desperation in both of their moans as Peter leaned into his thrusts. Tony bent over, pressing his chest against Peter’s back while simultaneously snaking a hand down to jerk him off. It only took a couple of pumps of his strong hand before Peter, on the edge of release since they arrived, exploded onto the blanket beneath him, moaning wantonly as Tony pumped him for all he was worth, his asshole contracting deliciously around his cock. Tony, who hadn’t yet gotten there, pulled out once Peter began to whimper from the overstimulation of his thrusts against his prostate. Peter listened as Tony quickly snapped the condom off and made quick work of his own orgasm. He stood up fully and groaned as he pumped himself in his hand and finally came with a shout of Peter’s name, shooting hot spurts of cum all over Peter’s bare ass and back. 

Peter was still trembling with overstimulation when Tony moved to clean him up and remove the blanket he’d soiled with his semen. After he’d finished cleaning them both with a warm washcloth, he helped Peter get under the covers and kissed every part of him, his nose, his eyelids, his collarbones, until the spent boy stopped trembling. And then he just held him, in that safe place below his chin and against his chest where Peter wished he could always stay. Peter lost track of the time that they stayed like that, but when he finally felt like he’d returned to himself, he voiced what had been on his mind.

“Tony,” he started, trying to keep his tone level, “can I ask you something?”

“Mhmmm,” he murmured, not opening his eyes. 

“Well, I, um, so as you know, I’ve never actually been with anyone else, and I know you have, and that’s fine, obviously, that doesn’t bother me at all, and I completely trust you, of course, and I, well, I just,” Peter trailed off, feeling his face grow hot, he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to say it. 

“What is it, kid? You know you can ask me anything.” 

“I was wondering if maybe we could try to go without condoms? I want to feel you inside of me, to really feel you. It’s okay if the answer is no.” Peter mumbled this last part, and pressed his forehead onto the cool lip of the arc reactor, feeling suddenly ashamed by his request. 

“That’s it? I thought it was going to be something bad! Of course we can, but your safety is my biggest priority. I won’t do that until we can both get tested and make extra careful. But I’ll set an appointment as soon as we get home, that sounds amazing.” Peter had finally worked up the courage to peer up at him, 

“Really?” He hated how small his voice sounded. 

“Really really, how could I say no to that? That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever been asked.” Peter rolled his eyes, 

“I highly doubt that Mr. Playboy, but thanks anyway.” 

“I’m serious! You’re a fox, baby, I’ve never, ever enjoyed myself more in bed than with you, and that’s the truth. It feels, I don’t know, so real and close. I’m not very good with words but, well, you get the gist.” 

“You’re the best I’ve ever had too,” Peter mumbled as he snuggled back into Tony’s chest, heart swelling with warmth. 

“Well duh,” Tony said, laughing, but as he said this he planted so many loving kisses all over Peter’s sweaty head that he actually started to believe him.

It had started to snow outside of the big bay windows that encircled the window seat, but inside the master bedroom it was deliciously warm. The food and drinks arrived while they were still buried under the covers, their limbs far too intertwined to remove themselves. Tony simply barked at the server to leave the cart and to add wood to the fire, which had burned down to embers while they’d enjoyed each other. It made Peter tingle to hear Tony be so authoritative, to see how little he cared which of his employees saw him like this, even though it made Peter go scarlett with embarrassment and bury his face into Tony’s bare chest. Once they were alone again Tony helped Peter out of bed and they dragged their blankets and pillows to the floor in front of the fire, where they curled back into each other and drank hot cocoa spiked with peppermint schnapps and ate finger sandwiches and mini quiches and scones spread with clotted cream and lemon curd. At some point Tony got up and returned with a beautiful chess board, topped with hand carved wooden pieces. Peter was thankful his mom had taught him when he was a kid, and that Uncle Ben had been such a chess fiend, for he managed to get the better of Tony by their third game, much to the genius's chagrin. It stopped snowing as darkness fell over the sleepy, seaside town. The clouds finally faded and the moon rose, casting ivory light over the black, roiling sea. Tony’s eyes grew droopy and he murmured, 

“Read to me.” Peter was more than happy to oblige, standing and shivering as the air of the bedroom hit his naked flesh. He scoured the floor to ceiling bookshelves that covered the entirety of the eastern wall, finally settling on Jane Eyre, which he’d loved when he’d read it for English his junior year. Tony raised an eyebrow at his choice when Peter returned.

“How apt,” was all he said. 

“Well I don’t think you have a secret, crazy wife you’re hiding in the attic, as far as I know. Plus, I’ve rarely ever been described as plain.” Tony smirked, 

“Certainly not by me.” Peter burrowed back into the blankets and into Tony’s arms, where everything was soft and gentle, and began to read. Soon the cadence of his voice cast a strange spell over the room, making it all feel displaced from time and space. After a while it truly felt as if the only thing that mattered, the only thing that existed, was Tony’s body, warm against his, and the soft rhythm of the hypnotic prose.

_ He is not to them what he is to me,' I thought: 'he is not of their kind. I believe he is of mine;—I am sure he is—I feel akin to him—I understand the language of his countenance and movements: though rank and wealth sever us widely, I have something in my brain and heart, in my blood and nerves, that assimilates me mentally to him. _

Tony stirred when Peter reached this line, despite his eyes being closed and his face already in its relaxed, boyish state of sleep. This quote was indeed one of Peter’s favorites, and he’d skipped ahead just to read it. Tony, in hearing this, responded in kind with his own quote. 

_ I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you—especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. _

The rest of the long weekend was bliss. They bundled up and walked along the beach, and Peter filled his pockets with seashells and particularly beautiful stones, hewn smooth by the pounding waves. They sat in a private box at the newly renovated Newport Opera House for a rousing production of Aida. Peter had never been to the opera before, much to Tony’s horror, and he promised him to take him to the Met the instant they returned to the city. Tony took him to the finest restaurants in town, where he booked them private dining rooms and let Peter order whatever he desired, only occasionally making suggestions as to what was good. And although Tony was stopped a few times for pictures and autographs, for the most part Peter felt as if this was their own secret world. Together in a town that time forgot and in a centuries old mansion, he felt as if he was at Rochester’s side, when they walked together and all modern comforts disappeared behind the rising snowbanks, and Tony felt suddenly compelled to take his hand. When they rode together along the shore, and made love against the wall of the tack room in the stables and on top of antique fainting couches, and when Tony purchased him a fine gold chain with a ruby pendant from one of the tourist-y shops to wear, Peter let the bliss fill him, like a bubble in his heart, and pushed all of the real life fears that threatened to pop it to a place in his mind that he didn’t yet have to touch. 

Dr. Cho came to call the morning after they returned, just as Tony had promised. Peter fretted that STD tests were a little below her paygrade, but Tony assured him that she was paid quite well for the pleasure of being private doctor to the Avengers. Tony went first while Peter waited in their bedroom. And although he couldn’t have been gone longer than 10 minutes, Peter couldn’t sit still. He paced, he rearranged the shells and pebbles that he now kept on his nightstand, he adjusted his pendant from where it gleamed around his throat, looking noticeably out of place against his graphic t-shirt, but nothing helped to quell his rising nerves. He couldn’t quite place what it was that was making him feel out of place until Tony returned and gestured for him to head downstairs, and then it crashed into him like a wave, it was his vagina. Peter knew he still had hangups surrounding this strange part of his anatomy, but he never thought he’d still have them with Tony. And yet there they were, manifesting in the waves of shame he felt when Tony touched him in bed, and now, in his fear to show himself to an actual doctor, who was being paid to help him and to keep his secrets. Tony clearly saw the blatant panic on his face, because he crossed to him and cupped Peter’s face in his hands, eyes wide with alarm. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Peter swallowed and steeled his resolve, he couldn’t let Tony know how much this still affected him, for some reason that was even more shameful. 

“I’m just fine,” Peter said, keeping his voice light as he plastered on a fake smile. Tony didn’t look convinced but he let him go. 

Dr. Cho was kind and professional as always in royal blue scrubs as she helped him up onto the makeshift table and took some blood. Peter wondered at the little vial as she marked it and stored it. It looked deeply human, and yet there were properties in there that some men would kill for. Peter knew he was trying to distract himself from what he knew was coming when she lifted a large q-tip from her bag. 

“I just need to take a quick vaginal swab,” she said, voice chipper. And that was what did it for Peter, he dissolved into tears. Dr. Cho was unphased. She rubbed his back and handed him a tissue and sat with him while he got it out. 

“I’m so sorry,” Peter said in between blowing his nose, “please don’t tell Tony, I don’t want him to know I’m such a mess.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, and I’m not going to say anything. Your confidentiality extends to Mr. Stark just as much as it does to everyone else. Do you want to talk about it?” Peter sighed and rubbed his face vigorously with his hands, he supposed if he was going to talk to anyone about this, it should probably be her.

“I guess I’m just a little self conscious about... it, not only… sexually, but just as myself, as a human, as a man. What does having this… thing mean for who I am?” 

“Peter, having a vagina doesn’t change anything about who you are. You are still a man if you feel like you’re still a man, and you certainly are still human, well, as human as Spiderman can be.” 

“You really think that?”

“I do, and more than that, if you’re not comfortable using your vagina in a sexual capacity, then you don’t have to. It’s perfectly safe if that’s your choice, but you never have to if it makes you uncomfortable. And any partner who would pressure you into feeling like you need to use your body in that manner probably doesn’t really care about you and your comfort.” Peter felt a strange relief wash over him at these words, he’d just never really been validated like this since discovering his vagina, and from a medical professional, it was the most reassuring thing he could’ve heard. He shot her a shy smile, 

“Trust me, he would never pressure me like that.” Dr. Cho just shrugged, but there was a glint in her eye,

“I have no idea who you’re talking about. So are you ready for the examination now? If not you just take all the time you need.” Peter took a deep breath and lay back, 

“No, I’m ready now.” 

After he’d cleaned himself up and she’d taken the swab and urine sample, Peter said goodbye to Dr. Cho, for whom he’d developed a deep fondness, and went upstairs to find Tony. He discovered the billionaire lounging on the bed in sweats, thumbing through a copy of Us Weekly that had him and his suave and beaming face plastered across the cover. He sat up on full alert the second Peter walked in, eyes straining for signs of trouble on his face. But Peter felt strangely serene. 

“Did everything go okay? You were in there a while.” 

“It was totally fine, she just had to take longer to examine my vagina.” Peter blinked hard and a little smile played across his lips, it was the first time he’d actually said that out loud. It felt good.

“And is everything okay with your vagina?” 

“It is, and I still don’t think I’m ready to have sex that way yet, but I will be.” 

“Well that’s good, I’m glad everything is okay, but you know it’s completely okay if that’s something you never feel ready to do, right?” 

“Yeah, I know, you make me feel so comfortable that way.” Tony’s face lit up in a goofy grin, and Peter marveled, just as he always did, at how different this man was with him than with the rest of the world. 

“I’m so glad, my little one, now, come with me downstairs, I’ve got something to show you.” Tony rolled off the bed and slipped on his loafers. 

“You have something to show me, downstairs?” 

“Let me rephrase, I have a present for you downstairs.” 

“A present? What for? You didn’t need to get me anything!” 

“I know,” and with that Tony took his hand and whisked him down into the living room and into the elevator. When it dinged on the garage level, Tony instructed Peter to close his eyes. He stood behind him and placed his warm hands over Peter’s eyes, already squeezed shut, and led him through the garage. The concrete was icy even on Peter’s socked feet. But he felt the floor warm when they reached the section for Tony’s personal car collection. 

“Tony,” Peter groaned, his voice cracking with nerves, “what the hell is going on?” 

“Language,” Tony whispered in his ear, chuckling to himself as he dropped his hands. “Okay, open em’” Peter opened his eyes, and they immediately welled with tears. For sitting in front of him, on a rotating pedestal, was the very blue and red Mustang convertible that he’d seen in progress the first night he’d come to Stark Tower. 

“I don’t even know how to drive!” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he burst into unexpected tears and collapsed into Tony’s arms like a swooning heroine. 

“ _ Thank you _ works too,” Tony was laughing as he rubbed his back and brushed away his tears. 

“Thank you! I mean, I don’t even know what to say. It’s too much Mr. Stark, I mean Tony, um, I just, uh, I can’t accept this!” 

“You can and you will, it would be very rude of you to-mmmmpf” Tony was suddenly cut off as Peter planted a sloppy, wet, tearful kiss right on his mouth. 

“I’ll teach you how to drive,” Tony murmured against his lips as he continued to brush Peter’s tears away with both thumbs. 

“Later,” Peter said as he took both of Tony’s hands into his and locked their fingers together, “first I need to say thank you properly. You’re right, I’ve completely forgotten my manners.” And with that he pulled the man he loved up onto the pedestal and down on top of him into the back seat of the convertible. 

“Right here?” 

“Well don’t you want me to use my present?” Peter batted his eyelashes innocently. Tony just shook his head, 

“Where have you been, my dearest one?” Hearing those words caused Peter to turn beet red as his heart pounded with joy, so instead of responding right away he simply took two of Tony’s fingers and lewdly sucked them into his mouth.

“Practicing.” Tony moaned and tugged on his hair, pinning him down in the backseat of Peter’s new car, where they remained for the next two hours until neither of them remembered how to do much else but scream the other’s name.

  
  



	9. Audacious Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter overhears Nat confronting Tony about their relationship and needs to be comforted. Tony takes Peter to the Avengers compound, introduces him to Rhodey, and confronts how his feelings for Peter contrast with his feelings about his family.

Peter grinned as he managed to land a hit on Natasha and sent her flying into the foam barriers that serve as the walls to their training room. She gasped and stood, gulping in air as she got back into her fighting stance. 

“Solid aim, now lets see some footwork,” Peter also got into his fighting stance as they began to circle each other, sparring and jabbing. Thanks to his training and superior strength, he’d started to get the better of Nat more and more in the weeks following Tony and his return from Newport. And yet their relationship continued to deteriorate. She was suspicious and annoyed and, Peter suspected, hurt by his sudden distance, but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell her. Aunt May had also grown deeply suspicious, and it was all becoming too much for Peter. He knew he had to tell them if he was truly serious about Tony, which he was, but fear continually kept his tongue at bay. Finally, as their training session drew to a close, Nat broached the subject. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s been going on with you in these past couple of months, and I understand that you don’t want to tell me. But I hope you know that you can trust me, not just as a teacher, but as a friend. Please Peter, just tell me what’s going on.” Peter’s mouth turned to ash, he desperately wanted to tell her, but the words all felt so stuck and jumbled in his throat that he panicked. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I’ve got to meet May for dinner.” Peter winced at his lame excuse and reached up to rub his neck, suddenly deeply self conscious of the hickies that Tony had left there last night. 

“It’s okay, I know we can work it out, together, please Peter, just talk to me.” Her tone was so earnest and there was such rare kindness in her eyes that it made Peter’s heart ache, but no matter how he tried, he just couldn’t make himself say it. 

“ I can’t right now, I just can’t, I’m sorry.” And with that Peter hurried out of the training room and upstairs. He showered and changed quickly as Tony was going to be out working late, brushing away the tears that came hot and fast when he pictured the hurt expression on Nat’s face when he’d left. No matter how hard he tried, he could feel the bubble he’d worked so hard to create with Tony popping, and the rest of the world crashing in. He was early for his dinner with Aunt May, wanting to get out of the tower as soon as possible. He took the Subway even though his wrists itched just to swing there and his new car was beckoning from the garage. His lessons with Tony had been going well these past few weeks, but he wasn’t allowed to take it out alone until he’d gotten his license, and he was certainly not allowed to use the suit unless on official Avengers business. Despite having to take the train, Peter still got there before May, as she was uncharacteristically late, when she did finally arrive her hair was surprisingly messy and her cheeks were flushed. They were both distracted all through dinner, and Peter hardly touched his larb salad or chicken skewers, despite his long day training hard. Aunt May finally seemed to notice his changed mood when he refused a bite of their order of mango sticky rice, deeply out of character for him. 

“So, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to torture it out of you? I can be very convincing, you know.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Peter asked, feigning ignorance, despite the fact that he’d hardly touched his food and had barely said a word all night. 

“You’ve been distracted for weeks, honey,” she reached across the table and folded one of his cold hands into both of her warm ones, “you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“You’re one to talk,” Peter mumbled, “I know something’s going on with you too.” 

“You’re right,” May glanced down and smiled sheepishly, “I guess it is a bit hypocritical of me, so I’ll just come right out and say it, I’ve been seeing someone.” 

“You have? Do tell!” Peter said, eyes widening in excitement, delighted to have the attention taken off him. 

“I just figured that it was time, and I would love for us all to get together for dinner, and I know she’d love to chat with you all about it.” 

“She? Wow you never told me May, I’m really happy for you.”

“Well, preferences change you know. Now I hope you know that this in no way shape or form lets you off the hook, spill, Peter. You’ve been a mess for weeks. Is it a… person?” Peter bit at his lips and stared down, the sight of his sticky rice suddenly making him feel sick. 

“It is a person, I suppose.” 

“And you like this person? Or you are dating this person?” 

“Yeah, I mean, yes to both.” 

“Well that’s great Peter, do you want to talk about them?” Peter just shook his head, 

“I don’t think I’m ready yet. But I will, I promise.” 

“Okay, well you know I’m always here for you, whenever you’re ready to talk about him, or, uh, them. And would you like to have dinner here with my girlfriend and I next Friday?”

“That sounds great May, I really do want to meet her.” 

“I’m so happy, I hate keeping secrets from you. I just didn’t know where it was going, and let's be real, I wasn’t sure how you were going to react when I told you it was a woman. I just… this doesn’t change anything about the way I felt about your Uncle Ben, I hope you know that.” Peter just rolled his eyes, 

“I know what bisexual means, trust me, I’m not worried.” May snorted and pulled her hands away, yanking Peter’s sticky rice towards herself and digging in. 

“Well I’m glad you at least learned the important things before not going to college.” 

“Hey! I’m getting a lot of experience, which will surely translate into a real job someday.”

“Yeah right Spiderman, I doubt you’d ever trade your tights for a suit.” They both laughed and Peter managed even to take a couple of bites of rice. The situation was mitigated for now. Aunt May was satisfied, and Peter didn’t yet have to tell her just who he’d fallen in love with. The awkwardness abated for the rest of dessert, and they sat talking and laughing long after. Peter was full and sleepy on the Subway, and it took all of his willpower not to nod off. He longed for Tony to be home as he rode the elevator up to the top floor and got off, all he wanted was to crawl into bed and curl up into his arms. 

Peter’s heart swelled as he walked into the living room, for he could hear Tony’s voice echoing from underneath his office door. Peter took off his jacket and shoes and tip-toed silently down the hall, already scheming several devious ways in which he could talk him out of working late, most of which involved getting down onto his knees. He was so wrapped up in his fantasies that he didn’t notice the agitation in Tony’s voice until he was nearly to the door, and more than that, there was another voice in there, arguing right along with Tony. Peter’s heart thudded Painfully. It was Natasha. 

“I don’t want to hear these bullshit excuses, Tony, when you asked me here to train him I thought you were being serious, but as usual, you can’t take anything seriously to save your fucking life. The kid is a mess, he’s distracted, he lies to me, so I want you to cut this shit out, or I’m done.” 

“Nat, Jesus Christ do you have to be so fucking dramatic? Peter is here to train, I want him to be an Avenger, he’s talented and I wanted the best to train him, which is why I brought you on. Don’t overthink it.” 

“Don’t overthink it?” Nat snarled. Peter felt frozen, he knew he should leave, should go to bed and pretend he’d never heard any of this, but they were talking about him, they were talking about his training and his relationship. He couldn’t move now. 

“Don’t you fucking tell me not to overthink it! if I’d known you’d brought him here with the sole purpose of fucking him I never would’ve come, and I don’t think Vision would’ve either. This is bullshit. You have to stop this, Tony, or I’m out of here.” 

“Why are you even talking to me about this? He can talk, talk to him.” 

“I have! And he says nothing! He’s distracted and he’s scared, Tony. If you wanted a little sugar on the side you should’ve just done that, instead of making me waste my time.” 

“That’s not what I want for him!” Tony was shouting now, Peter had never heard him yell before and it frightened him. “I want him to be an Avenger, I’ll put a stop to it, okay? Happy?” 

“Not really, but good, you have to end it now, Tony.” 

“I know. I’ll talk to him, I promise.” Nat just made a disgusted noise and Peter panicked when he heard her make for the door. Even as he could feel his heart breaking at Tony’s words, he knew he couldn’t let them find him eavesdropping. Peter silently sprinted back to the living room on bare feet. He snatched up his coat and shoes and leapt up beneath the stairs that led to the master bedroom, sticking beneath them and hiding there out of sight just in time for Nat to round the corner. Her blond hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her black pant suit was impeccable, but her flashing eyes and flushed cheeks betrayed her rage. Peter waited until she was safely in the elevator and it had started its descent before he dropped to the floor and listened for Tony. Even from this distance Peter’s spider hearing could pick up Tony, still in his office, collapsing into his chair with a weighty sigh. He must’ve been too distracted to notice that the elevator had dropped Peter off. In a moment of panic Peter slid his shoes and his hoodie on all in one go and sprinted out onto the terrace, grabbing his backpack off the couch as he went. He closed the door behind him and slipped his web shooters out of the backpack and onto his wrists, feeling as the new design of the suit slipped over his body, covering his clothes and vacuum sealing him in. Peter abandoned his backpack and his shoes on the balcony, not really giving a shit if Tony found them or not. He wasn’t getting dumped in this fucking apartment again, not if he could help it. But even as Peter perched on the edge of the railing and steeled himself for the jump he couldn’t keep the sting of tears at bay. He just wanted to go home. He took a deep breath and jumped. 

It was almost eleven when Peter made it to the little brick building in Astoria. He retracted his suit and stuffed the web shooters into the pocket of his hoodie, knowing that he might give May a heart attack if he just crawled into the window. The crack under the door was dark once Peter made it up the stairs, and he began to hope that she was already in bed. But when he used his key and swung open the door his jaw dropped in surprise to find May and none other than Pepper Potts curled up together on the couch, lit only from the flickering blue glow of an episode of jeopardy. Aunt May was already half asleep, her head nestled comfortably into Pepper’s lap, but she jolted awake when Peter walked in. 

“Pepper?” Peter said incredulously, his own troubles momentarily forgotten, “your girlfriend is Pepper?” 

“Well don’t look so surprised,” Pepper said as she muted the TV and turned on the lamp next to the couch, “also don’t you know how to knock?” 

“I would’ve thought your apartment would be much nicer than ours.” Peter said, just trying to keep his shit together as best he could. Pepper just shrugged and leaned back on the couch, relaxed again. 

“I like it better here, it’s homey.” May had sat up now, and her eyes scanned Peter’s face for signs of trouble.

“Honey? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine but, would it be okay if I slept here tonight? I’m sorry to interrupt you.” 

“Of course! You can stay here as long as you like. Are you hungry?” Peter shook his head, desperately trying to avoid Pepper’s narrowed eyes. She knew exactly why he was here and what was going on with him, he couldn’t imagine why she hadn’t told May yet. 

“I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight, if that’s okay.” 

“Of course,” May stood and crossed to him, pulling him into a bear hug, “I’ll come in and check on you in a little bit, okay?” 

“Okay,” Peter said, thankful that he kept the tremor out of his voice, “thanks.” It was all he could do to keep his eyes dry until the door was closed. He was crying by the time he slid off his dirty socks, so he gently placed his web shooters on top of the dresser and laid face down on the bottom bunk, suddenly feeling so very tired in a place deep in his bones, a tiredness that couldn’t be solved by a single night’s sleep. He turned his head to the side and through his tears, observed the framed pictures of his parents and Uncle Ben that always sat on his dresser. For the first time in a long time Peter found himself overcome with a wave of grief for them so strong that he struggled to breathe. He didn’t know why he hadn’t taken the pictures with him when he moved. He wanted his mother to rub his back and sing to him, he wanted Uncle Ben to give him some sage advice. He knew he could talk to May, but now with Pepper there everything was suddenly too complicated. It made his head hurt. Peter pressed his face back into the pillow, turned off his fairy lights, and cried himself out. It was around one when he dozed off, but he kept jolting awake, troubled by strange nightmares that he could never remember. However he was awoken for good shortly before three by a commotion out in the living room. 

Peter was groggy as he struggled to turn the fairy lights back on. All he could comprehend was a loud banging and Pepper and May’s raised voices. 

“What are you doing here?” snapped Pepper, and Peter jolted up so fast that he smacked his head on the metal slats of the top bunk when he heard a very familiar and very angry voice reply.

“Is he here? I’m worried about him, Ms. Potts, he left his phone at the tower and I don’t know where he is.” 

“He doesn’t want to see you, Tony, just give me the phone and I’ll tell him to call you.” Pepper’s tone was icy. 

“Pep, what’s going on? Mr. Stark, did Peter not tell you he was leaving? I’m so sorry for his manners.” He winced as May’s voice joined the chorus, he really should’ve told her already. Peter sunk to the floor as he clutched his banged-up head. His thoughts were still thick with sleep and pain and he was struggling to process what he was hearing. That is until the door to his bedroom burst open and Tony Stark stood in the doorframe, and although he was not a particularly tall man, he filled the space with his presence as the light from the living room glowed around him, and kept his face shrouded in darkness. 

“Tony?” Peter rasped, flinching as his voice broke against his name, “what are you doing here?” 

“I might ask you the same question,” Tony said, all hints of anger gone from his voice as he shut the door behind him, leaving a furious Pepper and a dumbfounded Aunt May in the living room, and sunk to his knees so that his eyes were level with Peter’s.

“You left your shoes and backpack with your phone on the balcony, I thought something might have carried you off.”

“Sorry,” Peter muttered, “I should’ve left a note or something, but also I’m Spiderman so that probably should’ve been your first instinct. I’m usually pretty good at jumping off of balconies.” He was sure he looked quite pathetic, sitting on the floor, eyes still swollen from crying, clearly sleeping in his clothes, but mercifully he kept the tears at bay now as Tony stared him up and down.

“Baby,” he murmured, and suddenly leaned forward and cupped Peter’s face with both hands. Even though he was about to be dumped, Peter couldn’t help but lean into his embrace, sighing as Tony’s delicious scent filled his senses. “What’s wrong? You don’t have to go running off at the first sign of trouble, you can tell me what’s going on.” Peter steeled his resolve and yanked his face back, trying desperately to ignore the hurt in Tony’s eyes as he curled in on himself, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees. 

“So what, are you ready to “talk to me” Tony? Are you going to “end it” now? Because I heard your whole fucking conversation with Nat about me so you can save your breath. I get it, you wanted a fuck buddy and needed an excuse. I’m so happy I could be that for you, but I don’t want to live in your stupid tower and be an Avenger anymore. So you can just go, okay? I’m making it nice and easy for you.” Peter reached up to wipe his face, but his eyes were dry. He’d cried himself out and now all he felt was numbness, slowly being replaced by pounding rage. Tony just looked stunned, and he rocked back on his heels and then sat on the hardwood of Peter’s bedroom floor, looking like he didn’t know what to say. 

“Baby,” he started.

“Don’t call me that,” Peter snapped, desperately trying to keep tears from pushing through the numbness.

“Peter,” he started again, “you weren’t supposed to hear that, and I’m so sorry you did, I didn’t mean the things I said. You misunderstood.” 

“Oh? I misunderstood? I fucking misunderstood? What else was I supposed to think, Tony?” He tried to keep his voice low, conscious of May and Pepper in the next room, but he couldn’t help it, he was on the verge of shouting. 

“I didn’t mean it, I was just talking to Nat and I got caught up in it, I’m so sorry. I was never going to break up with you, never ever, I swear. I just thought it was time that we ended all of the secrecy, and were finally honest with everyone about us. I care about you Peter, so very deeply, and I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you like this.” Peter didn’t dare to hope, even with these words he was unconvinced, 

“You told Nat you were going to end things, what else was I supposed to make of that?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Tony buried his face in his hands. Peter wasn’t used to seeing him fall apart like this, “I’m so sorry I just... I’m not used to being this vulnerable. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, ever. I don’t know how to handle it, this knowledge that my greatest weakness is not a part of me but another living, breathing thing, capable of making their own choices and getting into their own trouble. I don’t know why I said that to Nat, I don’t know why I do a lot of the things I do these days. Please forgive me, my little one, even though I know I don’t deserve it. I couldn’t end things with you if I tried. I don’t know what I’m doing even a little bit, and that’s a scary thing for me to admit. But I think, if you still want to, I’d love to figure it out together.” Peter’s head felt like it was buzzing, his brain couldn’t compute this newest declaration. Tony was still covering his face with his hands, so Peter did the most natural thing, he reached across the space between them, and for the first time, pulled Tony into his arms to comfort him. Tony felt strangely natural there as Peter stroked his back soothingly, and for the first time ever, he felt the warmth of Tony’s tears staining his hoodie. 

“It’s okay,” Peter whispered as he played with Tony’s dark locks, “I think I’d like to figure it out together too, but I think that should start with telling Nat the truth. We’ve both lied to her enough.” Tony looked up, and Peter felt strangely smug at seeing him so messy. 

“Why did  _ you _ lie to her?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, I guess I was just scared.” 

“Of what?” 

“Oh geez Tony, I don’t know, everything. I was mostly scared that once all these people started finding out, that real life would start crashing into this perfect bubble we’d built. And I’ve just been so happy these past couple months with you, I didn’t want anything to jeopardize that. But I’m worried I’ve wrecked my friendship with her along the way.”

“I’m sure you didn’t wreck it, she adores you, kid. I think that’s why she got so upset when she found out about us. But honestly, I think I’ve been doing the same thing. I’ve been keeping you away from the world because I thought I could protect you from everything, but I now see that this is the quickest way to drive you away. So I want to ask you, genuinely, what would make you feel like an Avenger? Like a real part of the team? Because I never want you to feel like you have to continue your relationship with me to be an Avenger, you are so much stronger than me, in body sure but also in heart, if anyone deserves to be an Avenger it’s you, kid. So tell me, anything you want and it’s yours.” 

“I want to visit the compound upstate and meet the other Avengers!” Peter blurted out so quickly that it took even him by surprise. He could see a smile playing across Tony’s lips, and knew that he was trying to suppress a giggle at Peter’s excitement. 

“Well just so you know, there aren’t that many of us anymore, but I’m sure whoever is there would be more than happy to meet you. If that will make you feel like a real Avenger, I’m more than happy to oblige.” 

“Thank you, it really would,” Peter murmured as he nuzzled into Tony’s chest, gulping in his scent as relief washed over him. He wasn’t losing Tony tonight, and beyond that nothing else really mattered. Peter suddenly thought that this might be the moment to tell him that he loved him, for when would another chance like this present itself. But even now, as Tony stroked his back and Peter buried himself deeper into his t-shirt, it wasn’t right. He just couldn’t bear it if he didn’t love him in return. So Peter decided again that this would be enough, to have him could be enough.

“Of course, there is something we do actually have to do tonight, right now in fact.” 

“What’s that?” Peter was so lost in the warmth of Tony’s arms that he wasn’t too concerned with whatever else he had to say. 

“We have to go out into the living room and tell your aunt, together.” Peter’s stopped his nuzzling as his heart thudded painfully and a wave of fear washed over him.

“Are you sure?” He groaned, “can’t we just stay in here forever? Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

“It would,” Tony agreed, trying to suppress his laughter, “but what if after we tell her I take you home, give you a massage, and have chocolate-covered strawberries delivered just for me to hand feed you? Wouldn’t that be even better?” Peter groaned and forced himself to stand,   
“Yeah, that actually does sound better. And you’re right, she has to know. She’s an important person in my life, and so are you. I’m surprised Pepper hasn’t told her yet.” 

“She was waiting for you, kid, she wasn’t going to out you before you were ready.” Peter helped Tony to his feet as a powerful wave of affection for his steely CEO washed over him, 

“She’s pretty cool, huh?” Tony chuckled, 

“Yeah, she is pretty cool.”

“Wait,” Peter said just as Tony had interlocked their fingers and was leading him out into the living room, “I want to take these with me to keep in our bedroom.” Peter grabbed both of the framed photographs of his parents, and of Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Tony said, before giving Peter a kiss on the top of his head and placing the pictures so very gently into his leather backpack. 

May took it surprisingly well, and after Peter had been acting for the past year, he suspected that she might’ve known all along. She did pull him aside when they were leaving, and Tony quickly made the excuse of having to heat up the car for him so they could have time to talk. She looked more worried than her words betrayed.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay, honey, and that this isn’t all happening too fast. You know you are more than welcome to move back in here if you need to.”

“I know, thank you, but I’m okay, really. He means a lot to me, I know it doesn’t make any sense, but you just have to trust me.”

“I do, I trust you and I love you.”

“I love you too, May, and I approve of your taste in girlfriend.” He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and Pepper a hug and headed down the stairs and into the cozy, heated passenger seat of the Audi. Tony’s hand slid over and rested on his knee as he drove, and Aunt May knew, and yet everything was still okay.   
Nat took it a little less well. But softened as soon as Peter started to cry, as he was prone to do, and she quickly caved. She was still icy towards Tony, and usually wanted to hang out with Peter alone, but their friendship picked up right where they’d left off, making Peter feel truly relaxed for the first time in months. And after a couple of dinners buttering her up, she finally agreed to hang out with the two of them. Once Tony fed her enough vodka martinis and he goaded her into kicking his ass at pool, she had all but forgiven them both. And when Peter was curled up under a blanket on the loveseat in the games room, sipping a glass of white wine and watching as Tony and Nat danced drunkenly around each other as they slowly became worse and worse at pool, he felt that same feeling he’d felt in the car, a feeling that everything was going to be okay, and that Nat and May and Pepper and MJ and Ned could all exist within him and Tony’s bubble, and that it didn’t mean it had to pop at all. Even Vision didn’t bat an eye when Peter had told him, and in fact confirmed that he’d known of their affair since it began. Peter surmised it was robot magic, and Vision confirmed that it drove Wanda insane. He had his dinner with Pepper and Aunt May, and May still loved her even though she’d kept his secret from her, and Peter saw his aunt happier than he’d seen her in a long time. And by the next week, just as promised, Peter was warming his hands on a Starbucks hot chocolate in the passenger seat of the Audi, after begging Tony to go through the drive-thru, as they made their way upstate to the compound. 

Peter was surprised to find himself growing nervous as they pulled through the front gates and up the long drive. He squeezed at the empty paper Starbucks cup until it disintegrated between his powerful fingers. He then dropped the gooey mess into the cupholder and crossed and then uncrossed his arms and legs, trying to look nonchalant even as dread rose in him. He hummed quietly and tried to distract himself by thinking about anything else, like for instance that he'd packed his now mostly unused dildo on a whim, and that it was sitting in his backpack as they drove. He didn’t know if there’d be an opportunity to use it, but he’d been dying to show it to Tony since they’d started hooking up again, and figured as long as he was doing one nerve wracking thing this weekend, he might as well add another. Peter could feel Tony’s eyes on him as he fidgeted, and knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his fears bottled up for long. 

“Hey kid are you ok-” was all Tony got out before Peter couldn’t stand it anymore and blurted out exactly what he was thinking, 

“What if they don’t like me? What if they think it’s super weird that I’m with you and they judge me for it? What if they make an executive decision that I shouldn’t be an Avenger and kick me out of the group? What if they give me a stupid nickname?” 

“No one could ever not like you, you’re perfect. Who gives a shit and they don’t get paid to judge. They can’t kick you out because only I have that power and I say you’re here to stay. And honestly Rhodey might but it will probably be endearing. Any more questions?” 

“Will Nat be there?” Peter asked, not daring to hope that there might be someone familiar to talk to.

“She’ll probably show up later tonight, she said she had a previous engagement. But this isn’t a training mission, you’re just here for introductions.” 

“I wish Vision was coming,” Peter muttered and pressed his nose to the cool glass of the window while the outbuildings and green lawn rolled past. He continually clenched and unclenched his fists in the fabric of his hoodie as he watched the grass turn white from the heavy snowfall.

“Me too, but he doesn’t come here anymore, ever. And why do you insist on still wearing that ratty jacket even after I filled your closet with nicer things?” His tone was surprisingly harsh. Peter just shrugged and continued to stare out the window, pouting. 

“I like my old clothes.”

“Of course you do,” Tony’s voice had softened significantly and he reached across the space between them to stroke Peter’s denim-clad knee, “I shouldn’t be trying to change what you wear. I’m really sorry, I think I might be a little nervous too.” 

“Really? Why?” Peter turned away from the window and stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Well, I haven’t had a real relationship with a person I actually care about in a very long time, maybe never, I don’t know. And I’ve always considered Rhodey a close friend, but he’s also, you know, a guy’s guy, and although I think he’s always known about my… preferences, I guess I’ve never officially talked to him about it.” 

“And what are your preferences, Tony?” Peter asked, smirking at him.

“Well, I’ve been with many different, well, different people. So I guess bisexual would probably be the closest term to describe me. But honestly I prefer you.” Peter flushed and glanced down, folding both hands lovingly over Tony’s on top of his knee. 

“And what are  _ your _ preferences, little one?” Peter snorted laughing, thankful that the nervous tension that had filled the car since they left the city had been broken,

“I’m gay Tony, like… very gay. But obviously I also prefer you.” 

“Well that’s good to know.” There were a couple more moments of silence before Peter finally voiced his thoughts,

“If he’s actually your friend I know this won’t change anything.”

“I hope you’re right.” As he said this they pulled into a massive underground garage, and Peter wondered, as he often did, how this had become his life. 

They didn’t have to wait long in the beautiful atrium of the compound before Rhodey touched down outside, his silver suit gleaming even in the overcast light. Even as the suit retracted and revealed a smallish, dark-skinned man in a polo shirt, Peter felt no less terrified to meet him. 

“Tony Stark,” He said as soon as he was inside, “I was beginning to think you’d forgotten this place existed. I get it, the exit is easy to miss.” 

“Do you have to be yourself right out of the gate?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I can’t be anything but,” and with that they were hugging, and then suddenly Rhodey’s attention was turned to Peter.

“You’re that little spider-kid, right?” 

“Spiderman, actually,” Peter said, willing his voice not to crack but still sounding very small.

“Well okay then Spiderman, that was pretty cool when you took down Cap like that, I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of your webs. Tony tells me you’re going to be joining us on the team one of these days.” 

“That’s what I hear,” Peter responded, wincing as he let out an unwelcome burst of nervous laughter. 

“So, you got a name, Spiderman?” 

“Where are my manners? I forgot there wasn’t much time for chit chat in Berlin,” Tony said, cutting in, “Peter, this is Colonel James Rhodes, and Rhodey, this is Peter Parker, Avenger in-training, and my boyfriend.” Tony slipped an arm surreptitiously around Peter’s waist as he said this, but War Machine didn’t even bat an eye as he reached out to shake Peter’s hand. 

“You can go ahead and call me Rhodey.”

“And you can call me Peter.” There was only a moment of awkward silence before Rhodey burst out laughing, and suddenly Peter felt deeply comfortable with this man, as long as Tony was there to do most of the talking.

“You’re funny, kid, I like you, and I like your skills even more.” 

“So are they here yet?” Tony asked, keeping a tight grip around Peter’s waist. 

“Who? Who’s here?” Peter stared expectantly up at him but Tony ignored him. 

“Yep, they arrived this morning after the summit. They want to meet with you in private before they head home.”

“Okay, that’s fair. Do you mind entertaining young Peter here while I talk to him?”

“Not at all, I’ll give him a War Machine-style tour.” 

“Tony,” Peter said, unable to disguise the panic in his voice, “where are you going? Who are you meeting with? Can I come?”

“None of your business for the first two questions and no for the last one. I’ll be back soon, chin up kid.” And with those words and a quick peck on the forehead for Peter, Tony was off, vanishing into one of the many doors leading off of the atrium. 

“Well, just you and me Spiderkid, let’s get to it.” 

“Spiderkid? My nickname is Spiderkid? That’s stupid!” Peter cried.

“Yeah, I’ll keep you posted if I think of a better one.” And with that Rhodey led him off through the maze of rooms and tunnels that made up the Avengers compound. 

A “War Machine-style” tour just turned out to be Rhodey showing him the fleet of jets, some cool gadgets in the basement, and then playing a game of indoor, one-on-one volleyball in the gym, at which Peter severely trounced him. Rhodey was easy to talk to, and before he knew it Tony had returned, with some new clothes in hand. 

“I told you I liked my old clothes!” Peter protested, from where him and Rhodey still lay panting on the gym floor. 

“I like them too, but when you’re meeting heads of state you’ve got to wear a shirt with buttons. You too Rhodey, you should know better, get dressed.” Peter tensed and sprang upward, landing on his feet and snatching the clothes from Tony’s arms. 

“I’m meeting a head of state? Who?” 

“Just get changed, we can walk and talk. They don’t have much time before they leave and I think it’s time you officially met him.” Tony shoved Peter into the locker room as he stripped out of the Avengers-branded gym shorts and threw on the navy blue slacks and white button down Tony had given him. As soon as he’d yanked on the leather shoes Tony was ushering him upstairs along with an equally flustered Rhodey. 

“Volleyball? Seriously?” 

“What? I let him win at least.” Peter snorted, 

“Yeah right!” 

“No more bickering now, I’m sorry I brought it up. Okay, Peter, how’s your bow?” 

“Um, it’s fine, I think.” 

“Well we don’t have time to practice so it better be, address him as “Your Highness” and her as “General,” got it?”

“No! Tony, please just tell me what’s going on.”

“Sorry, no time,” and with those words Peter was shoved through a door and into a small conference room, where a surprisingly young man and woman stood regally by the window. Both were tall and had dark brown skin, but that’s where the resemblance ended. He had soft features and was dressed in a tailored suit, while she was wearing various pieces of red and gold armor, with a face made up of all sharp angles and a head shaved smooth. 

“Peter Parker, I would like you to officially meet King T’challa, you fought together in Berlin, as well as his head of security, Okoye.” Peter’s mouth was sandpaper and his palms were clammy, he’d momentarily forgotten how to speak. When he finally did he barely recognized his own voice.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your General, as well as you, Highness, I mean uh… cool, yes.” And with those words out of his mouth, Peter did a little bow and then stared at Tony in terror, desperate to be put out of his misery, by a bullet if necessary. Tony’s face was like stone so he looked to Rhodey, only to find that his features were also set into an impenetrable mask. Finally, Peter looked back to the king and his general, ready to beg for forgiveness, only to see that they were both struggling to fight back laughter. It was Okoye that broke first. She let out a long snorting laugh that released a flood in the rest of the room. Tony and Rhodey were howling, and even T’Challa was chuckling.

“What?” Peter shouted, suddenly feeling as if he might cry. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to insult the King of Wakanda already. When Tony saw his teary expression he immediately stopped laughing and grabbed his hand. 

“Oh I’m so sorry baby, we’re just laughing because you’re so darn cute. Right? Guys?” 

“The cutest,” Okoye immediately agreed.

“Adorable,” the king said, nodding. Rhodey was still laughing too hard to be able to speak. 

“I think we’ve had our fun,” T’challa said, lifting his hand and immediately silencing the room, “it was an honor to fight with you in Germany, Peter Parker, and I hope we get to work together more in the future. I’ve heard a lot about you from Mr. Stark, and I sincerely desire for you to eat at my table in times of peace, and if necessary, to fight by your side again in times of war.” 

“Thank you, your Highness, I would love to work with you more in the future too.” King T’Challa nodded and called Okoye to his side with a single flick of his wrist, and then the two started towards the door. Right before they left, Okoye suddenly stopped and turned to Tony.

“Mr. Stark, I forgot to tell you. We apprehended Steve Rogers’ associate, James Barnes, and have cured him of that Soviet bug in his head.” Peter watched as Tony’s mouth suddenly set into a hard line and his eyes turned cold. His hand involuntarily clenched around Peter’s.

“You  _ cured _ him?” 

“You wouldn’t understand, your technology is far too primitive to accomplish such a feat, but listen to me when I say that he has been fixed by the brightest mind in the world.” 

“Well just keep him in Wakanda and I won’t have to worry about what damage he can do. Your Highness, General, good day,” and with that the Wakandans were gone, but Tony still looked troubled. Peter gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and looked to him for clarification, but Tony still looked dour and simply shook his head, indicating that he should drop it. 

However, he seemed to have forgotten about it by the time Nat showed up a couple of hours later, bottle of scotch in hand. And once she’d coaxed several glasses into him, he’d seemingly forgotten to be angry about anything at all. Peter loved watching Tony, Nat, and Rhodey interact as they all became more and more inebriated. They often tried to bring him into the conversation, and although Peter loved to chat, and his tongue was slightly loosened by the white wine Tony had snuck to him from his private cellar, he much preferred sitting back and watching the old friends talk. There was something deeply pleasant about having his bare feet tucked up against Tony’s hip, just sipping on his wine and listening to their stories. It was made even more pleasant when Tony would reach over periodically to stroke his legs or hold his hand, never making Peter feel forgotten. The room was warm and the wine was plentiful, and before he knew it Peter’s eyes were drooping. He fell asleep to the lull of their conversation with his head nestled in Tony’s lap, soothed by the feeling of one hand absentmindedly stroking his hair.

Peter awoke to hard arms and a rocking motion. He opened his eyes groggily, and was instantly comforted by seeing Tony’s face above him and catching his scent on his clothes. 

“It’s okay,” Tony murmured, “you can go back to sleep, I’ve got you.” Peter nuzzled closer to his chest, only to finally realize that he was being carried by the arms of Tony’s suit. 

“I can walk,” Peter protested. 

“These arms can carry like, 10 tons, trust me, I’ve got you.” 

“Like 10 tons? Is that a scientific term?” 

“Shut up. Anyway, you actually probably should walk now since we’re here.” Tony placed Peter gently on his feet as he retracted the arms of his suit and fiddled with a keycard before opening the door to a darkened hallway.

“Where’s “here?” Peter asked. Tony just raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to come inside. Peter stepped in and with a single clap of Tony’s hands, the apartment was lit with soft yellow light. He started down the hallway, admiring as he peered into the various doorways veering off. There were several guest rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a small gym. The living room was grand and luxurious and Peter was aching to go out onto the wide balcony, but Tony ushered him onward until they were at the threshold to the master suite. 

“This is all yours?” Peter asked, awestruck. 

“Well I own the place, I should at least not have to adjust my standard of living.” Peter rolled his eyes as Tony took his hand and led him into the room and onto the huge bed. Peter hardly had time to take in the grandeur of it all before he noticed that there was a white box sitting on the pillow with his name on it.

“Tony,” Peter scolded, “stop it, you’re spoiling me.” 

“Well I think you’ll find it’s also a present for me. It doesn’t need to be for tonight, I just thought you deserved something pretty. Go on, open it.” Peter undid the silky white ribbon and pulled back the lid. He peeled away layers of tissue paper and gasped when he found what was underneath. Fine lace panties, styled like little boy shorts, designed to cup his ass just so, a delicate bralette made out of the same white lace, and finally, a pair of satin stockings, adorned with little bows and probably made to go up to his mid thighs. 

“Tony,” Peter breathed, “they’re beautiful, thank you.”

“If you think it’s sort of weird you don’t have to wear any of it, I just thought you’d look really pretty in them. But I’ll drop it if it makes you uncomfortable.” Peter was shocked to see that Tony was blushing, Tony never blushed. Peter was quick to reassure him. 

“What are you talking about? This is so sexy, let me go put them on.” Peter scooped up the box and hurried into the bathroom, not at all shocked to find that it was ginormous. He felt gross from the drive, so he set down the lingerie, stripped out of his new clothes, and climbed into the huge shower. Peter washed quickly, and, before overthinking it too much, shaved his legs, armpits, and pubic hair. He didn’t have much of any of it anyway, but he thought he would probably look a bit better if he were completely smooth. When he got out he slathered himself in one of the fine smelling lotions he found in the drawers under the sink, brushed his teeth, and combed through his hair with his fingers, smoothing it with a touch of gel. Finally, when he was completely ready, Peter opened the box and lifted the up panties in his hands, rubbing his fingers all over the fine material. He jumped when he heard a quiet rap on the door.

“Baby? You drown?” 

“Almost ready! Just wait for me on the bed and… uh… close your eyes.”

“Okay,” Tony said, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Don’t laugh! This is very serious business!”  
“Yes sir,” Tony said, mocking, and Peter swore he could actually hear him roll his eyes. He leaned down, trying not to fall as he slipped the panties up his legs, feeling himself already get turned on when he realized that they were crotchless. He then fastened on the bralette and slipped the stockings up his thighs. It all fit so perfectly that he wondered if it had been made just for him. He stared at himself for a moment in the floor to ceiling mirror, admiring all of the curves and angles of his body. He could do this. He stopped stalling and stepped out into the bedroom. 

When his body hit the cooler air it made goosebumps rise on his pale skin. Tony was lounging on the bed, still dressed in his tailored grey suit, eyes closed. He turned his head when Peter walked in.

“Can I open them now?” 

“Just a second,” Peter said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice as he suddenly felt very vulnerable. He walked over, ruffled his hair, uncrossed his arms, and stood directly in front of the bed.

“Now.”

“Peter,” Tony’s voice was a rasping whisper as he looked him up and down, feasting on the sight of Peter’s body in white lace, “you are so beautiful.” Peter blushed scarlet and bit at his lip, yet somehow his nervousness only served to make him more turned on. 

“Oh geez Tony, I don’t know about all that.”

“You. are. Beautiful.” Tony murmured as he stood and pulled Peter close to him, sucking hickies onto his neck and shoulders. Peter moaned as he rutted against Tony, relishing in the feeling of his hard-on through his suit pants. 

“Lay down on the bed, my angel, I want to look at you.” Peter obeyed immediately, laying down on his back with his feet up against the duvet, and spread his legs. 

“Good girl,” Tony barked as he yanked off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt, and kicked off his slacks. Peter rubbed his thighs together in delight at those words, relishing at how slick they already were. Tony reached down and grazed Peter’s pussy with his fingertips, causing a loud moan to rip from the boy’s throat. 

“Already so wet for me, sweetheart, do you like your present?” Peter nodded desperately.

“Yes, thank you Daddy.” Tony climbed on top of him and Peter squirmed when he felt his cock, already rock hard through his briefs, pressing against Peter’s own as it strained against its lace confines. Tony chuckled and continued to grind into him as he bent down and sucked on Peter’s nipples one by one through the thin fabric of the bralette. Peter whimpered, he was now not only leaving a wet spot on the bed, but there was also an embarrassing stain of precum forming on the front of his panties, where his dick was throbbing against Tony’s. 

“So needy tonight, my angel, you’re being so very naughty.” 

“As long as I’m being your little whore, can we maybe try something tonight?” Peter asked, playing up his most innocent, blushing maiden voice. 

“Anything for you princess, what would you like to try?” Tony rocked his hips in an especially forceful way as he said this, causing Peter to be unable to respond for several moments while he gasped and trembled. 

“Well, I’m just not completely comfortable with your cock in my pussy yet, but that doesn’t mean I’m not comfortable with anything. And I… well, I sort of brought something that maybe we could use.” Peter grinned as he said this, always shocked at how bold horniness made him. 

“Did you bring a toy?” Tony asked, his dom voice dropped and his eyes wide with wonder. Peter turned crimson and his mouth went dry, he hadn’t expected Tony to be so surprised after he was the one who gave him lingerie. 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s no big deal if you don’t want to use it. I just thought maybe I could control that in my vagina, and you could… well, in my, uh,” Tony let out a guttural groan and cut him off with a kiss so sudden and violent that it made their teeth click together. 

“Where is it, princess? Let me get it, I had our bags brought up earlier.” 

“It’s in the small pouch on the front of my backpack.” Tony hopped up and quickly returned, cock still prominent in his underwear and Peter’s dildo clutched in his fist. When Peter finally saw them side by side like this he realized how woefully mistaken he’d been at the sex shop. Tony was much bigger than this toy, which stood in pale comparison to the real thing. Tony stopped on his way back to the bed while Peter was still lost in thought and just stared at him. 

“What?” Peter said, face feeling hot from the sudden attention. 

“Nothing, it's just, you look so beautiful. I know I’ve said it a million times, but it keeps catching me off guard.” 

“Tony,” Peter groaned and he buried his face into the bedspread. He didn’t look back up until he felt Tony’s clothed erection nudging at his crotch and his lips pressed to his neck once more. 

“I don’t mean to put you on the spot, you’re just so perfect.” 

“No it’s okay, I think it’s pretty hot.” 

“God you’re even wetter, how is that possible?” Tony groaned as he rubbed his fingers up and down Peter’s nether lips once more. Peter leaned into the attention, shivering in anticipation.

“Do you want me to put it in for you? Or would you be more comfortable doing it yourself?” His voice was so gentle and caring that it made Peter’s heart ache, but as he spoke Tony was also rubbing the head of the toy against his soaking hole while continuing to grind his bulge against Peter’s own, causing him to struggle to form a response.

“I think I’d maybe rather do it this time, and you could just… watch I guess, if you’d be okay with that. Until I’m ready for more of course.” Upon hearing this, Tony moaned and buried his face into the crook of Peter’s shoulder, lavishing the tender skin there with excited kisses and nips.

“I think I would be very okay with that. I would love to watch you, baby.” Tony crawled off of him and lay beside him on the bed. He kicked off his briefs and slowly stroked his own cock while lazily sucking on and swirling his tongue around Peter’s nipples through the delicate fabric of the bralette. However he sat up, staring in rapt attention when Peter started to moan as he pushed the head of the dildo through his entrance.

“That’s it baby,” Tony whispered as he watched in awe, still pleasuring himself at a languid pace as Peter shoved the toy all the way inside of his pussy and held it there.

“Does that feel good, princess?” Tony murmured in his ear as he repositioned himself, sitting behind Peter and pulling him into his lap so that he was holding his body close to him. Peter nodded excitedly, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as Tony started to play with his hair and he felt his erection rubbing against his upper back. But really he didn’t know how to continue, it felt suddenly very embarrassing to be pleasuring himself while Tony just watched. And as if he could read his mind, Tony leaned down and whispered wantonly in his ear, 

“Please keep going, I just want to watch while you make yourself feel good.” 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, staring up at him with wide eyes, “I know there’s nothing in this for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony looked almost offended, “this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, and it’s even hotter knowing that you’re having a good time. I want to watch you so bad, baby.” 

“Okay,” Peter whispered, still unsure, but willing to try. He started to thrust with the toy very slowly, already trembling as it rubbed against the ridges and smooth wetness of his inner walls. The head of the dildo brushed against his most sensitive place and he let out a delicate whimper, the head of his cock leaking precum freely now as it strained painfully against his panties. Peter reached down and used his free hand to liberate himself, pulling his dick out the top of the waistband, lubricating his hand with the slick from his vagina, and then slowly starting to pump his member.

“That’s a good girl,” Tony whispered in his ear, “you look so hot like this, angel, I love watching you touch yourself.” He sucked Peter’s earlobe into his mouth as he said this, eliciting a loud moan from the boy. Chuckling, Tony used the hand that wasn’t playing with Peter’s hair to roughly twist and pinch his nipples through the bralette, ripping the fabric in the process. Peter bucked his hips at this new stimulation, and started to pump his toy faster and in rhythm with his hand on his cock. He couldn’t believe how close he was to cumming already. 

“Are you close baby? Are you going to come for me, my princess? You look so beautiful like this, splayed out on the bed, touching yourself. I can’t believe you’re such a naughty little girl, I love it.” Tony growled, continuing the dirty talk that he knew Peter loved. This only served to push Peter closer to his release. His mouth was wide open now, letting out a steady stream of moans and whimpers, while his eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy. His wetness had dripped down his ass and soaked into the fabric of his panties. He could feel Tony’s cock smearing precum all over his back, and when he bit down on Peter’s earlobe at the same time as a particularly hard thrust of both the fake cock in his pussy as well as his hand on his own dick, he came powerfully, his entire body shivering while his cock squirted cum all over his belly and his pussy throbbed desperately around the toy, buried deep inside of him. Tony held tight onto him all the while he trembled and moaned, encouraging him through his orgasm. 

It took Peter a long time to come down from his high. Tony pressed his lips to his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, his collarbones; bringing him back to life as Peter shuddered with overstimulation at each kiss. The dildo was still inside of him when he was finally able to form words again, and he knew what the first thing out of his mouth had to be.

“Fuck me, Tony, please, I need you in my ass, now.” 

“Are you sure baby? Are you sure it won’t be too sensitive?” 

“I don’t care, I need you.” 

“Whatever you wish, my darling.” Tony gave him a peck on the forehead and slowly, tenderly, slid Peter’s body off of his lap and rested him oh so gently against the bedspread, placing a cool pillow beneath his head to keep him comfortable. Peter kept his eyes closed as he basked in post-orgasmic bliss, listening as the drawer to the bedside table opened and closed and the cap to a plastic bottle was popped. Peter laughed quietly to himself, of course Tony would have lube on hand at every single one of his properties. He didn’t want to think too hard about the implications of that. Peter felt the dip in the mattress as Tony climbed up onto the bed and in between his legs. He lifted one stocking glad calf in his hand and threw it up and over his shoulder, causing Peter to whimper as the toy was jostled inside of him. His sensitivity was quickly subsiding and being replaced with horniness again. As he opened his eyes he watched as Tony leaned down and kissed his stomach, lapping up the cum there and causing Peter to giggle as he tickled him. 

“We need to get rid of these, how could I be so stupid as to buy something without the proper access?” Tony murmured as he easily ripped through the rest of Peter’s panties, giving himself access to his winking asshole. Peter’s spent dick twitched in excitement when Tony pushed forward and rubbed the head of his cock, slick with lube, against Peter’s rim. Tony rested his free hand, that wasn’t holding up Peter’s leg, against the base of the dildo. 

“May I?” he asked, and Peter, shocking himself, nodded. Tony’s movements were painfully slow as he pulled the dildo out, marveling as it caught on the ridges of Peter’s pussy. And then he was pushing it back in, equally slowly, and Peter was gasping in pleasure, surprised at how non-scary it felt. At the end of one lazy thrust, Tony began to push his own dick against Peter’s rim, grunting involuntarily when it gave way and he started to slip inside. As slowly as he was going, Peter still whimpered at the burning sensation. But before he knew it Tony had bottomed out and he could feel his balls pressing against his ass-cheeks. 

“Is this okay?” He murmured as he also pushed the dildo all the way in. Peter nodded and gave him a weak smile, marveling at the sensation of both holes being so full. 

“Feels so good,” Tony groaned as he rocked his hips a little, “so tight.” 

“You can keep going, please,” Peter moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut again, overwhelmed by the sensation. Tony slowly began to thrust his cock into him, holding himself up with Peter’s leg over his shoulder while he simultaneously fucked his pussy with the dildo. This angle had him buried so deep into Peter’s ass that he soon was brushing up against his prostate with every thrust, eliciting a series of delighted yelps from Peter. 

“I can’t hold on much longer,” Tony grunted, “you just feel so good.” 

“Then fuck me harder!” Peter practically screamed. Tony didn’t need to be told twice, he rammed into Peter with all of his power, and pumped the dildo harder than ever. Peter could feel it building with each forceful thrust against his prostate and each time the toy rubbed against the most sensitive skin in his pussy, he was close again. Tony wouldn’t last much longer like this, and soon his thrusts grew erratic and sloppy and his moans grew more urgent. 

“Please Daddy,” Peter cried, “fill me.” And with that Tony came, burying his cock into Peter’s ass and staying there as he spilled his hot seed deep inside of Peter’s most intimate place. The combination of Tony’s cum filling him up and the final hard thrust of the dildo sent Peter over the edge again, and his untouched cock managed to squirt out a little more cum onto his chest while he throbbed around Tony’s member and wheezed in ecstasy. Tony collapsed on top of him after that, too exhausted to care that he was also getting Peter’s semen all over his own chest. They stayed that way for a long time, Tony still inside of him, just panting and enjoying the feeling of each other’s skin. 

When Tony finally pulled out and crawled off, doing his ritual of cleaning Peter with a warm washcloth, Peter revelled in the feeling of Tony’s seed dripping slowly out of him. He never felt closer to him than moments like these, when there was a part of him still inside of him, that belonged just to Peter. The room was nice and warm and both their skin was blazing hot, so they laid down on top of the covers and Tony pulled Peter close to him and positioned his head against his chest. And then they stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the sound of nothing more than the others’ heavy breaths. 

Peter traced dark patterns with his fingertips into Tony’s small patch of chest hair, damp with sweat, as he lay across his chest. He was only still wearing the stockings, as the bra and panties had not been much more than shreds after they were done. Tony pressed his lips so very tenderly to the top of Peter’s head, kissing his sweaty curls over and over and over again. While he did this he ran his fingernails up and down Peter’s hip and upper thigh, causing the boy to shiver in pleasure. But even as Peter lay there with the man he loved, a small thought still nagged at the back of his mind. It was something that Okoye had said that Tony quickly shot down. Tony was never quick to anger, so it had frightened Peter to see his eyes flash with rage at the Wakandans. Tony never acted that way when Steve came up, yet when she’d mentioned Bucky Barnes his mood turned dark. Peter had always felt a little bad for Bucky, and had always known that it wasn’t really his fault the way he’d acted. But Tony clearly didn’t feel that way, and Peter was desperate to know why. 

“Hey?” he started, not really sure where he was going with this, but wanting to do it when Tony was in such a good mood. 

“Hey you,” he murmured back, his voice no more than a distracted purr. 

“I was just wondering, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable, because well… I know it’s a sore subject, so of course don’t feel pressured at all, and I...”

“Peter,” Tony cut him off, “spit it out baby.”

“Right, well, what’s the deal with Bucky? I saw the way you reacted when Okoye mentioned him.” 

“Oh, that,” Tony let out a world weary sigh and pulled Peter closer to his side, looking for comfort. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I know, but I guess you probably should know.” 

“Okay, take your time,” Peter said as he hugged him tighter and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. 

“I guess there’s this part of me that considers myself a man of science, of technology, of rational, but with Barnes, I think it all just flies out the window. I know what those nazis turned him into, and I know that Steve knew him before he was like that, and that Steve loves him anyways, but love makes people blind. Barnes is dangerous, and Steve if can’t see that because he likes getting laid, then other people will just have to deal with it for him. He shouldn’t be out there, free, I don’t care what the Wakandans say. I don’t care if he’s “fixed” now, he killed my mom and dad, and I can’t forgive him, ever, rationality be damned.”

“He killed your parents?” Peter whispered, hardly daring to break this spell of Tony being open with him about his past, “I didn’t know that.” 

“Yeah, he did. He was mind-controlled, I suppose. But I can’t stop imagining him and his eyes and his fucking metal hand, hurting them. But now… I’m just a lot less angry than I used to be. And I have a lot of regrets. I took it too far, I know I did, but I miss them so much. I should be too old to miss my mom and dad, hell I shouldn't even miss my dad at all, he was a son of a bitch who shipped me off to boarding school the first chance he got, and yet here I am, wishing they were here, wishing they could meet you. I know that doesn’t make any sense.” 

“It does to me, I probably understand a lot better than most. Honestly I’ve been thinking a lot about that too, lately, what my parents would think about you, what my Uncle Ben would say if he met you. They’ve been gone a long time, but it still hurts a lot more than I thought it would.” 

“They’d probably wonder why you’re dating such an old man,” Tony chided. Peter gave him a halfhearted shove. 

“If I ever had a kid I could never send them away like that, I think it would break my heart.” 

“Of course you couldn’t, you, the most gentle-hearted person I’ve ever met,” Tony paused for a moment, thinking, “do you actually think that’s something you’d ever want? A kid?” Peter blinked hard, of course he’d thought about it before, but never like this. Because now it was Tony asking him, and he was suddenly imagining a dark haired child with big brown eyes giggling in his arms and it made his heart ache. 

“Yeah, I think I would, someday of course.”

“Someday,” Tony echoed, “Anyway, look, I’ve never been great at having conversations about my folks, about any of this stuff. And honestly it’s been a long time for me too, they died when I was 21. But I really do feel the same way, that somehow having you makes it all the more painful, that they never could have known you.”

“Come on, would you really have wanted them to meet me? Your… I mean I don’t even know what I am to you. Your dad was Howard Stark and I’m well… I’m certainly not anything close to that.” Tony rolled onto his side and pulled Peter up next to him so that they were nose to nose, his face was surprisingly anguished. 

“Peter Parker, I won’t have you putting yourself down all the time. I can’t stand it. You are brilliant, funny, strong, beautiful, and the bravest man I have ever met. My parents would have been lucky to know you, just as I am.” Peter rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead into Tony’s chin, too red and embarrassed to meet his eyes. 

“Hey, baby, look at me,” Tony took his face in both hands and yanked up his cheeks until he was staring into his eyes, “how can you not know what you mean to me? Have I not been clear? You’re everything, you’re… look, I know I’m messing this up. Let me try to get it out.” 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything else. This is all very sweet but I’m very content just being with you. You don’t have to make these grand declarations or whatever. I love you, but I’ve never had any delusions that you could feel the same way. I’m happy, Tony, and that’s enough for me.”

“No,” Tony’s voice was sharp enough to make Peter flinch, “it’s not enough. When we first started up like this I told myself it wouldn’t be anything serious, I told myself you would be a distraction, someone I could take care of and who could take care of my needs, emotional and otherwise. But I never imagined what you would become to me. You have renewed me, my little one, in the deepest places of my soul I know that you are like me, that you’re so much better than me. Your voice and your body and your laughter, they fill me, and I could never go without you again. Wherever you lead I will follow, my love. For honestly, truly, I do love you, and will, as long as you’ll accept it, as long as our hearts are beating, and maybe even after that.”

“You sap,” Peter whispered, not caring that he’d started to cry. Tony crossed the space between them and delicately kissed the tears off of his cheeks and eyelids. 

“I’ve rarely been called that,” his voice was ragged with emotion, and Peter realized that he’d never loved him more.

“Maybe they just didn’t know you very well.” 

“Maybe not. But having you, loving you, I think I do understand Steve a little better now, and why he made the choices he made. Maybe I can at least forgive him, if not Barnes.”

“Oh babe, I would never kill your parents.”

“Maybe a little too soon, my love,” He chuckled, and with that Tony’s lips were crushing against his, hard enough to bruise, and Peter was moaning into his mouth. He was still crying as their tongues mingled together and Tony crawled on top of him, running his hands up and down his smooth stockings, but suddenly he was laughing too. And then Tony was also laughing, and when they made love again and again that night it seemed that neither of them could stop, as their continued expressions of joy spilled out of their mouths and hung heavy under the sheets and in the air. 


End file.
